Always A Friend, Always A Guardian
by Charmeleon
Summary: *Complete* The main characters in this story are Yugi and Yugioh. Read along as their friendship will be put to the ultimate test and as it grows stronger than even they thought it could. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh
1. Battle in the Shadow Realm

This is the first fanfic I wrote. I posted it on Mediaminer.org. I believe that you will like this one because it is one of the many dreams that I have at night. If you love fantasy and imagination at somepoint, then this is the fanfic for you. So not to confuse you, there will be two sides of Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi will be the side that Yugi has come to know, and Yugioh will be the more evil side. Well in saying that, let's get started.  
  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yami Yugi mental talk  
/// is Yugioh mental talk  
[ ] is any duel monster mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
Always A Friend, Always a Guardian  
  
  
Chapter 1: Battle in the Shadow Realm  
  
  
It was a moonless and starless night. A perfect match for Yugioh. His memory had returned due the collection of all the Millennium Items and the God cards. Yugioh separated himself from Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle no longer around Yugi's neck. Yugi knew that something was wrong because Yugioh seemed to have a really dark aura around him.  
"Is there something wrong? I've never seen you look so dark and evil, and why are you dressed like that?" Yugi said.  
"There is nothing wrong with me. The darkness suits me well because you see me as I really am. I am Yugioh, Pharaoh of what is now known as Ancient Egypt," Yugioh responded. Then he grabbed Yugi very roughly.  
Yugi struggled to get free, but it was in vain because Yugioh was stronger.  
"Try as you might, you won't escape me. Now say bye bye to your friends," Yugioh said as he spread his black-feathered wings.  
Joey and Tristan ran to get Yugi before Yugioh took off.  
"Oh no you don't! You're not taking our buddy," Joey said.  
"That's right, we'll stop you," Tristan said.  
However, Yugioh was two steps ahead of them and took off before they even got close. They ended up crashing into each other. The last thing that Joey, Te`a, Tristan and Bakura heard was Yugi crying for help as Yugioh flew on.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Yugi fearfully asked.  
"Nothing as long as you don't try anything," Yugioh responded. He landed in an abandoned area of Domino City. Then he took himself and Yugi to the Shadow Realm from there.  
Yugi started to feel the strain right away. Yugioh cast a spell that allowed Yugi to survive.   
"You will survive unless I take the spell off. As long as you don't try anything, the spell will last a while. But if I lose all my patience with you, I will take the spell back and you will die here," Yugioh said. Then he took Yugi to the spot where there was a palace. He put Yugi in the dungeon and locked the door.  
Yugi was amazed by the room. True it was a dungeon, but it could pass off for part of a five star hotel room. There was a comfortable bed, and a fancy table that served as a good spot to eat. Then he remembered what Yugioh said about Joey and the others. "I'll probably never see my friends again," he said while crying to himself.  
Then, Yugioh's Celtic Guardian opened the door and brought Yugi a tray of food. Out of all of Yugioh's duel Monsters, the Celtic Guardian was the most remorseful for having to see Yugi being treated like a prisoner. Yugi knew how the Celtic Guardian felt by looking into his eyes. Yugi took the tray of food, and the Celtic Guardian left and locked the door.  
"I can't believe that Yami of all people would treat me like a prisoner," Yugi said aloud.  
[He isn't young one] a voice said.  
/Who's there?/   
[It's me, the Celtic Guardian] Celtic Guardian responded. [Yami Yugi is as much of a prisoner as you are. Try to get through to him]  
Yugi agreed and started to find his friend within Yugioh's twisted mind. /Yami, Yami are you there?/  
Yugioh felt Yugi trying to pierce deeply into his mind to reach Yami Yugi, and put up a mental barrier. Yugi felt the mental barrier and tried to get through, but to no avail.   
Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was indeed a prisoner in Yugioh's mind. He was chained to a mental wall Yugioh created.  
///I can't believe that you would be friends with a weakling child like that. That's why you can't break through the bonds I put on you. Your friendship has made you soft/// Yugioh said.  
//Yugi is not weak. He is the strongest person I know. True he isn't physically strong, but he has the strongest pure heart I've ever seen. I would give my life to protect him// Yami Yugi said.  
While using the mental link, Yugioh unintentionally let the barrier down. Yugi felt the barrier disappear and took advantage of the slip up.  
/Yami, can you hear me?/  
//Yugi, are you all right? I was so wor...// Yami was cut off by Yugioh.  
'That will be enough of that,' Yugioh thought as he put up the barrier again.  
/Yami, what's wrong? Are you there?/ Yugi asked but in vain as he felt the barrier again.  
Soon, Yugioh confronted Yugi. "I am beginning to lose my patience with you boy. Keep this up, and I will release the spell, and you will die right here, right now because this is the strongest area of the Shadow Realm," Yugioh said. Then he left, but not without leaving his Dark Magician on guard to prevent an escape.  
Meanwhile, Yami Yugi is trying desparately to break his bonds. //I have to break loose. I have a feeling that Yugi will need my help. I won't let him down!//  
///You might as well give up. A weakling like you couldn't break those bonds no matter how hard you tried. If you were stronger, you would have a chance///  
//I won't give up!// Yami Yugi shouted as he continued to struggle.  
Meanwhile, Yugi was trying to figure out how he could escape. He knew that he couldn't go the front way because the Dark Magician was there. He looked up and saw an open window big enough for him to get out. 'How am I going to reach it? It looks pretty high.' Yugi thought. He looked at the bed and saw that it had a roof (A/N: Yes there are beds with roofs, it's one of the old fashion beds.) that made reaching the window easy. He climbed to the top of the bed, out the window and down to the ground. Then he ran as fast as he could. He hoped to leave the place far behind. 'I hope that no one saw me,' he thought as he ran without looking back.  
Unfortunately, he was seen. As soon as he escaped, the Dark Magician came in to find Yugi gone. The Dark Magician reported to Yugioh only for Yugioh to say that he saw Yugi escape. Then Yugioh left the palace. He spread his wings and took off in the direction Yugi ran in. 'Let's see how long it takes me to find you Yugi. I've haven't had a good chase in years,' Yugioh thought.  
Yugi slowed to a walking pace after running for an hour. He believed that he was far enough. He was also confident that no one saw him. Suddenly, he felt somehing lift him up. He felt that he was being held roughly against his waist. He looked up and saw that Yugioh had him again.  
Yugioh then flew high into the air so Yugi wouldn't think of struggling. Yugioh flew back to the palace, and he went back to the dungeon. This time, he not only locked the window and door, he also stayed in the room himself so that Yugi couldn't escape again. The Dark Magician was called back to his card.  
"What have you done with Yami? I demand to know," Yugi said.  
"You are in no position to demand for anything. I should let you die right here and now for using that tone of voice with me. As for your weak friend, he is gone from you. There is only room for one Yami and I'm it," Yugioh said.  
"I believe that my friend is still there. That alone relieves me, and I will stay strong for him. Our friendship is stronger than you think and we will defeat you," Yugi said.  
"I don't see why, I will be the only Yami that you see and hear from now on," Yugioh said.  
//Don't believe him Yugi. I am still here. I've been chained to a mental wall. Breaking them is really ha..// Yami Yugi was cut off by Yugioh.  
"My patience is almost out with you and your friend. I am coming closer to letting you die right here, right now," Yugioh said.  
"My friend is still with me, and that relieves me even more. I'll prove the friendship between us. I challenge you to a duel, right now," Yugi said.  
"You have spirit. Such spirit, even though it is foolish, deserves a chance. I warn you, you won't stand a chance against me, no matter how strong your friendship is," Yugioh said.  
"The friendship between Yami and I will always pull through, no matter what obstacle stands in our way," Yugi said.  
Yugioh took Yugi to an empty area of the Shadow Realm. From out of nowhere, a dueling arena appeared. The two took their places on their sides of the arena.  
"Duel!" they both shouted. They started off with 2000 life points each.  
Yugioh pulls five cards and smirks. He can create a good strategy on those five alone. His cards are Trap Hole, Curse of Dragon, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Monster Reborn, and Skull Mammoth (A/N: If the name of the last one is wrong, then I'm sorry. But you get the idea right?). Yugi then drew his cards. He has drawn Feral Imp, Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Polymerization, and Dark Magician.  
Yugioh said, "I'll lay this card face down and play Skull Mammoth in attack mode."   
Skull Mammoth (1200/1000) appeared on the field.   
"Well in that case, I'll play Feral Imp in attack mode. Attack Skull Mammoth," Yugi commanded.  
Feral Imp headed towards the mammoth. Just before Feral Imp could attack, it was sucked into a hole.  
"Well it seems that you activated my trap card, Trap Hole. Since your monster has 1300 attack points, you lose 300," Yugioh said.  
Yugi 1700 Yugioh 2000  
Yugi started to feel intense pain after the 300 life points were depleted.  
"Oh, I also didn't mention that you are playing for your life now. You had the chance to survive longer, but you inficted this upon yourself. You are not strong enough to bear with the pain unlike me. Every time your lose life points, it affects you directly. Lose all your life points, and you will be as dead as a doornail," Yugioh said.  
Meanwhile, Yam Yugi sensed Yugi's pain. 'I must break free. Yugi really needs me now,' he thought. He put all his might into breaking the chains as well as the love and friendship he had for Yugi. That was more than enough to finally break the chains. Then he got to work on breaking through Yugioh's mental barriers to help Yugi.  
Meanwhile, Yugi destroyed the mammoth with the Celtic Guardian (1300/1400). However, Yugioh drew a card and played the Curse of Dragon in attack mode. The dragon destroyed Celtic Guardian.  
Yugi 1000 Yugioh 1900  
Yugi felt unbearable pain from that huge depletion in life points.  
"You might as well stop now. You won't survive against me," Yugioh said.  
"I...won't...give up. I'll...fight...you...to...my...death," Yugi said weakly.  
"It's your funeral," Yugioh said.  
Yugi played Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) and destroyed the Curse of Dragon.  
Yugi 1000 Yugioh 1600  
"Not so fast Yugi. First, I use Monster Reborn to bring back Curse of Dragon. Next I use Polymerization to fuse it with my Gaia the Fierce Knight to create Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2300). Destroy that weak knight!" Yugioh said.  
Gaia the Fierce Knight was destroyed, taking away 300 more of Yugi's life points.  
Yugi 700 Yugioh 1600   
Yugi felt another blast of pain. He is struggling to remain standing now.  
Meanwhile, Yami Yugi is through most of the barriers. He sensed that Yugi was in more pain and worked faster. 'I've got to make it. Yugi can't hold on much longer,' he thought.  
"You might as well surrender," Yugioh said.  
"I will......never......surrender......to.....you," Yugi said. He then played his Dark Magician in attack mode and another card face down.  
"Dragon Champion, wipe out that puny magician," Yugioh said.  
The champion charged. Just before reaching the Dark Magician, the Dragon Champion was forced back by some kind of light.  
"What is this?" Yugioh asked.  
"I.....activated......my.......Swords of..........Revealing..........Light. That.....keeps.....you...at.........bay," Yugi responded. He drew Kuriboh and ended his turn.  
"I don't get what you want to do with that hairball," Yugioh said as he drew another card and played it face down, ending his turn.  
Yugi is hoping to perform the Dark Magic Ritual. He draws another card, and it is Winged Dragon. Meanwhile, Yami Yugi got through all the barriers. He saw the battle and where the two stood. 'Yugioh's life points are too high, let me see if I can help.' He attacked Yugioh mentally.  
"What's..........happening? Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Yugioh shouted as he felt the mental attack.  
Yugi was just as confused. Yugioh's life points were brought down to 1000.  
//I'm back Yugi//  
/Y.....Yami?/  
//Yes Yugi, it's me. I want to help you win. Yugioh just felt me attack him, that's why he lost some life points. I put a spell on him that goes with your Swords of Revealing Light. He will lose 400 life points during his next two turns. That way, you can defeat him with what you are planning to do//  
Yugi drew another card. It was the Living Arrow.  
//Yugioh played a magic card face down. Fortunately, it won't have any affect on the Dragon Champion or your monsters//  
Yugioh drew another card and ended his turn. His life points were lowered to 600.  
'I can't do this. I will just lose my life anyway because I'm too weak. I should give up,' Yugi thought.  
//Don't say that! We can do this. Just have faith in the cards//  
"I pass," Yugi said.  
"As you wish, but once the Swords wear off, you're finished anyway," Yugioh said. He draws a card and smirks. He drew the Dragon Treasure Card. When played, his Dragon Champion's attack would rise to 3200, finishing off the Dark Magician and killing Yugi. Then his life points made a final drop to 200 as the swords wore off.  
Yugi takes a weakened deep breath as he draws for his last turn. By faith in the cards, he drew the Dark Magic Ritual Card. "I'm.....afraid.....that you......are......mistaken. It is....you....who.....is...finished. For.....I play.....Dark Magic Ritual," he said.  
"Impossible!" Yugioh shouted.  
The Dark Magician and Kuriboh were sacrificed to create the Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600).   
"Magician, attack with Chaos Scepter Blast!" Yugi somehow found the strength to shout.  
The magician did so, and the Dragon Champion was destroyed. Yugioh's remaining life points are wiped out, and Yugi wins.  
"You might have won, but I liked making you suffer for it. I think that I will finish your already beaten body off.   
It will be great to see your friend's reaction to seeing you dead," Yugioh said as he stretched out his hand.  
//Oh no you don't!// Yami Yugi shouted as he stopped the Mind Crush from happening.  
"Well, if your friend won't let me crush your mind, I'll just crush your body! Crush!" Yugioh shouted.  
Yugi was hit by a wave of extreme pressure which left him beaten up very badly. He collapsed from the severe pain.  
//Yugi, answer me!// Yami Yugi called, but it was no use. He was very angry and said, //You, you have mercilessly hurt my best friend you monster. I won't let you get away with that. You were my darker side and have taken over me in the past, but no longer. I will destroy you// he told Yugioh as he glowed and sent a magical attack. The attack was based on the pure love and friendship he had for Yugi, and that was more than enough to vanquish Yugioh once and for all. Then Yami Yugi was in control of the separate body for now and eternity.  
"Yugi!" he shouted as he ran over. He used his Millennium powers to heal Yugi.  
Yugi awakened to see Yami Yugi still dressed as a pharaoh. "Aaahhh!" Yugi shouts as he sits straight up and falters.  
Yami Yugi gently supported him and said, "Yugi, it's all right. I won't hurt you. Don't worry, Yugioh is gone and won't be back again."  
Yugi was very happy to hear that. So happy, that he happily cried, "It is you Yami!"  
"Yugi, even though the evil Yugioh is gone, Yugioh is still my name. I would prefer you calling me that," Yugioh said.  
"All right," Yugi said.  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I wasn't in time to prevent you from being hurt in the first place. This is all my fault for letting this happen," Yugioh said.  
"Don't be sorry. If it wasn't for you, I would have been dead right now," Yugi said.  
Then Yugi and Yugioh hugged. They felt better knowing that their friendship didn't break and wouldn't break no matter what happened. After staying like that for an hour, they let each other go.  
Suddenly, Yugi felt a strange magic lift him into the air. "What's happening?" was all he got out before he was taken away at an incredible speed.   
"Yugioh!" Yugi managed to shout as he was taken away.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh shouted back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffie. What will happen to Yugi? Who is responsible? Review and ye shall receive. I have the 2nd Chapter all planned out already and all I have to do is write it out. I'll have it posted as soon as I can.  
Toodles  
  
  



	2. Kidnapping and the Rescue

Here we go with another chapter. Recap: Last chapter, the Pharaoh's memory returned, and the evil Yugioh surfaced again. Yami Yugi was able to vanquish him forever. Before things could get on the right foot again, Yugi was taken away. Who is responsible for the kidnapping? You are about to find out.  
P.S. Yami Yugi will be referred to as Yugioh from now on.  
  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Kidnapping and the Rescue  
  
  
"Yugioh!"  
"Yugi!"  
Yugi was taken far away at an incredible speed. Yugioh wonders about it; as an answer, the Millennium Items appear. He quickly takes note that the rod is missing.  
'How did the rod just disappear?' Yugioh thought. He decides to worry about that later. 'I have to save Yugi. It's a good thing that I reinforced the spell on him that keeps him alive in this place when I healed him,' he thought. He knows that he will cover more ground if he flies. He spreads his wings and prepares to take off, when a single feather drops from them.  
He sees the feather and picks it up. He is amazed beyond reason. 'It's white! As white as fresh fallen snow,' he thought. He looks at his wings to see that they are indeed as white as snow. 'I wonder how my wings are white. Maybe Yugi had something to do with it, but I'm not sure. I'll worry about this later as well. Yugi needs me,' he thought.  
Then he took off into the dark sky to find Yugi. He kept his hopes up that he would find Yugi in time. He speeds up a little to get to Yugi quicker.  
Meanwhile deep in the Shadow Realm, Yugi is a prisoner once again. He was locked in a cage with his hands tied behind his back. It was big enough for him to fit comfortably because of his small size. Then the kidnapper revealed himself. It is Yami Malik.  
"So, you're the one the Pharoah cares about so much. How pathetic! You can't even defend yourself. You always need someone to physically stand up for you. The Pharaoh is weak to be a friend to you. When he got his memory back, I thought that he would be back to his strong self. Then, he gave in to you. I won't do that. I'll never embrace the light, and I'll kill you as assurance that I won't come into the light," Yami Malik said. He opened the cage and grabbed Yugi.  
Unknown to Yami Malik, Yugi had secretly got free of his bonds. While Yami Malik was talking, Yugi wriggled out of his bonds. Yugi then began struggling to get free.  
"You won't be able to escape," Yami Malik said.  
"Watch me," Yugi said before he bit down hard on Yami Malik's hand.  
Yami Malik screamed in pain and let Yugi go. Yugi took advantage of being let go by running as fast as he could. He soon reached an area of trees, and he ran along them to stay hidden.   
Meanwhile, Yami Malik has sent his duel monsters after Yugi. They split up and searched different areas. Yami Malik has every intention to make Yugi pay for biting him.  
At the present time, Yugi has a good head start from the duel monster. He is searching for a place to hide. He knows that if Yami Malik finds him, he will be dead meat, literally.  
/Yugioh?/ Yugi asked.  
//Yugi! Are you all right!// Yugioh replied with extreme relief.  
/Yes/  
//Where are you?//  
/I have no idea. I'm running from Yami Malik right now/  
//Yami Malik? So that explains why the rod is missing. Yugi, continue to stay away from Yami Malik. I'm on my way now//  
Yugi finds a small cave behind a waterfall, and hides in it. He was fortunate to find it because he heard a couple of duel monsters come up for a drink of water half an hour later.  
"We have to find that kid," one said.  
"Don't worry, we will. When he do, we will take him back to Yami Malik," the other said.  
'I can't let them find me, but I'm really hungry and I'll need to find food,' Yugi thought.  
After the drink of water, the duel monsters left. Yugi didn't leave his hiding spot until he could no longer hear them. When he couldn't hear them, he left to find some food. As luck would have it, there were some apple trees not too far from the cave behind the waterfall. He picked three of the apples and went back to the hiding spot.  
Once there, he ate the apples. He waited half an hour before he washed himself and his clothes at the waterfall. Then he went back inside to sleep. For now, he has found a good place to hide because Malik's duel monsters passed by many times without taking the time to look behind the waterfall.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh is still trying to find Yugi. 'He doesn't know where he is, so I don't know if I'm going the right way,' he thought.  
"Yugi is hiding in a cave behind the waterfall," a mysterious voice said.  
"Who are you?" Yugioh asks.  
"All will be revealed soon. Now is not the time," the voice said.  
Then, Yugioh saw a trail appear from out of nowhere.  
"This trail will take you to Yugi. Follow it until it completely disappears," the voice said.  
Yami flew on, following the trail. All he had was hope that he would get to Yugi in time.  
At dawn, Yugi is awakened by the same mysterious voice.  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
"That is of little importance right now. I want to let you know that Yugioh will be here soon," the voice said.  
"Thank you, whoever you are," Yugi said. Then he left to find out if there was any other kind of food.  
Unfortunately he wouldn't be getting far this time. While a trio of duel monsters stopped for a drink, one of them heard a voice coming from behind the waterfall. That one stayed behind while the others headed to meet up with Yami Malik. As soon as Yugi came out from behind the waterfall, something grabbed him around his neck and waist. The duel monster proceeded to the cliff where Yami Malik was waiting.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh is almost at the cave. Suddenly, the trail takes a turn and points in another direction. 'Yugi must've been captured,' he thought. He followed the new direction. He flew swiftly to make it to Yugi in time.  
Half an hour later, he arrived at the new location. Not wanting to be seen right away, he landed behind a tree and retracted his wings. 'I can't just walk out. If I do, Yugi will be thrown over the edge. I need a diversion,' he thought.  
He saw three of Yami Malik's duel monsters in one spot. He summons the Dark Magician to openly attack the three duel monsters. The Dark Magician openly attacked and destroyed the three duel monsters. Yami Malik was very confused.  
"How can the Dark Magician be here?" Yami Malik asked.  
"He is here because I'm here," Yugioh responded. Then he released his other duel monsters to fight.  
It was a battle between Yugioh's monsters and Yami Malik's monsters. Yugioh's were winning quite easily because they worked as a team, whereas Yami Malik's didn't.  
"Let me go!" Yugi shouted as he struggled to get out of his captor's grip.  
Yugioh heard Yugi's outburst and headed in that direction. The duel monster holding Yugi saw Yugioh approaching it and walked closer to the edge of the cliff.  
"I would stop if I were you Pharaoh. The closer you get to my monster, the closer it gets to the edge," Yami Malik said.  
Yugioh had to do what Yami Malik said. Yugi, on the other hand, got an idea. If he got away from Yami Malik by a bite on the hand, maybe he could do the same with the duel monster. Yugi bit the duel monster's hand hard. The duel monster let go, and Yugi pushed it away from him.  
"Good going Yugi," Yugioh said. He looked towards the monster and said, "Now to take care of you." He stretched out his hand and shouted, "Mind Crush!".  
The duel monster shattered away. Yugi ran toward Yugioh, but was blocked halfway by Yami Malik. Yami Malik approached Yugi. Yugi backed up, forgetting about the cliff.  
"Yugi, watch out for the cliff!" Yugioh shouted.  
It was too late. Yugi backed up too much and fell off the edge with a scream. Yugioh ran over to the edge and jumped off after Yugi.  
"How foolish, the Pharaoh just ensured his own death," Yami Malik said.  
As Yugi fell, Yugioh spreads his wings and flies down after Yugi. After a few moments, Yugioh caught Yugi. Yugioh had one arm around Yugi's back, and the other arm under his knees.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, thanks to you," Yugi responded. He then saw Yugioh's white wings. "How are your wings white?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure," Yugioh responded. Then he flew up.  
Yami Malik was sure that Yugioh couldn't call for help in time. That is, until he saw something rising from the depths. Soon, Yugioh is hovering in the air away from the edge of the cliff. Yami Malik sees Yugi in Yugioh's arms. But the thing that amazes Yami Malik the most is Yugioh's white wings.   
"Impossible! How can you have pure white wings and still be alive?" Yami Malik wondered.  
"I was born with wings," Yugioh responded. Then he flew off.  
Yugioh's duel monsters return to their card forms and fly up as well. Yugi sees them and holds his hands out. The cards land in his hands. Then Yugi's deck came out of his pocket and hovered above Yami's deck. Then the two decks became one. Then the single deck went into Yugi's pocket. Then Yugi put his arms around Yugioh's neck.  
Yugioh flew on.  
"How do we get out of here?" Yugi asked.  
Yugioh used his Millennium powers to open a passageway to Japan. "Like that," he responded. He flew through the passageway and he and Yugi were back in Japan.   
Yugioh then flies to the Turtle Games Shop. 'I'll go slow to enjoy my last moments with Yugi. I need to return to my kingdom,' he thought. Then he slowed down.  
"Why are you slowing down?" Yugi asked.  
"It's a nice day. I just want to enjoy this moment with you," Yugioh responded.  
"And I want to enjoy it too," Yugi said.  
  
  
  
Well, here's the end of another chapter. Things are on a happy note. In this story, Yugioh's kingdom still exists. How will the people react to his return? Review to find out. Again, I have the next chapter all planned out. Actually, I'm writing all my thoughts down for all my chapters on index cards so all I have to do is look back to them when I'm ready to write them out. It is a good strategy, take it from me because instead of trying to write something off the top of my head, I can look back to the written out thoughts and write a chapter from them. I'm just giving friendly advice to all the other writers out there. 


	3. Return to the Ancient Kingdom

Recap: Yugi was taken prisoner by Yami Malik. Yugioh flew through the Shadow Realm to save him. He found Yugi with the help from a mysterious presence. He saved Yugi and left the Shadow Realm. Why are Yugioh's wings white, Read to find out.  
  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
Chapter 3: Return to the Ancient Kingdom  
  
  
Yugioh flies on as night falls. The night is full of stars, and a full moon is out. It is a beautiful and perfect night for flying. Yuig is sleeping peacefully in Yugioh's arms. Yugi put his arms on his lap, and hs his head on Yugioh's chest. Yugioh looks at Yugi and smiles. He then looks ahead as he flies on to Yugi's house.   
Meanwhile, Bakura, Yami Bakura (A/N: In this story, Yami Bakura is nice, and he has become good friends with Bakura as well as Yugi, Yugioh, Joey, Te`a and Tristan), Joey, Te`a and Tristan were all worried about Yugi's safety.  
"I'm worried about Yugi," Te`a said.  
"I never thought that Yugioh would do something like that. He was always there for Yugi, even when I wasn't so nice," Yami Bakura added.  
"Yeah, that was totally unexpected," Bakura added.  
They are unaware that Yugioh is not evil anymore. They also are unaware that he is on his way wiht Yugi, and that Yugi is safe.  
"It's getting late. Let's get some shut eye," Joey said.  
The others agreed, and they all slept on the floor. They were worried about Yugi, but they still managed to get some sleep.  
In the morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi. "Wake up Yugi," Yugioh softly said.  
Yugi awakened to feel a gentle breeze still blowing in his face. "Did you fly nonstop?" he asked.  
"Yes, I did," Yugioh responded without a hint of exhaustion.  
"But how can you still be flying and not be tired?" Yugi asked.  
"All of my memories returned Yugi. I remember that I had these wings since birth. They didn't extend until I was 2 years of age. I remember a mysterious voice telling my parents and me that I would be able to fly to infinity and back without tiring. The voice also said that nothing in the universe can damage my wings in any way," Yugioh responded.   
"Was that mysterious voice the voice that I heard in the Shadow Realm after I escaped Yami Malik?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes it was Yugi, and also the voice that led me to you," Yugioh responded.  
Half an hour later, they arrived at the Turtle Games Shop. Yugioh landed on the steps and placed Yugi down. Yugi unlocked the door, and they went in. Te`a and the others awakened to the sound of the door unlocking, and they were standing. The moment they saw Yugioh, they were frightened.  
"Oh no, Yugioh's back!" Joey shouted.  
"Don't worry guys, he's back to normal," Yugi said.  
It was then that Te`a noticed Yugioh's white wings.  
"Hey guys look, his wings are white," she said.  
The others looked and saw that Te`a was right.  
"Weren't his wings black?" Tristan asked.  
"I should tell you what happened. What you saw a few days ago, was the darker side of me. When all the Millennium Items and God cards were gathered, he overpowered me and took Yugi. He took Yugi to a palace in the Shadow Realm. Yugi felt the strain right away, but my darker self found the heart to put a spell on him to keep him alive. As long as Yugi didn't stretch my darker self's patience to the limit, he would be fine. If my darker self ran out of patience, the spell would be taken away, and Yugi would die. Yugi was a prisoner in the dungeon," Yugioh responded.  
"But where were you?" Bakura asked.  
"I was still inside my darker self's mind. He had me chained to a mental wall. I struggled to get free, but the chains were too strong. Yugi tried to get through to me, but my darker self blocked him off. Sometimes, my darker self let the block slip, allowing Yugi to get through. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long because the block was put up again, but even stronger. Yugi even tried to escape from the palace," Yugioh responded.  
"What happened?" Te`a asked.  
"My darker self saw him escape and made chase.," Yugioh responded. "He caught up with Yugi and took him back to the dungeon. My darker self was getting very impatient with Yugi and vice versa. Yugi challenged him to a duel. Every time Yugi lost life points, he was physically hurt. I sensed his pain and struggled all I could to get free. After he lost 1300 life points, I didn't want him to suffer any longer. I used the power of the love and friendship that I had for him and finally broke my chains.  
"When I got through all of my darker self's barriers, I noticed that his life points were still at 1600. I knew that that was too high, and if I didn't do something to lower that, Yugi would never win. I attacked my darker self, bringing his life points down to 1000. Through the now opened link, I was able to find out what Yugi was planning to be able to help him win. I put a spell on my darker self that made him lose 400 life points on the remaining two turns that he had from the Swords of Revealing Light. Yugi was starting to lose faith in himself and I reassured him. When my darker self's life points were at 200, Yugi performed the Dark Magic Ritual and wiped out the last of his life points. But my darker self wasn't ready to quit," Yugioh said.  
"What did he do?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"He tried to Mind Crush Yugi, but I stopped him. Instead, he used a Crush spell," Yugioh responded.  
"Waht is a Crush spell?" Bakura asked.  
"A Crush spell is like a wave of extreme pressure going against your body," Yugioh responded. "Yugi was left battered and beaten even more. That was the last straw for me. Using all the love and friendship I had for Yugi, I was able to vanquish my darker self forever. I was in control of the now free body.   
I went to Yugi's side and healed him. Since I was still dressed as a Pharaoh, he screamed when he saw me. I told him that everything would be all right now that my darker side was vanquished forever. For a few moments, it seemed that way. Then Yugi got taken by some kind of magic. I spread my wings, preparing to take off when a feather dropped. I picked it up and saw that it was as white as fresh fallen snow. I looked at my wings to see that they were indeed white," he added.  
"Who took him?" Joey asked.  
"I didn't find that out until he escaped. Through our mental link, he told me that he had escaped from Yami Malik. He was so focused on getting away, that I guess he didn't bother to look at where he was. Without the help from a mysterious presence, I wouldn't have found him in time," Yugioh responded.  
"In time? Was he captured again?" Te`a asked.  
"Yes he was. One of Yami Malik's duel monsters recaptured him and took him to a spot near a cliff," Yugioh responded. "I called for my duel monsters to fight Yami Malik's monsters. With teamwork, they defeated Yami Malik's monsters, except for the one holding Yugi. I went to get him, but had to stop because the monster was getting closer to the edge of the cliff, threatening to send Yugi over," he added.  
"What did you do?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"Yugi bit the duel monsters hand and pushed it off. I was able to destroy it with a Mind Crush. Yugi ran towards me, but Yami Malik got in between us. Yugi backed up as Yami Malik approached him; unfortunately, he forgot about the cliff. He fell over the edge. I ran over and jumped after him. I spread my wings, flew down and caught him. I flew up and hovered in the air away from the cliff, allowing Yami Malik to get a good look at me. Then I opened a gate out of the Shadow Realm and flew for here," Yugioh responded.  
"What amazed me is that he flew nonstop, and he wasn't even tired," Yugi said.  
"I'm sorry to say this, but I have to return to my kingdom," Yugioh said.  
"Do you really have to go?" Yugi asked sadly.  
Yugioh saw how sad Yugi was and said, "I'm sorry Yugi, but I have to go. Even though you will no longer have the puzzle, we will still have our mental link no matter how far we are separated." He went outside and spread his wings.  
"Will we ever see each other again?" Yugi asked.  
"I will be here when you need me. I will always be your guardian and friend Yugi," Yugioh responded. He took to the sky, hovered to say goodbye, and flew off.  
/I'll miss you very much/  
//I'll miss you too Yugi. Feel free to talk to me anytime. I'll contact you again when I get settled in the kingdom//  
Yugi and his friends went back into the shop. Then the phone rang.  
"Hello, Moto residence," Yugi said as he answered the phone.  
"Hey Yugi, it's grandpa. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be back in two months," his grandfather said.  
"Okay grandpa, I'll see you then," Yugi said. He flips the sign to open as his friends leave for their homes.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh is on his way to the kingdom. Suddenly, he feels energy around him, giving him a power boost. He flies faster than he thought possible. He is flying faster than the speed of light. He reaches the spot where the kingdom was in half an hour.  
The kingdom rose out of the said. Ten minutes later, the kingdom was completely out of the sand, and all of the sand was back on the ground. The people awakened from their state of suspended animation. When they saw Yugioh, they were afraid.  
"Don't be afraid my people. I am not what I used to be anymore," Yugioh said. He walked by them.  
As he walked by, the people saw his white wings. They rejoiced because they knew that his wings being white meant that he was back to his more gentle self again. Yugioh went to the palace. His son and guards saw his wings and greeted him with happy hearts.  
"Welcome back my liege, it is great to see that you are normal again," one of the guards said.  
"I would still be evil if it wasn't for Yugi. He helped me to see the world in a new light. His purity and innocence helped me to vanquish my dark side forever," Yugioh said.  
"I hope that we can meet your friend father," Yugioh's son Jaime said.  
"Someday, you will get that chance," Yugioh said. "Tell everyone what I told you about Yugi," he added.  
The guards obeyed and went through the kingdom. They spread the news about their ruler's friend. Yugioh and Jaime walked through the kingdom. Jaime told Yugioh what happed after he was sealed away. They spent an hour. Afterwards, Yugioh went back to his room. When he was there, the mysterious voice called out to him.  
"The time to explain is now," the voice said.  
"Who are you?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am the Great Spirit. I was the one who gave you your wings in the first place. It was me who helped you find Yugi. You're wings are white again because of your love for and friendship with Yugi. You cared about him more than your own life, and was willing to do anything to make sure that he would always be safe. That's why you were able to vanquish your evil side," the Great Spirit responded.  
"Wait a minute, my wings were white to begin with?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes they were," The Great Spirit responded. "When you became cold and hard, your wings turned black. When you were sealed away, you forgot every detail about your past, even your wings. When your memories returned, your blackened wings did as well. With Yugi's and your determination to defeat your evil self, you vanquished him for good, and your wings became white again.  
As for you, you will not age another day. The same goes for Yugi, as well as he will not get any taller than he is now. Your kingdom is now under my protection. I put a spell on in that will keep unwanted eyes from seeing it. Even the most advanced technology won't be able to detect it. Also, the kingdom and its people will be transparent. Outsiders walking by will just go through it like it isn't even there. I know that you will want to show the kingdom to Yugi, so it will be visible and real for him, his friends, and his grandfather," he added.  
"I'm glad to know that my kingdom and people will be safe," Yugioh said.  
Then the Great Spirit told the people everything that he told Yugioh. The people were glad and worshipped the him from that day forward. For he was the only God and could easily surpass any other so-called gods.  
Yugioh mentally contacted Yugi and told him everything. Yugi is glad that the kingdom and its people will be safe.  
Meanwhile, Yami Malik was out of the Shadow Realm. 'I'll kill you Yugi. Even now, I have a pan to do so,' he thought.  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter 3. What is Yami Malik's plan? Review to find out. Sorry for the wait. I won't be writing the next chapter until after my finals, which begins the Monday after next. Preview for next chapter: Yugioh has hidden powers that he couldn't access due to him becoming evil. Someone has stolen Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and the Polymerization card. Yugi is feeling babied by his friends. Stay tuned for: Find the Power Within to save Yugi.  
  
Ta Ta  



	4. Find the Power Within to save Yugi

Recap: Yugioh has returned to his kingdom. The people are glad that he is back to his gentle self again. Somewhere, Yami Malik is planning to kill Yugi.  
  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
Chapter 4: Find the Power withing to save Yugi  
  
  
Two months have passed since the Shadow Realm incident. Yugi's grandfather has returned from his exhibition, and is running the shop again. Yugioh is ruling his kingdom with a gentle hand, but also with justice and wisdom. The people couldn't have asked for a better ruler.  
Meanwhile, Yami Malik is almost ready to put his plan into action. A week ago while Seto Kaiba was on a business trip, Yami Malik stole his three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards as well as the card that fuses them into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
'Now that Yugioh is gone, I can easily kill Yugi. There will be no one powerful enough to stop me,' Yami Malik thought.  
Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba returned from his business trip. He went to his room to find it a mess. He looked on his desk and saw that his three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, and a Polymerization card were stolen. He found a note in their place.  
The note said, "Hello Kaiba. I'm sure that you found out about my presence here. Your security never suspected a thing due to my magic. Your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon will be just what I need to kill Yugi. Just think, Yugi killed by your own cards hahahaha. Yami Malik."  
'I better call Yugi. He is going to be in big trouble,' Kaiba thought (A/N: In the series, Kaiba is a jerk who needs to open his eyes and his heart. In this story, he has opened his eyes and heart. He has become good friends with Yugi and the gang.). He picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number.  
At the Turtle Games Shop, the phone rang.  
"Moto residence," Solomon Moto said.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Moto, this is Kaiba. May I speak to Yugi please?" Kaiba said.  
"Hold on a sec please," Solomon said as he called his grandson over.  
"Hello, this is Yugi," Yugi said.  
"Yugi, this is Kaiba. I was calling to warn you of the big trouble that you are in. When I came back from my business trip a few minutes ago, I found my room trashed. I looked on the desk to see that the cards I use to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon were stolen. In their place I found a note from Yami Malik saying that he was going to use them to kill you," Kaiba said.  
"Thank you," Yugi said with extreme worry in his voice.  
"Don't worry, I'll get my cards back somehow," Kaiba said to reassure Yugi. "I'll be in touch when I can, bye."  
"Bye," Yugi said as he hung up the phone. He mentally panicked immediately afterwards. /What am I going to do? I can't face that/ He was so deep in his state of panic, he didn't realize that he just talked to Yugioh.  
Yugioh heard and felt that Yugi was very scared. //Yugi, what's wrong? Why are you so scared?//  
/I just got a call from Kaiba. He told me that the cards used to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon were stolen from him by Yami Malik/  
//This is bad. Be very careful Yugi. Tell the rest of your friends about it//  
/Okay/  
Yugioh still sensed that Yugi was scared. //Don't worry Yugi. I'll be there if you get into danger//  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Solomon asked when he saw Yugi's blank expression.  
"Yami Malik stole the cards Kaiba uses to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Yugi responded.  
"Oh dear, this is bad," Solomon said.  
"That's what Yugioh said," Yugi said.  
Yugi called his friends, telling them to meet at his house. In half an hour, they were all there.  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Te`a asked.  
Yugi was in a state of panic again. Kaiba noticed and decided to tell the others for him.  
"When I returned from my business trip, I found my room a mess. I looked on my desk and saw that the cards I used to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon were missing. I found a note saying that they were going to be used to kill Yugi. The note was from Yami Malik," Kaiba responded.  
"This is bad," Te`a said.  
"That's the third time I heard that today," Yugi said.  
"Third? Who else did you tell?" Kaiba asked.  
"I told grandpa and Yugioh," Yugi responded.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh was very worried about Yugi's situation. Jaime walked up to the throne and saw his father's worried state.  
"Father, what's wrong?" Jaime asked.  
"My friend Yugi is in a terrible situation," Yugioh responded.  
"You never told me about this," Jaime said.  
"I couldn't bear to tell anyone, but I will have to now. You see Jaime, Yami Malik is after him. I not too long ago finished talking with Yugi through our mental link. He told me that the cards that his friend Kaiba uses to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon were stolen by Yami Malik," Yugioh said.  
Suddenly, a voice said, "Yugioh, you must find the power withinn yourself to be able to help Yugi."  
"What do you mean Great Spirit?" Yugioh asked.  
"There are powers within you that are waiting to be discovered. Your Millennium powers are nothing compared to the powers inside of you," the Great Spirit responded.  
"Why are the powers hidden from my father?" Jaime asked.  
"If your father didn't become evil, he would have been mastered them already. These powers can never be used if the person is evil," the Great Spirit responded. "You have powers that are greater than anything in the universe combined Yugioh," he added.  
"What do I need to do?" Yugioh asked.  
"I will take you to an abandoned part of the kingdom. You will go through vigorous training to unlock your powers and abilities," the Great Spirit responded.  
Yugioh was taken to a huge underground palace.  
"This is where you will train. This training will unlock your powers and abilities. By the end of the training, you won't have any need for the Millenium Items anymore. That's why you don't have them with you," the Great Spirit said.  
"I never knew this place existed. It is even bigger than my palace," Yugioh said in amazement.  
"This place has been abandoned long before you were born," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh entered and the Great Spirit placed a force field over the palace.  
"How should I begin my training?" Yugioh asked.  
"Start by flying through this palace as fast as you can. When you've finished that, run as fast as you can through the palace," the Great Spirit responded.  
Yugioh spread his wings and flew through the palace. He flew as fast as he currently could. Then, he began to speed up even more. He is flying faster than the speed of light, a speed that is so fast that he returns to the start in pratically no time.  
Then he lands and starts running. He feels himself running at the same speed that he just flew at. Again he returns to the start in practically no time flat. 'I could never fly or run this fast until two months ago. For some reason, I don't feel the slightest bit tired either,' he thought.  
"As you guessed, you can now fly and run at very high speeds. You went faster than the speed of light. Increased speed is one of your hidden abilities. As you also found out, you weren't even the least bit tired. You can fly to infinity and back, even at top speed, without feeling tired," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh walks through the palace. He notices a lot of broken columns on the ground.  
"As you can see, there are many columns here. A few feet ahead is the largest part of all the broken columns," the Great Spirit said.  
Sure enough, there was a large part of a column a few feet ahead. Yugioh stopped in front of it.  
"Lift it," the Great Spirit said simply.  
Yugioh bent down and put his hands under the column. He felt energy within him giving him strength, and he lifted the broken column with no trouble at all. "How am I this strong?" he asked.  
"The broken column was only a small test compared to what you will be able to lift. Great strength is another one of your abilities. You will be able to lift things from the light weight of a feather to the heaviest thing in the universe," the Great Spirit responded.  
A fiery path is suddenly created.  
"You don't have the puzzle with you, but it really won't matter. I want you to walk through this fiery path.  
Yugioh did as he was told without question. He had faith that he wouldn't be harmed as he walked into the flames. As he walked, he realized that he couldn't even feel a bit of the fire's awesome heat. Half an hour later, he was out of the path. There isn't even a scratch on him.  
"As you found out, you are invulnerable. The fire was as hot as the hottest star in space," the Great Spirit said.  
"If that was the case, then why didn't this place burn down?" Yugioh asked.  
"I have put a heat resistant spell on this place. The force field is part of the heat resistant spell. There is nothing that can match my powers. I am the creator of the universe," the Great Spirit responded. "Even though my powers are far greater than yours, your powers are still far stronger than anything in the universe combined. I am not a being of the universe," he added.  
Yugioh knew that being invincible would be a big help in protecting Yugi.  
"Your training has only begun Yugioh. When you'll finish depends on you," the Great Spirit said.  
"I am ready," Yugioh said.  
After one day passed, Yugioh had successfully mastered the powers of invisibility, teleportation, levitation, and creation.   
"You have mastered true invisibility Yugioh. Just like the spell I put over your kingdom, you can't be detected by anything. Even other magic and the most advanced technology won't be able to know where you are," the Great Spirit said. "Now, you must know how to heal without having to use the Millennium Puzzle. Appearing before you now is the body of a bloodied female. You will have to focus on only healing the child to be able to heal her," he added.  
Yugioh put his hand on the person, concentrated on what he was told to do, and successfully healed her. She disappeared, only for more people to appear. By the end of the day, healing was like second nature to Yugioh.   
"You're doing well Yugioh. I expected nothing less from you. You should be done by the end of the week," the Great Spirit said.  
"I'll do anything you ask of me," Yugioh said.  
"Take your shoes off. You don't need them anymore," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh took off his sandals and flung them across the room. They smashed against the wall.  
"I will give you your next ability, and that is the knowledge of the world. You will also have the knowledge all the locations in the world and universe," the Great Spirit said as he gave Yugioh the ability. "Your final part of the training will be to master the elements," he added.  
"You mean control them?" Yugioh asked.  
"No, I don't mean control them. I mean becoming one with them," the Great Spirit responded.  
"So, you're saying that instead of controlling the elements, I will be their partner?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," the Great Spirit responded. "To become one with the elements, I will take you to different spots of the world. The first place is inside an active volcano," he added.  
Yugioh was taken to the inside of Hawaii's volcano.  
"This is the most active volcano in the world. It hasn't stopped erupting for over 15 years. To be one with fire, you will have to clear your mind and focus your powers into the lava of this volcano," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh cleared his mind and concentrated hard to connect with the lava of the volcano. As the day progressed, he felt the heat of the lava becoming one with him. He looked at his hands to see them turning into fire. Soon his entire body was on fire; however, he didn't feel the heat. He was becoming one with the lava. By the end of the day, he had completely joined with the lava.  
"Well done Yugioh. The lava has accepted you as its partner. You are now one with fire. The next element is water," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh was transported to the middle of the Pacific Ocean.  
"This is the Pacific Ocean, the largest ocean in the world. To become one with water, you will have to communicate with some of the life at the bottom of the ocean. That means that you will have to go to the bottom of the ocean. Don't hold your breath. You will find out why not later," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh dove underwater. Using his speed, he was standing on the ocean floor in no time. He cleared his mind to reach out to the marine life. A group of dolphins heard his call and swam to him.  
"Hello friend," one of the dolphins said in its language.  
Yugioh understood what the dolphin said. "Hello to you too," he said in its language.   
By speaking in its language, he found out that he could breathe underwater. He continued to talk with the dolphins. After talking for half the day, the dolphins left. Yugioh concentrated on becoming one with the water. He felt the water slowly merging with him. He felt himself becoming water. He swam along with the current of the water. By the end of the day, he had become one with the element of water.  
He was then transported to a forest.  
"To become one the earth element, you will have to communicate your body to the ground, and the trees. You will also have to be in harmony with the animals here," the Great Spirit said.  
"How do I communicate my body?" Yugioh asked.  
"You will find out," the Great Spirit responded.  
Yugioh slowly walked through the forest. The ground suddenly felt soft underneath his bare feet. It was like he was showing his respect for the ground's delicate nature, and the ground was responding to his respect for it. His feet melted into the ground a little when he stopped ten minutes later. He was able to feel the process of how the ground produces plants.  
A couple of hours later, he was in harmony with the ground. He then walked over to a nearby tree. It was a redwood. It towered above him in its radiance and beauty. He put his hand on it. He cleared his mind and was able to link to the tree. Through the link, he was able to feel the tree's strengths and weaknesses as well. By the middle of the day, he had merged with the tree.  
Then he walked through the forest again. A few hours later, he came across a group of forest animals. They saw him and smiled. They felt that he was one with the trees and the ground that they lived or trodded on.  
"Hello friend," the bear grunted.  
"Hello to you," Yugioh said in the bear's language.  
"We would be honored to be in harmony with you," a bird chirped.  
"As I would be to be in harmony with you," Yugioh said in the bird's language.  
He spent the rest of the day talking to the animals present. In doing so, he had become one with the forest.  
"Well done Yugioh! You have become one with the animals. Those animals are a small fraction of the many animals you will be able to speak with. Now, for the final element. Fly about 4 1/2 miles into the air," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh spread his wings and flew into the air. With a little speed boost, he was 4 1/2 miles into the air in a minute.  
"This will be an easy one. To become one with the air, you have to create a wind strong enough to sends the clouds on your left thousands of miles, and a wind that will destroy the patch of smog behind you," the Great Spirit said.  
"That is easy. I should have no trouble doing that one," Yugioh said. He turned to face the clouds and started flapping his wings in their direction. He flapped them faster and faster until he created a wind. The clouds started to drift in the direction that his wind was taking them. He increased the speed of his wings and sent the clouds far, far away. It was like the air itself was merging with him to blow the clouds far away.  
Then he slowed and stopped flapping his wings. He turned to face the smog that was behind him. He started flapping his wings again, but slowly and with force. He created a wind that would pierce through just about anything like a hot knife through butter. The smog was completely destroyed by his piercing wind.  
"Well done! Now to transport you into outer space," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh was taken to outer space. He found out that he could breathe right away. There was no air, but he could breathe. He felt the energies of the stars, the moon, the sun, the planets and the asteroids as he slowly flew through space. By the end of the day, he had merged with the element of air and outer space.  
"Excellent work Yugioh! Your natural ability to learn quickly has allowed you to breeze through your training. Now you are ready to protect Yugi whenever the time comes for it," the Great Spirit said.  
Yugioh was transported back to the palace. Jaime was waiting for his return.  
"Welcome back father," Jaime said. "I'd be safe to assume that your training went well."  
"Better than you would ever imagine my son. I am one with the elements. I can understand and speak animal languages, and much more," Yugioh said.  
"From this day forward Yugioh, you will no longer have the need or want to eat, drink or sleep. Your powers will nurture your body. You won't even have to take another bath. All you have to do is use your powers and your body will be cleaned. As far as understanding and speaking animal languages, that goes the same for people of other countries," the Great Spirit said.  
The six Millennium Items appeared before their master.  
"You will no longer need the powers of these items. Your powers are greater than these six items combined," the Great Spirit said.  
"Will I still have my connection with Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, you will. You are now able to do it on your own instead of having to have the puzzle," the Great Spirit said. Then he destroyed the items.  
Meanwhile back in Japan, Yugi, Joey, Te`a and Tristan were in a forest. Ever since the news that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon would be released to kill Yugi, his friends never let him out of their sight. Yugi began to feel like he is absolutely helpless. It is like his friends don't think that he can look out for himself. He couldn't even have a single moment of privacy because they turned him down when he requested it.  
'It seems as though the only way I'll be able to get any privacy is if I sneak off,' Yugi thought. He decided not to do it until his friends were asleep.  
Meanwhile, Yami Malik watched from behind a tree. 'Soon, I will strike. All I have to do is wait for Yugi to be alone, and then I can put my plan into action,' he thought.  
Before nightfall, Bakura, Yami Bakura and Kaiba came by to talk. At nightfall, everyone except Joey slept in their sleeping bags. Joey was to be the watchman tonight. Yugi knew that the only way that he could leave undetected was if Joey fell asleep.   
The next morning, Yugi awakened with the rising sun. He saw that Joey was fast asleep. He quietly got up and walked away. Yami Malik was awake the entire time.  
'Ahhh, so you finally made your move Yugi. Now I will make mine,' Yami Malik thought. He then fused the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Listen closely my servant. I want you to find and sieze Yugi. Take him to a place that is far away from any civilization. From there, kill him and report back to me," he said.  
The dragon took off to carry out its orders. It flew swiftly. Meanwhile, Yugi was just walking along. He started to feel peaceful when he suddenly heard a roar. He looked up to see the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon heading right for him. The dragon came by fast, but he ducked its first pass with plenty of time to spare. He got up and started running.  
The dragon gave chase. It dives at Yugi again. Yugi just barely gets out of the way this time. He hopes to get to his friends before the dragon can get him. That hope is sent down the drain as the dragon captures him on the third pass (A/N: Like they say, third time's a charm). He screams as he is taken away at a pretty good speed.  
The scream causes Joey and the others to wake up.  
"That sounded like Yugi," Bakura said.  
"And he's in trouble," Yami Bakura added.  
Joey feels really bad about falling asleep when he was "supposed" to keep watch.  
In Egypt, Yugioh was talking with Jaime when he sensed that Yugi was in big trouble.  
"What is it father?" Jaime asked.  
"Yugi's in grave danger. I can sense that he was captured by the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Yugioh responded.  
"You're right Yugioh. Yugi was captured by the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," the Great Spirit said.  
"Father, you must go to him! I'll handle things until you come back," Jaime said.  
Yugioh nodded. He went outside the palace, spread his wings, and took off. He teleported to where the dragon was and gave chase. He became invisible, but only to the dragon. He wanted Yugi to see him. //Yugi//  
/Yugioh? Where are you?/  
//Look over your right shoulder//   
Yugi looked over his right shoulder and saw Yugioh. The dragon felt Yugi's movement. It looked down at him to see him looking over his shoulder. It looked in the same direction, but didn't see anything. Yugi noticed that.  
/How am I able to see you when the dragon can't?/  
//I have made myself invisible to only the dragon//  
The dragon flew on, unaware that it was being followed. Yugioh used his powers to quietly transport Yugi into his arms. Then Yugioh made Yugi invisible to the dragon. The dragon felt open air in its talons. It looked and saw that it no longer had Yugi. It was confused on how Yugi could've gotten away.  
Yugioh prepares to use the element of fire. He unwraps his right arm from under Yugi's knees and stretches it toward the dragon. Yugi sees Yugioh's hand glow orange. The next thing Yugi sees is a stream of fire going from Yugioh's hand to the dragon. Yugioh made the fire undetectable for the dragon. The dragon got hit and is sent back into the Shadow Realm. Then Yugioh wraps his right arm under Yugi's knees again.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
"Care to tell me what happened?" Yugioh asked.  
"You know about when I first got the news about the cards used to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon being stolen. Well, since then, Joey, Te`a and Tristan have never let me have any privacy. I felt like a newborn baby. At dawn, I woke up to find my friends sleeping. I snuck off so I could get some privacy. I was enjoying it when the dragon attacked. I tried to get back to my friends, but the dragon grabbed me," Yugi responded.  
"Let's go back to your friends Yugi. We will get this straightened out," Yugioh said as he flies toward the place where Yugi's friends are.  
They arrived in half an hour, and Yugioh placed Yugi down. Yugi's friends were relieved beyond meaning to see that Yugi was safe.  
"Yugi! Thank goodness you're safe," Te`a said.  
"We were all so worried about you," Tristan said.  
"What happened?" Bakura asked.  
"He was captured by the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Yugioh responded.  
"Now I really shouldn't have decided to rest my eyes," Joey said.  
"That's why I snuck off in the first place. You wouldn't give me any privacy. I felt like a newborn baby instead of a teenager," Yugi said.  
"I'm sorry Yug. I guess I got carried away. I will try my best to do better with understanding your feelings," Joey said.  
Te`a and Tristan agreed.  
"That's all right guys. Just be careful next time," Yugi said.  
"Well, I have to get back to my kingdom. Call if you need me," Yugioh said. He took off into the sky.  
"Bye!" Yugi said.  
Yugioh then disappeared. Meanwhile, Yami Malik was angered by the set back.  
'Yugioh is more formidable than I thought. No matter though, I have a new plan just waiting to be put into action,' Yami Malik thought.  
  
  
  
Whoa! What is this new plan? Preview for Chapter 5: A New Ruler: A year has gone by. Yugioh returns to Japan to be able to protect Yugi better. But who is the new Pharaoh? Review to find out.  
  



	5. A New Ruler

Recap: Yugioh went thouogh intense training to unlock his powers and abilities. He has also become one with the elements. He finsihed his training in a week. Yugi ran away from his friends because they never gave him any privaccy. He was captured by the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Yugioh came to his aid. After straightening out the privacy problem, Yugioh teleported back to his kingdom.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: A New Ruler  
  
One year has passed since Yugioh returned to his kingdom. He missed Yugi a lot. After saving him from the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Yugioh teleported back to his kingdom. He is now deciding on what he should do. 'What should I do? Should I got back to Yugi, or should I stay here?' he thought.  
Jaime came in and saw Yugioh's sad state. "What's wrong father?" he asked.  
"I don't know what to do anymore. I want to stay with Yugi, but part of me is telling me that I should stay here and rule," Yugioh responded.  
"I can rule this kingdom in your place. I respect the people as much as you do," Jaime said.  
Yugioh's expression turned from sad to happy. "Yes my son, you can rule as well as I can. Tomorrow, you will be declared the new Pharaoh, and I can go back to Yugi," he said.  
"I will tell the royal officials right away," Jaime said. At that, he left to find the officials. He found them not too long afterwards and told them what Yugioh told him.  
The officials nodded and left to prepare for the declaration. They went through the entire kingdom to tell the news. They were happy for Jaime, but sad that Yugioh would be leaving. At nightfall, Yugioh watched over his sleeping son.  
'Jaime, I would stay, but I know that Yugi will really need me because Yami Malik willl stop at nothing to kill him. I also don't feel whole without Yugi. It's like I'm only a half without Yugi. I need to be with Yugi to be complete,' Yugioh thought.  
Jaime rose with the dawn. A crowd could be heard outside.  
"Well, let's go," Yugioh said.  
Yugioh and Jaime walked outside the palace. People from all over came to watch the declaration of the new Pharaoh.  
"My subjects," Yugioh started, "you have been very loyal to me this year. I am sad to say that I will be leaving."  
There was a huge gasp from the crowd.  
"I know that this is a sudden shock to you, but I must leave. My friend Yugi's life is in grave danger. Yami Malik will stop at nothing to kill him. Yami Malik has sent the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to capture Yugi once already," Yugioh added.  
"How awful," some of the people of the crowd said.  
"So, that is why I must leave. The only way to protect him better will be to live where he lives. There is another reason that I want to be with him. This place is my home, but it is my past home. I feel that part of me is missing when Yugi isn't around. I have realized that my home is with Yugi," Yugioh said. "But now I will get to the thing that you came here for, the crowning of the Pharaoh."  
His hands glowed a yellow, and he touched his crown, and another crown appeared out of thin air. Even though the crown was duplicated, it was as real as the original crown. He took the crown and faced Jaime. "Jaime, you have respected the kingdom and all the people who dwell here from birth to now, your 30th living year (A/N: To clear up any confusion that might take place, Jaime was 28 before the kingdom was buried underground. After the kingdom resurfaced, the people's lives just continued as if the kingdom never got buried). May you continue to have that respect. Kingship is hard, but I have faith in you." he said. He faced the people and said, "Now, behold your new Pharaoh, my son Jaime," he said as he put the crown on Jaime's head.  
The people rejoiced for their new Pharaoh.  
"I will continue in my father's footsteps and rule with patience, wisdom, understanding, and justice. I give my word and my honor that nothing will change," Jaime said.  
Yugioh spread his wings. "Don't worry my people, I will visit whenever I can," he said. Then he took off. He knew that he was leaving the kingdom in good hands.  
In Japan, Yugi is still having problems with Joey, Te`a and Tristan. Since the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon incident, things havent gotten too much better. Yugi has received "some" privacy, but he still felt like a baby.  
Meanwhile, Yami Malik is preparing to put his new plan into action. He has his own Cyber Commander and he trained it to be a killer. He is confident that his new plan won't fail (A/N: It's the same old song isn't it? That's what all bad guys think before their plans end up in failure). He doesn't know how tough pulling off his plans are going to be.  
In his room, Yugi is depressed and angry. 'Why can't my friends understand me? Their understanding of me wanting privacy makes me feel like a two-year old. I wish that they would give me more time to myself. I...' his thought was cut off by the opening door.  
Te`a had come in. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine," he responded; although his mind was screaming, "Leave me in peace for goodness sake!"  
Te`a sat in there with him. He was feeling pretty angry. The Blue Eyes incident just made Joey, Te`a and Tristan more protective. Yugi got a very limited amount of free time before one to them would be around him.  
"Meanwhile, Yugioh is enjoying the open air. Suddenly, he feels Yugi's anger and depression. //Yugi, what's wrong?//  
/My friends still won't give me the privacy that I want/  
//Did you talk to them about it?//  
/Multiple times, but they still don't respect my requests. They give me way less time than I want. I can't take this much longer. I feel like I'm going to say something that I will regret/  
//Hang in there Yugi. We'll straighten this out soon. You won't have to worry about this anymore//  
/How are we going to do that?/  
//I'm coming back to you Yugi. My home is with you//  
/Really?/  
//Yes Yugi, I am coming back. I liked the idea of returning to my kingdom, but I realized that I needed you to feel complete//  
/I'll see you when you get here/  
//Yes, when I get there//  
Yugi felt like a burden was just taken off his shoulders. Yugioh was coming back for good. Yugi would feel complete again. He and Yugioh were always equals in each other's eyes.  
Te`a left Yugi's room. Yugi was relieved. Now he could have some privacy.   
'How am I going to get outside without my friends noticing?' Yugi thought.  
As an answer to his question, he overheard his friends say that they were going to take a nap in the guest room. When he heard them pass his room, he quietly walked out. He went down the stairs and outside. He stood on the front steps waiting for Yugioh.  
Speaking of Yugioh, he was streaking through the sky. 'I thought we straightened the privacy issue out. We'll we're going to straighten this out once and for all,' he thought. He reached the Turtle Games Shop in half an hour due to his speed. Then he slowed down.  
Yugi looks ahead and sees Yugioh approaching. After a few more moments, Yugioh lands twenty yards away from the front steps and retracts his wings. Yugi saw him land, and ran to him with open arms. Yugioh saw Yugi approaching him and spread his arms out as well. Yugi jumps into Yugioh's arms as Yugioh spins him around before placing him down.  
/I've missed you do much/  
//You don't know the half of how much I missed you//  
/It was like a part of me was missing/  
//That's exactly how I felt//  
Then they pulled each other into a hug. They are glad to have each other again. For they are two halves of a whole, not being complete without the other. Then, Te`a, Tristan and Joey came outside, hoping that Yugi didn't get into trouble. They smiled when they saw Yugi and Yugioh hugging. Yugi and Yugioh saw them and ended their hug.  
"We need to talk," Yugioh said.  
"Talk about what?" Joey asked.  
"Yugi told me that the privacy issue hasn't gotten better," Yugioh responded. "He feels like a defenseless two-year old," he added.  
"We have given him some privacy," Te`a said. "We were always with him though."  
"Did you ever consider that maybe he feels this way because of the excessive time that you spent with him?" Yugioh asked.  
Te`a, Tristan and Joey saw the point.  
"We never thought of it that way. We just wanted to protect him," Tristan said.  
"There is a line between protecting and babying. You seemed to cross over that line by spending too much time with him than he would have liked," Yugioh said.  
"Yugioh?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes Yugi," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi put his arms around Yugioh's neck. "Can we go flying?" he whispered into Yugioh's ear.  
Yugioh smiled. "Sure," he responded. He picked up Yugi, spread his wings and flew off.  
Their friends smiled because they knew what Yugi asked. They went back inside the shop.  
Yugioh and Yugi were one mile over the city. Being careful not to draw attention, Yugioh made himself and Yugi invisible to everyone except their friends. Yugioh didn't want to risk being seen by a plane or something that can easily be at least one mile in the air.  
Yugi was awestruck. The view is amazing. Everything looks the size of ants.   
"This is amazing," Yugi said.  
"Yes, it is," Yugioh said.  
"I have never seen things from this high up before," Yugi said.  
"Yes, even the tallest buildings look small from up here," Yugioh said.  
An hour later, they returned home. Yugioh landed on the steps, placed Yugi down, and retracted his wings.  
"What are you going to do about your clothing?" Yugi asked.  
"I was just getting to that," Yugioh responded as his body glowed a light blue.  
When the light subsided, Yugioh was wearing the same outfit as Yugi. The only differences were that Yugioh's outfit was a darker blue, he wasn't wearing the white undershirt, and he was wearing boots instead of sneakers. He then makes them visible to anyone.  
They went in to find out that their friends had left. Yugi and Yugioh sit on the couch and are greeted by Yugi's grandfather.  
"Hey boys, and welcome back Yugioh," Solomon said.  
"It's good to be back where I truly belong," Yugioh said.  
It was 10 pm, and Yugi went upstairs to get ready for bed. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he finished, he went into his room and put his pajamas on. He climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
Yugioh came in to find Yugi fast asleep. He smilded and pulled up a chair next to Yugi's bed to watch over him. Immediately afterwards, he sensed an unfriendly presence nearby. 'I might as well just let that duel monster watch us. It can't do anyting while I'm here anyway,' he thought.  
The unfriendly presence was indeed a duel monster. It watched as Yugi went up to prepare for bed as well as Yugioh going up to watch over him. The monster soon departed. Half an hour later, it reported back to Yami Malik.  
"This is not good. With the Pharaoh back, I won't be able to pull off my plans easily," Yami Malik said. He knew that he would have to be sneaky if he were to have a chance at killing Yugi.  
Meanwhile, Yugi sleeps peacefully as Yugioh continues to watch over him.  
'Don't worry Yugi, I'm back for good. I will be here when you need me. I will protect you from whatever Yami Malik throws at you,' Yugioh thought.  
Yugi was at peace this night. Yugioh was back for good, and they weren't going to be a great distance apart for a long time.  
'I'm so glad that you're back Yugioh. I didn't know what I was going to do without you,' Yugi thought as he slept.  
The sun rose to the start of a beautiful morning.  
"Wake up Yugi," Yugioh said gently.  
The sleeping boy awakened and looked at Yugioh. He smiled and said, "Good morning."  
"Good morning to you too," Yugioh said. "Go get ready. You have school today," he added. Then he left the room and went downstairs.  
Yugi got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After he finished, he brushed his teeth, and when back into his room to get dressed. After getting dressed, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. He grabbed his back pack and prepared to leave when Yugioh grabbed his wrist.  
"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.  
"No, not at all young one," Yugioh responded. He picked up Yugi and said, "I just wanted to give you a lift."  
Yugi smiled and put his arms around Yugioh's neck. Yugioh smiled and walked outside. He made Yugi and himself invisible, spread his wings and flew off into the sky.  
/Thank you for giving me a lift/  
//You don't have to use the mental link. No one will hear us. When I made us invisible, I also made us soundproof to all ears//  
"Oh," Yugi said. "Anyway, thanks for giving me a lift," he added.  
"It's no problem Yugi," Yugioh said.  
Ten minutes later, they landed in front of the outdoor basketball court. They were the first to arrive. Yugioh made Yugi and himself visible again. He kept his wings out, but he made it so only Yugi and their friends would be able to see them. A few minutes later, the other students began to arrive. When the other students saw Yugioh, they thought that he was probably a new student. Upon taking a closer look, they were amazed by how much he looked like Yugi.  
Then Bakura arrived. He saw Yugi and Yugioh and walked over to them. Yugioh and Yugi saw Bakura approaching them and prepared to greet him.  
"Hi Yugi, Yugioh," Bakura said. "So, have you come to be at school with Yugi?" he asked Yugioh.  
"Good morning Bakura," Yugioh said. "No, I'm not here for school. I only came to give Yugi a lift," he added.  
Bakura then saw Yugioh's wings. He also noticed that no one else seemed to notice them. "I see. I also see that no one else here knows about them," he said quietly.  
"Yeah, I made them invisible to all except Yugi, you and the rest of our friends," Yugioh said quietly enough for only Yugi and Bakura to hear.  
Just then, the bell rang.  
"Well, Bakura and I have to go to class," Yugi said.  
"When do you get out for the day?" Yugioh asked.  
"My classes are over for the day at 2:30," Yugi responded.  
"Okay, I will see you then," Yugioh said.  
Yugi and the other students left for class. After they were all out of sight, Yugioh became invisible and flew off. On the way to class, Yugi and Bakura met up with Joey, Te`a and Tristan.  
"Good morning Yugi," Te`a said.  
"Good morning," Yugi said cheerfully. He was still not to happy with how they treated him, but he had made up his mind to give them another chance.  
Things start off well between Yugi and his friends. At lunchtime, they all sat together.  
"Hey Yug', do you want to go to the forest with Tristan and me? We're going there to relax," Joey said.  
"Sure guys, I'll be glad to," Yugi said. "I'll tell Yugioh right now," he added as he went into a trance-like state. /Yugioh?/  
//Yes?//  
/Is it okay if I go to the forest with Joey and Tristan after school?/  
//Of course, just let me know when I should get come get you. I'll tell your grandfather so he won't worry//  
/Okay/  
"Yugioh said that I could go. He's going to tell Grandpa about it," Yugi said.  
"Okay, then it's settled," Tristan said.  
The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Yugi and his friends. After school, Yugi, Joey and Tristan left for the forest. It was an hour walk. When they arrived, they put their stuff down adn sat down to relax.  
Unknown to them, Yami Malik was watching from a nearby bush. 'I'll kill you for sure Yugi,' he thought.  
Half an hour later, Yugi said, "I'm going for a walk."  
"Okay Yug'," Joey said.  
'Maybe they will keep their promise this time after all,' Yugi thought happily as he went for a walk. Half an hour later, he reaches a cliff. He stands a few feet from the edge and looks down. The sight leaves him awestuck there is a river winding a trail at the bottom.  
'This is amazing,' he thought as he saw a waterfall pouring water into the river. He just stood there for half an hour. He then headed back to where his friends were. He is ten minutes away from his friends when he is confronted by a Cyber Commander.  
'What? A Cyber Commander? But how? Tristan always has his deck with him,' Yugi thought. Looking closer, he notices that this Cyber Commander looks a lot more fierce than Tristan's. 'Wait a minute, this can't be Tristan's Cyber Commander. This one looks a lot meaner.'  
The Cyber Commander then fired at Yugi. Yugi go out of the way as a nearby tree was blasted to kingdom come, the blast knocking him into another tree. He hit his head, but fortunately, not hard enough to knock him unconscious. Joey and Tristan heard the explosion. They picked up their stuff and ran in the direction of the sound. Suddenly, Yami Malik appeared in front of them.  
"Oh no you don't," Yami Malik said.  
"Get out of our way!" Joey said.  
"Yeah, or else we'll make you!" Tristan said.  
"You wouldn't even be able to touch me," Yami Malik said. He then used his magic on them.  
Joey and Tristan disappeared. They reappeared at their homes.  
'Now that they're gone, I can go see how Yugi is getting along,' Yami Malik thought. He teleported to where Yugi and the Cyber Commander were.  
"Well, I see that you met my Cyber Commander," Yami Malik said. "And don't even think about calling for your friends, they can't help you," he added.  
"What did you do to them?" Yugi asked.  
"Oh, I didn't hurt them. I just sent them home. They won't remember anything about coming here today thanks to a little memory erase I gave them," Yami Malik responded. "Have fun with my Cyber Commander," he added as he disappeared.  
The Cyber Commander attacks again. Yugi jumps out of the way and starts to run. The Cyber Commander gives chase while constantly firing at Yugi. Fifteen minutes later, the chase stopped at the cliff.  
'I'm done for. My luck has run out,' Yugi thought as he no longer has anywhere to go. He closes his eyes and waits to get shot.  
The Cyber Commander comes up and gets ready to fire. Time seemed to slow down as the Cyber Commander fired. The missiles were speeding toward Yugi, but it seemed slow to Yugi.  
'This is it,' Yugi thought.  
Time resumed at its normal pace for him when he felt a sudden gust of wind. Before he could ponder about what happened, an explosion was heard. Ten minutes later, the smoke cleared.  
The Cyber Commander sees that Yugi is gone. 'Where can he be. He couldn't have gotten blown off the cliff. I would have heard him hit the ground if he did,' it thought.  
Yugi opened his eyes. 'I'm still alive! But how?' he thought. He looks down to find himself hovering in the air. 'What's going on?' When he shifted, he felt someone's arms shift with him. He looked up to see Yugioh looking down at him.  
//Are you all right?//  
/Yes, thanks to you. How did you know I was in trouble?/  
/I get an image of what is happening in my mind. So, when you are in danger, I see a little bit of what's happening. Should we let that Cyber Commander know where we are?//  
/Yeah, let's let him know/  
"Where is that boy?" the Cyber Commander asked angrily.  
"Why don't you try looking up?" a deep voice asked. "You hothead," the voice added.  
The Cyber Commander looked up and saw Yugioh holding Yugi.  
"You! You don't take a powder do you? I'm going to blast you and your friend to bit," the Cyber Commander said.  
"You won't even scratch me," Yugioh said. He swung Yugi to his back and put a shield over him.  
Yugi put his arms around Yugioh's neck. Yugioh let go of Yugi's waist as the Cyber Commander fired. The missiles were right on target.  
"That takes care of them," the Cyber Commander said.  
"I wouldn't be so sure," a deep voice said through the smoke.  
Sure enough, as the smoke cleared, Yugioh was still hovering in the air. He wasn't even scratched.  
"But that's impossible! How can you be untouched? You protected the boy, but you took a direct hit," the Cyber Commander said.  
"The 'direct hit' only tickled. Nothing in the universe can affect me. In other words, I'm invincible," Yugioh said. "I suggest that you leave now," he added.  
The Cyber Commander complied immediately by running off. 'I don't want to take my chances with him,' it thought.  
"Are you really invincible?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes I am. Yami Malik won't be able to kill me. But he will try everything he can think of to kill you," Yugioh responded.  
"I have to get my stuff," Yugi said.  
"Okay, hold on," Yugioh said as he flew through the air.  
Fifteen minutes later, Yugi pointed out the area where he put his stuff. Yugioh landed, and Yugi got off his back. Yugi picked up his stuff, and went back to Yugioh.  
"Ready?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew off.  
"Why does this happen to me?" Yugi asked. Sadness was evident in his voice.  
"Don't worry, I will be here for you," Yugioh said. He headed for home and arrived there in half an hour. He landed on the steps, put Yugi down, and retracted his wings.  
Yugi opened the door and turned on the lights. They went in to find no one home.  
"Where's Grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
Yugioh looked around and saw a note near the cash register. "Yugi, there's a note over there by the cash register," he said.  
Yugi looked where Yugioh pointed and saw the note. He picked it up and read it. "The note says, 'Boys, I went to the store to get something for dinner. I was going to ask Yugioh, but he left for some reason. Be back soon, Grandpa.'"  
As soon as he finished reading, Solomon came in.  
"I see that you just got here as well," Solomon said.  
"Yes, we did," Yugioh said.  
"Did you have fun Yugi," Solomon asked.  
"Well, my fun was spoiled my fun.  
"What happened?" Solomon asked.  
"Well, my friends and I went to the forest to relax," Yugi started. "I decided to go for a walk half an hour after we got there. I walked until I came to a cliff. I looked over to see a beautiful waterfall pouring water into a river. I stayed there for thirty minutes.  
Then I headed back to where my friends were. Ten minutes before I was where my friends were, a very-fierce looking Cyber commander confronted me. Yami Malik appeared, telling me that he sent my friends home and erased their memory of coming to the forest to prevent them from interfering.  
He disappeared, leaving me at the Cyber Commander's mercy. It fired at me as I ran in my attempt to get away. I didn't notice that I was going in the direction of hte cliff. I stopped at the cliff. I turned to face the approaching Cyber commander," Yugi said.  
"What happened?" Solomon asked.  
"He just stood there. He knew he had nowhere to go. He just waited for the Cyber Commander to kill him," Yugioh responded. "The Cyber commander fired. The missiles were speeding toward Yugi. I flew by fast, scooping up Yugi as I flew by. The missiles hit me instead, but they only tickled," he added.  
"You weren't hurt?" Solomon asked.  
"No, I wasn't. The Cyber Commander couldn't see that because of the smoke. When the smoke cleared he saw that Yugi was gone. I told him to look up. He did so and saw me holding Yugi. The Cyber Commander prepared to fire at me. I swung Yugi around and put a shield around him. When the missiles hit me again, the Cyber Commander thought we were finished. I burst his bubble. He asked how come there wasn't a single scratch on me, and I told him that I was invincible," Yugioh said.  
"Wow, are you really?" Solomon asked.  
Yugioh smiled at the amazement in Solomon's voice and responded, "Yes I am. Nothing in the universe can hurt me. I am not only invincible outwardly, I am invincible inside as well. I won't get sick at anytime from anything," Yugioh responded.  
"This is very interesting. One thing bothers me though. How did you know that Yugi was in trouble?" Solomon said.  
"The first time the Cyber Commander tried to shoot Yugi, Yugi got out of the way. The missiles blasted a tree. The explosion blew Yugi into another tree and he bumped his head. I sensed that he bumped his head against the tree, and I also got a mental image of a Cyber Commander ready to kill him," Yugioh said.  
"Thank you for saving my grandson," Solomon said.  
"It's nothing. I will do all I can to help Yugi," Yugioh said.  
Yugi didn't have any homework, so he was free for the rest of the day. He was bored beyond mention. He decided to relax. He knew that he was safe with Yugioh, especially after what happened today.  
  
  
  
Another day, another chapter. Yami Malik is getting very desperate. Preview for Chapter 6: Yugioh's Secret is Revealed: Yugi and Yugioh go to the mall. Some of the stores in the mall were robbed by criminals. To make manners worse, the criminals have cleverly made themselves look unsuspicious and are cruising through the mall to keep the suspicion low. Will the criminals slip up? Review to find out. There will be a big action scene in this chapter. I won't say where it is, but you will know it when you see it.  
Toodles 


	6. Yugioh's Secret is Revealed

Recap: Yugioh has returned to Yugi with no intentions of leaving again. Yugi feels complete now that Yugioh is back. Another assasination attempt by Yami Malik was foiled.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
Chapter 6: Yugioh's Secret is Revealed  
  
It has been two months sence Yugioh returned . Yugi is more cheerful. The privacy issue has finally been solved. Things have been quiet since the Cyber Commander incident. But Yugi, his friends and grandfather know that the peaceful time won't last.  
Yugi was currently thinking about going to the new mall that opened last week. He really wanted to look around because the people that been there said that there was a lot of variety of stuff in there. He hoped that Yugioh would want to go as well. 'Maybe Yugioh will go with me. I hope he will want to go,' he thought.  
Yugioh was watching television with Solomon. They were watching The Lion King (A/N: I don't know about you, but that is my favorite movie). Yugioh was thinking the same thing as Yugi was.  
'I really want to look around that mall. I hope that Yugi will want to come too,' Yugioh thought.  
After half an hour, Yugi finally propped the question. "May we go to the mall to look around?"  
"Actually, I was going to ask you something similar. In other words, it's all right with me Yugi," Yugioh responded.  
"And it's definitely all right with me," Solomon said. "You need to get out more Yugi. The incidents that happened in the past shouldn't affect your life like this. You don't go out as much as you used to, and you need to have more fun than you've been having since these incidents. You're starting to resume that, but you can do a lot better."  
"I have Yugioh on the getting out more part. I don't know what I would've done without his encouragement and support," Yugi said.  
"You don't have to worry Yugi. I am back, and I have no intention of going away unless it is necessary," Yugioh said.  
"What do you mean by necessary?" Yugi asked.  
"What I mean by that is if there is something going on in my kingdom that only I can help with," Yugioh respnded.  
"Well, are you two going to just stand there, or are you going to the mall?" Solomon asked.  
Yugioh took a firm hold of Yugi's hand. "Ready?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh teleported from the Turtle Games Shop and to an alleyway in the back of a mall. They walked to the front, and entered the mall. They are awestruck. The place is gigantic.  
"Wow, this place is huge," Yugi said.  
"It is pretty big. I heard that this place is thirty stories tall," Yugioh said.  
"Well, where should we start?" Yugi asked.  
"Where should we start what?" Yugioh asked back.  
"Where should we start looking," Yugi responded.  
"Let's start on this floor. We can go up and look around each floor from there," Yugioh said.  
"Okay," Yugi said.  
Yugi and Yugioh began their tour by looking around the first floor. They came across a lot of shoes, clothing, toy and game stores.  
"Let's go to the next floor," Yugi said.  
"All right," Yugioh said.  
As they went up the escalator, some girls tried to hit on Yugioh. He just ignored them completely.  
'I have better things to do than flirt with them,' Yugioh thought.  
Yugi and Yugioh were unaware of the danger lurking within the mall. There was a robbery on the 20th floor. There were three black muscular male robbers. They were wearing black clothing, shades on their eyes, scarfs around their mouths and caps on their heads. They were completely covered which was a good way to avoid the security cameras that were inside from getting a good shot of their faces. The leader of the group then pulled out a gun and fired a shot in the air. He looked the most muscular of the three. Then he spoke out.  
"All right, everyone down on the ground now! If you cooperate, this will be quick, and no one will get hurt," he said.  
Everyone cooperated by getting down on the ground.   
"All right Lenny, Bobby, get everything from out of this store, and move on to the next one. I'll make sure that no one tries anything while we're robbing," the leader said.  
"You got it Boss," Lenny said.  
Lenny and Bobby then proceeded to the jewelry cases. They smashed the glass and picked the cases clean. Then they proceeded to the cash register. They picked the cash register clean as well.  
"I would like to thank you for these donations. They will help us to fufill our greatest wishes," the leader of the criminals said.  
Then the criminals put their stash in a box that appeared from out of nowhere. When they were finished, the box disappeared (A/N: Now this should make you wonder. How did they get a magic box? The answer is not Yami Malik, so who else could it be? You will find out around the end, I promise).   
The robbers proceeded to the other stores on the 20th floor. They robbed the stores of all money and/or jewelry, put the stash in the box, and continued on. They kept some of the jewelry out (A/N: That is a big mistake. Why? You will find out later on).  
The robbers went to the bathroom. Fortunately for them, there was no one in there. The magic box suddenly appeared.  
"This is the best robbery that we have pulled off yet," Lenny said.  
"I know, this new ally sure knows his stuff," Bobby added.  
"Yeah. Now let's change into something less suspicious. If we can fool the people here into thinking that we are shoppers like them, we won't have anything to worry about," the leader said.  
They took off their robber's clothing and changed into casual wear. They were all wearing blue jeans, and white shirts with bulldog patterns. They put their other clothing into pull-along luggage that they took from out of the box. Then they stuffed the jewelry that they kept into their pockets.  
"This should fool them. Now everyone will think that we are just ordinary shoppers," the leader said.  
The box disappeared, and they went out of the bathroom. Just as the leader planned, they looked like ordinary shoppers instead of criminals. Some of the other people even stopped them for a friendly word or two. The criminals played the part well. No one suspected that they were the ones who robbed the stores.  
Meanwhile, the clerks in the stores that were robbed activated their silent alarms. Police and news crews were on their way. In another part of the mall, Yugi and Yugioh are on the eighth floor. The assortment of stores seemed to be the same as the first floor even though the stores had different names.  
"May we stop to get something to eat?" Yugi asked.  
"Of course," Yugioh responded.  
They stopped at a Teriyaki restaurant.  
"Oh no, we didn't bring any money," Yugi said.  
Yugioh snapped his fingers, and a wallet appeared in his right hand. "We have now," he said.  
"You're amazing, you know that?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes I do. Now let's get you something to eat," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi ordered a Teriyaki bowl, and Yugioh paid for it. They found a place to sit and sat down. Yugioh placed the wallet down, waved his hand over it, and watched it disappear. They overheard two women talking.  
"I've found a lot of good stuff on the 20th floor," one of the women said.  
"Yeah, I bought some good stuff from some of the stores," the second one said.  
"They have some good quality jewelry too," the first one said.  
"My kids are going to love the toys and games I bought them," the second one said.  
Then they left to look and shop around the store some more.  
"We can at least take a look around the 20th floor. I mean it wouldn't hurt," Yugi said.  
"I suppose so. Finish eating, and we'll go to the 20th floor to look around," Yugioh said.  
Five minutes later, Yugi finished his lunch. They saw that the escalators were crowded. The elevators weren't too much better. There was a long line of people using the up escalators and elevators.  
Meanwhile, the police and news crews have arrived on the scene. The sirens were loud enough to be heard from the eighth floor. The hum-like sound of the news vans could also be heard as well. The police and news crews took the mall by storm. The elevators were cleared as the police officers take one floor up to the 30th floor.  
The news crews are also on every floor. There are some American crews, but most are Japanese. Their cameras have powerul lenses that can easily zoom up, down, in and out up to the 30th floor of any building. Their cameras also have a speaker system that can pick up sounds from hundreds of feet away.  
The police have cameras as well. The difference is their smaller size. The cameras are shaped like small metallic birds with photographic eyes for taking pictures and taping what's going on.  
The people in the mall just go on like normal. Some of them are warned by the police that the men who robbed the store are still in the mall somewhere.  
"What's with all the police and news people?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know Yugi," Yugioh responded.  
"Maybe we should worry about it later," Yugi said.  
"Yeah. For now, let's go to the 20th floor," Yugioh said.  
"How are we going to do that with all the people around the elevators and escalators?" Yugi asked.  
Yugioh took Yugi's hand and teleported to the 20th floor. "Like that," he responded.  
Fortunately, no one saw them teleport. Yugi and Yugioh went looking around, oblivious to the hidden danger.  
"This floor is huge," Yugi said.  
"Yes it is," Yugioh said. "Maybe we should split up. You take the left half, and I'll take the right half. We'll meet back here in the center."  
"Okay," Yugi said.  
They split up. Yugi looked around. He is shocked by what he is seeing. There is still broken glass on the floor of every stored he passed by.  
'What happened here?' Yugi thought. On further inspection, he saw the yellow police tape almost all over the stores. 'These stores must have been robbed. I better find Yugioh and tell him about this,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh is going through the same shock as Yugi. 'What happened? These stores looked like a tornado hit them,' he thought. He looked closer and saw the police tape. 'These stores have been robbed. I better find Yugi before something bad happens.'  
As Yugi goes to find Yugioh, he bumps into a black muscular man.  
"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't see that you were in front of me," Yugi apologized.  
"That's okay kid. We all don't pay attention sometimes," the man said.  
Yugi is about to move on when some jewelry slips out of the man's pocket. Yugi notices that the jewelry looks very new. He then makes a suspicion. "You must be the one who robbed these stores!" Yugi shouted.  
The leader and the two with him know that their cover has been blown. The leader then takes Yugi hostage. The police and newspeople heard Yugi's outburst and run in the direction of the outburst. Yugioh also heard Yugi's outburst and races in the direction of the outburst.  
'I have to make it in time,' Yugioh thought. He got there moments ahead of the police and newspeople. He sees Yugi being held around the chest with a knife to his neck.  
The man sees Yugioh and holds Yugi tighter.  
"Let him go," Yugioh said in a dangerously low voice.  
"Lenny, Bobby, take care of this punk," the leader said as the police and news crews arrived.  
Lenny took the first shot at Yugioh. The bullet just bounced right off his chest. The crimals are very surprised. To add on to this, Yugioh didn't even flinch. The police, newspeople and shoppers who are watching the event unfold are just as surprised.  
Yugioh smirked and said, "That tickled."  
The people were even more surprised by that statement. Lenny and Bobby didn't take the statement seriously and fired all their bullets at Yugioh. The only thing they got was the same result.  
"Are you done yet? I am getting very annoyed and bored. I think that I should teach you a lesson that you will never forget," Yugioh said as his Pharaoh attire appeared in the place of his disguise.  
The people are surprised beyond all reason now. Yugioh didn't care about his slip up because he had a more important thing to worry about.   
'I've got to help Yugi,' was all his mind told him. He then ran by very fast. As he ran, he knocked the two men unconscious with a swift hit to the back of their heads.   
The witnesses, newspeople, police and the leader of the criminals don't know what to think now. Yugioh then approached the lead criminal.  
The criminal held the knife closer to Yugi's neck. "One more step, and your little look-a-like friend dies," he said.  
Yugioh stops his approach as he waits for the criminal's next move.  
"Drop the knife! Do it now! We can shoot you before you even try to kill the young boy," the police said with their guns drawn.  
The criminal knows that the police are right. Their aim is accurate enough to do just that. He drops the knife, but still holds on to Yugi. The police approach slowly, guns still drawn. The criminal backs up to the banister, looks down and gets an idea.  
"We're pretty high up. I suggest that you back off unless you want to see this innocent young boy fall to his death," he said.  
The police did as the man said.  
'I'll send this squirt over anyway. It will teach him to mind his own business,' the criminal thought. He continued to get closer to the banister. He got to the edge and prepared to push Yugi off.  
'Oh no you don't!' Yugioh thought as he approached the man in an attempt to stop him.  
Unfortunately, the man kept his eyes on Yugioh the whole time. He knew that Yugioh would make some kind of attempt to stop him.  
"Say goodbye to the boy," the criminal said. Then he pushed Yugi over.  
"Yugioh!" Yugi shouted.  
"YUGI!" Yugioh shouted back. He ran to the edge, spread his wings and jumped off. He knew that he had no choice but to reveal his greatest secret.  
"What? He has wings?" The criminal asked.  
The police, newspeople and witnesses were in the same state of shock and amazement.  
"This is the most unbelievable day I've had ever witnessed," one of the shoppers said.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh caught Yugi at the 15th floor. "Are you all right Yugi?" he asked.  
"Yes, thanks to you," Yugi responded. "But now your secret is out," he added.  
"Oh Yugi, I don't care. I had a feeling that I would be exposed sooner or later anyway," Yugioh said. Then he flew up. He hovered in the air away from the banister of the 20th floor.  
The police had all three criminals in handcuffs. Then the box used to keep their stash appeared. Some of the police and people helped to give the loot to its owners.  
/Yugioh?/  
//Yes//  
/Can we go home now?/  
//We sure can// Yugioh said as he flew to one of the huge windows that shows what is outside. He unwrapped his arm from under Yugi's knees and stretched it out. His hand glowed blue, and he moved it to the right.  
Amazingly, the window opened. Yugioh flew out, closed the window back, put his arm back under Yugi's knees, and flew for home.  
"He just opened and closed that window with a gesture of his hand," one of the reporters said.  
"Yeah, that is very amazing. That window isn't made to open or close," another said.  
"I know. I have never seen anything like this before today. A boy who is a real live Pharaoh from the ancient times. I wonder how he can still be alive. His powers and abilities are amazing. He can't be hurt as we witnessed," a policeman said.  
"Yeah, and his wings were magnificent. I've never seen wings so white," another policeman said.  
"I've never seen a person who can fly on their own like that. He saved that young boy's life," a third one said.  
"Well according to what we heard, the young boy's name is Yugi and the older one's name is Yugioh," a fourth one said.  
"Yugi? As is the World Champion of the Duelist Kingdom?" a reporter asked.  
"The same," the policeman responded.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh landed on the front steps of the game shop. He put Yugi down and retracted his wings. Yugi opened the door, and they went in. Solomon saw the look of urgency on Yugioh's face.  
"What happened?" Solomon asked.  
"Turn on the TV and you'll see," Yugioh responded.  
It was then that Solomon saw Yugioh in his Pharaoh attire. Solomon turned on the TV and saw that there was a breaking news story about the mall.  
The reporter said, "If you're just tuning in, an amazing site took place at the mall today. What you are about to see is exactly what happened at the mall. It will probably leave you speechless." The reporter showed the footage from what happened earlier.  
Solomon watched the whole thing as it was shown. He understood the look of urgency in Yugioh's eyes. "I had a feeling that your secret was going to be discovered Yugioh, but not like this," he said.  
"I know. I didn't expect it to be revealed this way either," Yugioh said.  
The reporter said, "Witnesses say that they have only seen something like the winged Pharaoh in their wildest fantasies. They also said that it was like an angel had been sent down to protect the young duelist. As soon as the criminals were captured, a box appeared from out of nowhere. When opened, it was discovered that all the money and jewelry stolen were in there."  
"How did they get that magic box?" Yugi asked.  
"It was probably from Yami Malik," Yugioh responded.  
"In this case Yugioh, you're wrong. Yami Malik had nothing to do with what happened at the mall. That was the work someone more poweful than him," the Great Spirit said. "I made the box reappear so that the stores could have their stolen property returned," he added.  
"Who is this enemy?" Yugi asked.  
"That, I can't tell. You will find out in time though. All I can say is that you will have to really be on your guard Yugi," the Great Spirit responded. "Yugioh can only do so much. Even though this enemy is far less powerful than him, you will be a great target."  
"I will keep my guard up," Yugi said.  
Meanwhile, just about the entire world was shocked beyond all reason. They couldn't believe their eyes. Te`a Tristan, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Kaiba and Mokuba knew that Yugi would have to be very careful now. They knew that Yugioh could easily outwit anyone; however, Yugi couldn't.  
Yugi and Yugioh were very worried themselves. How would people react towards them now that the secret is out?  
  
  
  
  
Well, things are getting pretty interesting. Don't you agree? Yugioh's secret is out to the world. Preview for Chapter 7: To Get Away from it All: Yugioh takes Yugi to his kingdom until things settle down a bit. There is an unseen danger lurking within the kingdom, and it targets Yugi. Fun within the kingdom. Please review to tell me how I am doing.   
Hasta luego (Until later),  
Charmeleon  
  
  
  
  



	7. To Get Away from it All

Recap: Yugi and Yugioh wen to the new mall. The 20th floor was robbed by three clever crooks. Keeping some of the jewelry they stole, even though they were cleverly disguised, was a bad idea. Yugi exposed them and desperate measures were taken. Yugi was taken hostage and ended up being thrown over the banister. Yugioh exposed his secret by saving Yugi.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: To Get Away from it All  
  
  
Yugioh's greatest secret has been exposed to the world. Everyone now knows something about him that he tried so hard to keep hidden. Yugi and Yugioh are in their room right now. Yugioh is very worried about Yugi. He is very concerned for Yugi's safety now that there was nothing to hide anymore.   
'Yugi might be in more danger than ever now. I hope that the scientists won't use him as bait to get to me. Some of them will be that desperate if it means that they can study me,' Yugioh thought.  
Solomon then came into the room. He saw Yugi and Yugioh's worried expressions. He couldn't blame them for looking so worried. He was very worried himself. "I got calls from your friends. All of them were basically on the same wave link. They all said that they were very worried about Yugi's well-being.  
I just finished watching the news for tonight. It seems that the scientists will indeed want to study you. They said that they want to know how an ancient Pharaoh can still be alive after all these years. In addition to that, they also want to know how young you look for a 5,000 year-old Pharaoh.  
I'm very worried about you and Yugi as well. Things are getting hectic and fast. Things are starting on the wrong foot now, and you will have to watch your back Yugioh," he said.  
"I can easily outwit anyone. You won't have to worry about me. I'm more concerned about Yugi. He won't be able to outwit someone as easily as I can," Yugioh said.  
"Yugioh is right Grandpa. I can't outwit someone as easily as him. I would be an easy target for anyone now," Yugi said.  
"Don't worry Yugi; we'll just take things as they come," Yugioh said.  
"But how can we? Things are heating up now," Yugi said.  
Yugioh got an idea. "I think I have a solution. There is a place that I can take him until things start to cool down. Yugi will be safe from any sneaky attempts there," Yugioh said.  
"What is this place, and where is it located?" Solomon asked.  
"The place is my kingdom in Egypt. My kingdom is a beautiful place. A spell was put on it. Only the people from my kingdom will be able to see it. Not even the most advanced technology or the greatest magic can detect it. In addition to that, no outsider can hear anything. It is like a safety zone in this corrupt world. The only outsiders that will be able to see the kingdom are Yugi, our friends and you," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi is very excited. He really wants to see Yugioh's kingdom. He could only imaging how magnificent it was. "I would really love to see your kingdom Yugioh. We can look at this like a vacation. Also, you get to see your people again," he said.  
"You know what Yugi? You just made this idea even better. That way, we can focus on having a good time," Yugioh said smiling.  
"When do we leave?" Yugi asked.  
"We leave tomorrow. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong tonight," Yugioh responded.  
Solomon left the room and went into his own room. Yugi climbed into the bed and instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. Thoughts of Yugioh's kingdom plagued his dreams. This is a plague that Yugi wasn't ready to get rid off. Yugioh read Yugi's thoughts and smiled.  
'Just you wait Yugi. You will find out that my kingdom is grander than you are viewing it as now,' Yugioh thought as he watched over Yugi.  
Things were peaceful this night. Yugioh awakened Yugi at sunrise.  
"Yugi, it's time to get up," Yugioh said softly.  
Yugi got up and stretched. He saw Yugioh and said, "Good morning."  
"Good morning," Yugioh said. "Go get ready. We have a long flight ahead of us."  
"Will I need to bring anything?" Yugi asked.  
"I'll handle it when we're there. Bring your duel monster's deck if you want to bring something," Yugioh responded. He left the room and went downstairs.   
Yugi went into the bathroom and showered. When he finished, he brushed his teeth. Then he went back into his room and got dressed, and to get his duel monster's deck. He came down to eat breakfast. He finishes in finve minutes and puts his dishes in the sink.  
"Are you ready?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, let's go," Yugi responded.  
Yugi and Yugioh stepped outside. Yugioh picked Yugi up and spread his wings.  
Solomon stepped out as well. "Have a good time you two. Don't let the mall incident get in your way of fun."  
"Don't worry Grandpa. We will do whatever we can to have fun," Yugi said.  
"That's right. We'll bring back some souvenirs from our trip," Yugioh added.  
"Bye," Solomon said.  
"Bye," Yugi and Yugioh said together.  
"We'll see you in a week from when we get there," Yugioh said. He then flew off, heading for his kingdom.  
Just a few moments later, Joey, Te`a, Tristan and Bakura came by. They were hoping to see Yugi and Yugioh. They only saw Yugi's grandfather.  
"Good morning Mr. Moto," Bakura said.  
"Good morning," Solomon said. "If you came to see Yugi and Yugioh, you just missed them.  
"Did they leave?" Joey asked.  
"Yes, they just left. If you would've been a few minutes earlier, you would've been able to say goodbye to them," Solomon responded.  
"Say goodbye? Where did they go?" Bakura asked.  
"Yugioh is taking Yugi to his kingdom. Things are getting off to a bad start now that Yugioh's secret is out. Things need to settle down around here, and that's why Yugioh is taking Yugi to his kingdom," Solomon responded.  
Meanwhile, Yugi is enjoying the open air in his face. He always enjoys gong flying with Yugioh. "I love the feeling I get when I fly with you. I feel so free. It's like I don't have anything to worry about," Yugi said.  
"I'm glad that you feel this way. I have the same feeling when I fly. I feel carefree about what's going on. I love to fly, and I love it even better when you're here with me," Yugioh said.  
Yugi just smiles and closes his eyes in his enjoyment of the open air. Yugioh smiles at him.  
"You might want to keep your eyes open Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"Why is that?" Yugi asked as he opened his eyes.  
As an answer to the question, Yugioh spun in the air a few times before flying normal.  
"Wow, that was great. Can you do that again?" Yugi said.  
"If that is what you want, then," Yugioh said. He spun in the air five times.  
Yugi enjoyed the spins in the air. Because of how Yugioh was holding Yugi, Yugi felt the spin in its entirety. When Yugioh did it again, he and Yugi were laughing.  
"That was fun," Yugi said.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed that," Yugioh said.  
They flew on normally. An hour later, they were over the Indian Ocean. Yugioh got an idea for a stunt. He tightened his grip on Yugi. Yugi was a little confused to why Yugioh held on to him tighter.  
"Why did you tighten your grip on me?" Yugi asked.  
"You'll find out why. Just trust me," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi didn't know why Yugioh would mention the word trust. Yugi entrusted his life to Yugioh. Yugioh dove fast toward the water. Yugi felt very uncomfortable at the sudden drop in altitude.  
"What are you doing?" Yugi asked with nervousness and fear evident in his voice.  
"Don't worry Yugi; just trust me," Yugioh said.  
To prove everything mentioned about trust, Yugioh pulled up before even touching the water. He then turned the pull up into a loop.  
"See, I told you that everything would be all right," Yugioh said. "Sorry for scaring you like that though," he added.  
"That's all right. I loved that loop," Yugi said.  
A few Air Force jets were flying not too far from where Yugi and Yugioh were.   
"Blue Leader to Red Leader, things look peaceful on this end," the first pilot said.  
"Okay, let's go back to... Wait what's that?" the second pilot said as he spotted a figure in the air ahead.  
"I'll get a closer look with my radar," the third pilot said. "There are two figures. It seems that one of them has wings," he added.  
"Did you say that one of them had wings? That is the winged Pharaoh of the news. The other one must be the young boy," the pilot said. "Call headquarters and ask what we should do."  
"White Leader to Base, White Leader to Base, we have spotted the winged Pharaoh and the young boy. What should we do?" the third pilot said.  
"Base to White Leader, Base to White Leader, I want you to follow them. Keep in touch with me. I want to know where they're going," the general said.  
"Yes sir," the third pilot said.  
All three pilots got the message over their speakers though, and they followed Yugioh and Yugi. They went into stealth mode.  
"So, how big is your kingdom?" Yugi asked.  
"It is very big and very beautiful. Trust me Yugi, you won't be disappointed. You may find the kingdom to be more impressive than you imagined," Yugioh responded.  
"Do you think I will fit in?" Yugi asked.  
"I have no doubt about that. The people have wanted to meet you for a while now," Yugioh responded.  
"How much longer should it take for us to get there?" Yugi asked.  
"Well it should..." Yugioh was about to respond when he sensed that they were being followed.  
"Well it should what? Why did you get all quiet all of a sudden?" Yugi asked.  
"Shh! Quiet Yugi, we're being followed," Yugioh said.  
"Who's following us?" Yugi asked.  
"I can sense that fighter jets of the Air Force are following us," Yugioh responded. They are in stealth mode. Obviously, it's not stealth to me. They're about twenty yards behind us," he added.  
Yugi was a little nervous.  
"Don't worry Yugi; everything will be all right. They can follow us now, but they won't be able to see or destination," Yugioh said.  
Yugi calms down as Yugioh flies on with the Air Force following.  
"Red Leader to Blue Leader, did you hear that?" the second pilot asked.  
"Yes Red Leader, I wonder what he means by that," the first pilot responded.  
'Why should I even waith that long to give them the slip? Let's give them the slip early,' Yugioh thought. He used his powers to protect Yugi from the extreme wind that was going to be felt. Then he really sped up.  
Yugi felt the increase in speed. He hung on to Yugioh for dear life. Yugioh continued to speed through the sky at an incredible speed.  
"He's trying to ditch us," the first pilot said.  
"Let's try to keep up. That Pharaoh can really move," the second pilot said.  
The pilots went as fast as they could without endangering themselves. They went the speed of sound, but they were still far behind.  
"Let's disband. There's no way that we can keep up with him. He has to be going faster than the speed of sound. Even our heat scanners can't pick them up. It's like the Pharaoh knows how to cool down his and the young boy's heat trails," the third pilot said.  
"Blue Leader to Base, we're going to disband and head back in your direction. The Pharaoh knew that we were following and sped up. He's going a lot faster than we can go. We went the speed of sound, and we were still far behind. He even cooled off his own trail so we couldn't follow him with the heat scanners," the first pilot said.  
"Base to Blue Leader, disband and return. We'll try another day," the general said.  
The pilots broke off and returned to base. By that time, Yugioh was flying at a comfortable speed again. Yugi calmed down and loosened his grip. The moment of action was over.  
"Sorry to scare you like that. I just wanted to lose them early," Yugioh said.  
"That's all right Yugioh. But please warn me next time. You scared the living daylights out of me that time," Yugi said.  
Yugioh chuckled. "Very well, I'll warn you next time. Again, I'm sorry about that." He flew on. "Actually, I covered a lot more ground with that speed boost," he added.  
At nightfall, Yugi fell asleep in Yugioh's arms. The adrenaline rush left him very tired. Yugioh smiles, tightens his grip on Yugi and speeds through the sky. Yugi doesn't notice the change for two reasons. One is that he is asleep. The second is that Yugioh is using his powers to protect Yugi from the wind, as well as keeping Yugi from feeling the speed change.  
By sunrise, they have covered a lot more ground. A few hours after sunrise, Yugioh awakened Yugi. This time, Yugioh slowed down before waking Yugi. Yugioh already scared Yugi twice, and he didn't want to do that a third time. They continued on.  
When night fell again, Yugi was fast asleep. Yugioh smiled. They were closing in on his kingdom now, thanks to the couple of speed boosts.  
'We're almost there Yugi. Just about a few more hours, and you'll be able to meet my people,' Yugioh thought.  
A few hours later, Yugi and Yugioh were at the kingdom. The sun was rising, and the people were outside doing their daily work.  
"Yugi, wake up. We're here," Yugioh said.  
"Already?" Yugi asked as he opened his eyes.  
"Thanks to the couple of speed boosts, we got a lot closer than even I expected," Yugioh responded.  
"A couple of speed boosts? I only felt one," Yugi said.  
"While you were asleep, I used my powers to protect you from the wind. I also used them to shield you from the speed increase," Yugioh said.  
Yugi smelled a bad odor and took a whiff of himself. "I really stink," he said.   
Yugioh used his powers on Yugi. Yugi felt a tingly feeling around him. After a few seconds, it was over.  
"You don't smell now," Yugioh said.  
"How did you do that?" Yugi asked.   
"I can use my powers as a bath or shower. I used them to clean you and your clothes as well," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi remained silent as they continued their approach. One of the peasant maids was working in the garden when she saw some kind of shadow approaching.  
One of the guards walked by and saw her looking up. "Why are you looking up?" he asked.  
"Look ahead, something's coming!" she responded.  
The other peasants, guards and officials nearby heard her and looked up with her. They also saw something approaching. They were anxious because they wondered who it could be.  
One of the guards gets excited. "Look, one of the figures has wings. That means that it's Lord Yugioh!" the guard shouted.  
As the figures got closer, the others could see that one of them had wings. They are excited about their former ruler's visit. They wondered about the figure that Yugioh was carrying. Soon, Yugioh landed with Yugi. Yugioh then put Yugi down. Yugi is in awe as he looks at his surroundings. The whole kingdom is golden.  
'Whoa, Yugioh was right. This is more amazing and magnificent than I could have ever imagined it,' Yugi thought.  
"Greetings my lord. It's good to see you again," the peasant maid said.  
"I am glad to see this place and all of you again," Yugioh said.  
"Who is the young one sire?" one of the guards asked.  
"My people, this is my best friend Yugi Moto," Yugi responded.  
"By the stars, he looks just like you my lord," the peasant maid said.  
"I know. Sometimes, people would get really confused because we looked just about alike," Yugioh said.  
"Lord Yugioh has told us so much about you Yugi. We are honored to finally meet you," the guard said.  
"I am amazed by this place. I would've never imagined that it would be this beautiful. This is amazing. I am glad to meet you as well," Yugi said.  
"Come Yugi, I'll lead the way to the palace," Yugioh said.  
Yugi and Yugioh walked to the palace. When they arrived, they saw Jaime on the throne. Jaime is thrilled by his father's presence.  
"Welcome back father, the kingdom rejoices by your visit," Jaime said.  
"I could see that," Yugioh said in a teasing manner.  
Jaime then noticed Yugi. "And who might this young one be?" he asked.  
"Jaime, this is my best friend Yugi Moto," Yugioh responded. "Yugi, this is my son Jaime," he added.  
"It's a great honor to finally meet you Yugi. My father has told me wonderful things about you," Jaime said.  
"I am very honored to meet another Pharaoh. In other words, I share in your honor," Yugi said.  
"Come, I'll show you around the palace," Yugioh said.  
Yugi and Yugioh walked through the palace. Yugi is more amazed by the palace than outside of the kingdom. Half an hour later, Yugioh takes Yugi into a room. The room is big and very elegant. There are lace and silk curtains over the window, a king-sized bed, and fancy table for eating, a sink in the corner in the corner and a balcony.  
"Wow, this is your room?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes it is," Yugi responded.  
"I've never seen a room so big in my life. This is very incredible. I've only seen rooms like this in my wildest dreams," Yugi said.  
Jaime came in. "Father, I need to speak with you."  
"We can talk in here. I'm sure that Yugi will want to know what's going on anyway," Yugioh said.  
Jaime agrees. He, Yugioh and Yugi sit in chairs as he starts to talk about what happened while Yugioh was gone.  
"For the most part, things have been peaceful while you've been gone. I ruled just like you have, and the people and I have gotten along very nicely. This kingdom was really considered paradise. A few weeks later, we started to have escaped criminals from the shadow realm. They terrorized the people and caused some damage. Every time we would repair the damage, more came. We finally managed to send the criminals back to the Shadow Realm about a few weeks before you came," Jaime said.  
With Jaime talking and Yugioh asking questions here and there, the talk lasted for the rest of the day. Yugioh was very disturbed about the news of criminals escaping the Shadow Realm. They may have been sent back, but he was still very worried. He was very concerned for Yugi's safety now.   
Jaime saw his father's expression. "What's wrong father? Why are you so troubled?" he asked.  
"I'm very worried about Yugi right now. He might be in danger," Yugioh responded. "A few days ago in Japan, Yugi and I went to a recently opened mall. Things were going fine. What we didn't know was that there were criminals in the mall. Yugi was unfortunate because he ran into them. The leader took him as a hostage. I took care of his two cohorts, but he still wouldn't let go of Yugi.  
Even with the help of the police, the criminal still wouldn't let go of Yugi. The criminal backed up to the banister and threatened to send Yugi over. We were on the 20th floor. I tried to stop him, but he threw Yugi over. I saved him. Unfortunately, the news people were also there, and they got everything on their camera. Now that my secret is out, things have been going downhill and fast. The Air Force even tried to follow us. I gave them the slip though. I was hoping that Yugi could relax for a while before going back home," he added.  
"Wow, that's quite a story," Jaime said.  
"Also, the criminals in the Shadow Realm don't like outsiders. If any of them were to escape, Yugi would be a big target. Yugi is definitely an outsider to these lands. Even if he were to dress like the people, the criminals can sense people who are foreign to this land," Yugioh said.  
"I can post guards to keep an eye on him if you wish," Jaime said.  
"Have at least one guard around Yugi when I'm not with him. Make sure that they give him privacy whenever he asks for it. Our friends Joey, Tristan and Te`a all had that problem. They didn't give Yugi the privacy he wanted, and he felt utterly defenseless because of it.  
When they went to the forest, Yugi ran away from them because of the privacy problem. That's why the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon captured him that time. Yugi knows what to do when he wants privacy, but it might be dangerous if he should have the need to run off again," Yugioh said.  
Yugi's stomach made itself known.  
"I guess I'm hungry," Yugi said.  
"Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen to get something to eat," Jaime said.  
"Get what you're going to eat and come back in here," Yugioh said.  
"Okay," Yugi said.  
Jaime took Yugi into the kitchen. Yugi was amazed by how much food was being prepared for serving. It was likea banquet was ready to be served. Jaime introduced Yugi to the cooks. The cooks were honored to meet the person who permanently changed Yugioh's heart. Yugi got what he was going to eat and went back into Yugioh's room. Yugioh saw Yugi's amazed expression and smirked.  
"I see that you approve of the kitchen," Yugioh said.  
"I've never seen a kitchen that big. And all that food, it's like they serve a banquet everyday. Joey and Tristan would be in heaven if they could eat that much food everyday," Yugi said.  
"Yes they would. A banquet is served everyday. After a while, you just go with the flow," Yugioh said.  
Yugi sits at the table and eats his food. When he finished, he played with his deck a little bit.  
"You want to duel?" Yugioh asked.  
"How can we duel with only one deck?" Yugi asked.  
"I'll show you how," Yugioh responded. His hand glowed yellow, and he touched the deck.  
Yugi watched in amazement as another deck appeared next to his. Yugioh took that deck and shuffled it. Yugi shuffled his own deck and they dueled. It was a close one, but Yugioh still won.  
"That was a nice duel Yugi. You're getting better," Yugioh said.  
"Do you really think so?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes I do. Keep practicing and you'll be able to beat me on your own," Yugioh said.  
It was getting late, and Yugi needed something to sleep in. Because he didn't bring any clothes, he didn't know what to do.  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"I really need something to change into so I can go to bed," Yugi responded.   
Yugi smiled at that and moved his right hand up and his left hand out. Yugi's uniform appeared in Yugioh's left hand. Yugi looked down to find himself in Egyptian pajamas.  
"Wow, thanks for the pajamas. This looks very nice," Yugi said.  
"You're welcome," Yugioh said. Then he snapped his fingers, and a carry-on appeared on the floor. "Open it," he said simply.  
Yugi opened it and finds his toothbrush, toothpaste and all the other things that he uses in the bathroom. "Thank you so much," he said.  
"You're so welcome," Yugioh said.  
Yugi gets out his toothbrush and toothpaste and goes over to the sink in the corner of the room. After he brushes his teeth, he goes to get in the bed. The mattress is six inches higher than he is, making it impossible for him to get on the bed.  
Yugioh smiles at Yugi's attempts. Then he picked Yugi up. He slowly widens his eyes a little, and the sheets bend back. Yugioh puts Yugi in the bed and pulls the sheets over him.  
"Good night," Yugi said.  
"Good night Yugi, sleep well," Yugioh said.  
Yugi went to sleep instantly afterwards. Yugioh pulled up a chair and sat next to Yugi. He immediately sensed an intruder nearby; however, he did nothing.  
'That person might as well watch us. Even with his power, he won't be a match for me anyway,' Yugioh thought.  
The stranger sensed Yugioh's amazing power. He knows that he will have to wait until Yugi is alone before striking. 'How did the Pharaoh get so powerful? He was nowhere near this powerful 5,000 years ago,' the man thought.  
In the morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi.   
"Wake up Yugi," Yugioh said.  
Yugi awakened to find his uniform on the edge of the bed. He took it and went to the washroom to take a bath. There was a guard posted outside the room as Yugi bathed.  
Half an hour later, the room grew cold. The room wasn't cold because of a temperature drop; it was cold because a dark presence was in there. Yugi got out and dried himself off since he was just about finished anyway. Then he got dressed. He couldn't see out for some reason. He called for the guard, but the guard didn't hear him.  
Then a figure revealed itself to Yugi. The figure was a dark muscular man.   
"Who are you?" Yugi asked with fear in his voice.  
"My name is Belzar," the man responded.  
"What do you want?" Yugi asked.  
Belzar responded, "I want you dead. Foreigners have no place here. I've put a spell on this room so no one can see in or out or hear anything. That's why the guard didn't come rushing in here." He then used a Crush spell on Yugi (A/N: Forgot what a Crush spell is? Go back to chapter 3 for the answer).  
Yugi screamed from the intense pain he felt.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh was walking with Jaime. He gasped as he suddenly sensed that Yugi was in big trouble.  
"What's wrong father?" Jaime asked.  
"It's Yugi! He's in trouble," Yugioh responded.  
Meanwhile, Yugi was getting assaulted with Crush spells. He was struggling to stand. He managed to stand against the wall for support.  
"There's no one who can save you now," Belzar said.   
//Yugi//  
/Yugioh.. Help me/  
//Where are you?//  
/I'm..in..the..washroom. Some..guy..named..Belzar..is..beating..on..me..with..Crush..spells/  
//Crush spells!? Hold on Yugi, I'm on my way//  
"What happened father?" Jaime asked.  
"Belzar escaped. Yugi is at his mercy right now. I must go now," Yugioh responded. He then teleported to the palace. From there, he made himself invisible to all eyes. He races to the washroom. He then phases through the wall with a little mind through matter concentration.  
"You are as good as dead kid. No one can save you now," Belzar said.   
Yugioh then becomes visible. "You're wrong Belzar. I can save Yugi, and I will," he said.  
Belzar looks in the voice's direction and sees Yugioh standing by the door. He takes out his knife and throws it at Yugioh. The knife just bounces off. Yugioh doesn't even flinch.   
"Impossible, you must've protected yourself with a spell," Belzar said.  
"Who said anything about a protection spell? You saw the truth. The knife didn't even scratch me," Yugioh said.  
Belzar then took out a crossbow. He then takes out an arrow and arms the crossbow. "I think that you're bluffing. This arrow will pierce through any protection spell," he said.  
"Okay, fire it. You'll get the same result," Yugioh said.  
Belzar fired the arrow. Sure enough, the arrow just bounced off Yugioh's chest like the knife did.  
"Now are you convinced that I didn't use a protection spell?" Yugioh asked.  
Belzar was getting desperate now. He pulled out another arrow. "This arrow as the explosive power of a mega gigaton bomb, the most powerful bomb in the world," he said. He aimed at Yugi and fired.  
Yugioh uses his great speed to speed past the arrow. He stops in front of Yugi, opens his wings and wraps them around Yugi to protect him more. The arrow explodes on contact with Yugioh. When the smoke cleared, Yugioh is not even scratched by the arrow. Yugi was fully protected from the arrow, thanks to Yugioh's body and wings.  
"No way, how can you survive that?" Belzar asked with fear in his voice.   
"I'm invincible. As you saw, not even the most powerful bomb in the world could harm me," Yugioh responded.  
"I was better off in the Shadow Realm," Belzar said.  
"You want to go back to the Shadow Realm do you? Well that's fine with me," Yugioh said. He stepped away from Yugi and said, "You will go back all right, but with no memories about this day." He snapped his fingers and Belzar was sent back to the Shadow Realm.  
Belzar didn't have a single memory of what happened. Yugi then attempted to walk away from the wall. All he got as a result was collapsing and falling into the deepest end of the bath pool, which was really deep for him. Yugioh heard the splash. He retracted his wings and dove into the water. He grabbed Yugi and surfaced. Then he swam over to the shallow part of the pool and walked out.  
The guard also heard the splash and virtually knocked the door down to get in. When he saw Yugi, he prepared to get the healer.  
"Wait, the healer isn't necessary," Yugioh said. He put Yugi down gently. His hand glowed blue and he touched Yugi's chest with it.  
In seconds, Yugi was completely healed. Yugioh also dried Yugi off.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
"What happened?" the guard asked.  
"Belzar escaped from the Shadow Realm. He came in here and bombarded Yugi with Crush Spells," Yugioh responded.  
"Did Yugi call for help?" the guard asked.  
"Yes, but Belzar put a spell on the room. No one could see in or out or hear what was going on. That's why you couldn't hear me," Yugi responded.  
"Come on Yugi. There's something I want to show you," Yugioh said.  
"Okay," Yugi said.  
Yugi and Yugioh walked outside. Yugioh picked up Yugi. Then Yugioh spreads his wings and flies into the sky. He tightens his grip on Yugi as he flies higher into the sky.  
"Why are we going so high?" Yugi asked.  
"Just be patient Yugi. You will find out soon enough. You won't be disappointed Yugi, I guarantee it," Yugioh responded.  
Half an hour later, they broke through the clouds. An awe-inspiring sight was there to greet them. Some clouds were underneath them, and the sun was in front of them. Yugi was awestruck beyond reason at this point. The breath-taking sight of sun and clouds leaves him literally speechless.  
"This is amazing," Yugi was finallly able to say ten minutes later, even though he is still awestruck.  
"Yes it is. During my one-year reign after I said goodbye to you, I flew up here to clear my mind. Believe me Yugi, I was as awestruck when I first came up here as you are now," Yugioh said. He continues to fly above the clouds as Yugi takes in the amazing beauty of being above the clouds.  
An hour later, Yugioh descends below the clouds, but they were still high in the air. They were still 2 1/2 miles in the air. Yugioh magically transported Yugi to a sitting position of his back.  
"Why am I sittng on your back? Am I weighing you down? Yugi asked.  
"No Yugi, you're not weighing me down at all. I placed you on my back like that because I'm getting ready to do some stunts," Yugioh responded. "Now hold on," he added.  
Yugi smiled and held on to Yugioh's neck. Yugioh started off with a loop. He made it big and wide. It was a big one. He pulled up before he hit the ground. Then he did a few smaller loops.  
"That was fun," Yugi said.  
"Oh, that's just the beginning. You haven't seen anything yet," Yugioh said. He then spun in the air five times. He flew on normally for a while before spinning five more times. Then he did a combo of loops and spins in the air.  
Yugi was laughing the whole time. Wow, you can really stunt fly," he said.  
"Why don't you join in on the fun?" Yugioh asked.   
"How do I do that?" Yugi asked.  
Yugioh hovers in a horizontal positon in the air. "First of all, stand up and get your balance on my back," he responded.  
Yugi stands up, but falters. As he is about to fall off, he feels magic around him, helping him to get his balance.  
"Whoa, easy there," Yugioh said. "Let me give you a little help. I don't want you falling off before you can even get started.  
With Yugioh's help, Yugi was able to stand. When Yugioh released his powers off Yugi, Yugi faltered again. Yugioh helped Yugi gain his balance once again. After five minutes, Yugi finally managed to stand on Yugioh's back without any help. Then Yugioh flew on. Yugi still had his balance on Yugioh's back. There was nothing but open sky for miles. Yugioh turned his head to look back at Yugi since there was nothing that could get in their path anytime soon.  
Yugi then did a handstand on Yugioh's back. Yugi still had his balance, even on two hands.  
"Well done. You're off to a good start," Yugioh said.  
"You haven't seen anything yet," Yugi said. He lifted one hand and still had perfect balance. Then he jumped on that hand. He put his other hand down and then jumped on two hands. Then he did a spin jump. He pulled it off by spinning around as he jumped. He then came back down on his hands, still in perfect balance.  
"All right! You're doing great. Are you having fun?" Yugioh said.  
"Yeah! This is the most fun I've had so far," Yugi replied. Then he came back in the standing position on Yugioh's back and did a front flip. He came back down with ease on Yugioh's back.  
"You pulled off that front flip beautifully. Now try a back flip," Yugioh suggested.  
"Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked. He was very nervous about it.  
"Yes I'm sure," Yugioh responded.  
"But what if I fall off?" Yugi asked.  
"Yugi, I'll catch you if you fall. You shoudld know that by now," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi still had doubts that he could do it, but he decided to give it a try. 'How do I know if I can do it or not if I don't try? Well, we'll find out in a minute,' he thought. He walked forward a little so he had one foot on Yugioh's neck and the other on his back.  
Yugioh looks on as Yugi prepares to do the flip. 'You can do it Yugi. Just concentrate and have faith in yourself,' he thought. "Don't worry Yugi; you'll be fine. Just be confident and believe in yourself," he said.  
Yugi nodded and started to do the flip. He starts off perfectly. Yugioh smiles as Yugi is doing the flip with ease. Yugioh slowed down so Yugi would not come back down on open air. Yugi ends up doing a double back flip. After a few moments, he begins to come back down.  
He gets his left foot on Yugioh's neck. But as his right foot comes down, it slipped and slid into his left foot. He looses his balance and falls off Yugioh's back, plummeting through the sky. This happened so fast, that Yugioh couldn't make the adjustment in time. Yugi fell fast towards the ground below.  
Yugioh pulled in his wings and dove after Yugi. He gained speed as very quickly as he continued to pursue Yugi. "I'm coming Yugi!" he shouted.  
Yugi fell fast, but Yugioh was faster. Yugioh easily caught up to the helpless teen and scooped him up. Then he spread his wings, breaking the dive. He flew up again.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded. He was still shaken up as he said it.  
"What went wrong? Yugioh asked.  
"I'm not sure. I started off fine. I successfully pulled a double back flip instead of a single one. When I came down, my left foot was fine. But when I came down with my right foot, it slipped and slid into my left foot. I lost my balance and fell," Yugi responded.  
"Let's head back," Yugioh said. He flew towards the kingdom. He flew at a slower speed because Yugi was still shaken by that near death experience.  
They arrived in three hours due to how slow Yugioh was flying. Yugioh lands, but still holds onto Yugi. Yugi didn't want to let go for any reason because he was still very scared and shaken up. Jaime walks up to them and sees the look of terror on Yugi's face. He is very concerned about that.  
"What's wrong with Yugi? Why is he so terrified?" Jaime asked.  
"He fell of my back while doing a stunt," Yugioh responded.  
"How did he fall off your back? What was he doing on your back for anyway?" Jaime asked.  
"When I took Yugi flying, I flew above the clouds. An hour afterwards, I magically put him on my back in a sitting position. Then I did some stunts. Half an hour later, I insisted for him to have some fun as well. He stood on my back, but lost his balance. He was about to fall off whe I helped him get his balance with my powers. When I released my powers, he was about to fall off again. I helped him again. After five minutes, he got his balance, and I flew on.  
He started off very well. He did a handstand. While in that handstand, he lifted one hand, jumped on the other hand, brought the lifted hand down to jumpd on both hands, and did a spin jump on his hands. then be put his feet on my back again and did a front flip. I then suggested that he try a back flip. He was very nervous because he didn't want to fall. I reassured him my telling him that I would catch him if he fell.  
He started off perfectly. He did a double back flip instead of a single back flip. He didn't have a problem until he came down. He was fine on his left foot. When he came down on his other foot, it slipped and slid into his left foot. He lost his balance and fell off my back. It happened too fast for me to make the adjustment. I dove after him and saved him. He was very shaken up, and I decided to come back here," Yugioh responded. "As you can see, he's still shaken about it," he added.  
Then Yugioh went to his room. He placed Yugi on the bed. Yugi was still very shaken. His mind was plagued with thoughts telling him that he was lucky that Yugioh was with him. Yugioh sighed and pulled him into an embrace.  
"Don't worry Yugi. It's all right. It's all right. I'm here for you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't let this get to you. We're here to enjoy ourselves remember?" Yugioh said comfortingly.  
Yugi finally calms down as he relaxes in Yugioh's embrace.  
"You okay?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now," Yugi responded calmly.  
"Are you ready to go back outside again?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes," Yugi responded.  
They went outside and walked through the kingdom. An hour later, they are still walking. While they're walking, Yugi took out his deck. He started going through it. He wished that they could come alive, but he knew that it would probably never happen. Yugioh saw the sad look on Yugi's face.  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
They stopped walking.  
"I wish that my duel monsters can be alive," Yugi responded.  
"That's no problem. Put the duel monsters that you want to see on the ground. I'll handle the rest," Yugioh said.  
Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He complied by putting the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Mystical Elf, Curse of Dragon, Celtic Guardian, Kuribo and Gaia the Fierce Knight cards on the ground.  
"Arise from your cards my friends. Someone wishes to see you," Yugioh said.  
The cards glowed and turned into their occupants. They were as real as any human being. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes; the duel monsters were really there. The cards they came out of where no longer on the ground. That was enough proof that the monsters were real. The monsters saw Yugi and Yugioh and crowded around them.  
"It is good to see you again my lord," the Dark Magician said bowing.  
"It is also good to see you Yugi," the Mystical Elf said.  
"I'm glad to see all of you," Yugi said. He hugged Yugioh and said, "Thank you."  
"It's no problem Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"But my lord, wouldn't the seven of us quickly drain you of your energy?" Gaia asked.  
"Not at all," Yugioh responded. "Let's go back to the palace, and I will explain everything there," he added.  
All of the monsters agreed. Kuribo and Mystical Elf got on Curse of Dragon. Celtic Guardian got on Gaia's horse. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl could fly by themselves. Yugioh picked up Yugi. He spread his wings and took off into the sky.  
Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Curse of Dragon followed by air. Gaia and Celtic Guardian followed by land. An hour later, they all arrived at the palace. Yugioh placed Yugi down, and Mystical Elf and Kuribo got off Curse of Dragon. Celtich Guardian and Gaia dismounted the horse.  
"So tell us how you won't get low on energy," Gaia said.  
"I have unlocked powers within me that are far greater than the Millennium powers I possessed. I no longer have my Millennium powers. The powers that I have now are permanent. I won't ever run low on energy again," Yugioh said.  
"He's right," Dark Magician confirmed.  
"I can feel his power as well," Dark Magician girl added.  
"I can as well. His power is awesome," Mystical Elf added.  
"That's great! That means that you guys can stay otu as long as I want you to," Yugi said.  
"That's right Yugi," Yugioh said.  
The duel monsters were very happy themselves to hear that news. They wanted to stay out, and Yugi had no intention of sending them back anytime soon. They all went into Yugioh's room. Yugi decides to stay there with his duel monsters. Yugioh agrees and leaves to check on Jaime.  
Yugioh enters Jaime's room to see that things are fine.  
"How is Yugi?" Jaime asked.  
"Yugi is fine," Yugioh responded.  
"What is he doing now?" Jaime asked.  
"He's in my room with his duel monsters," Yugioh responded. "Let's go see them," he added.  
Jaime and Yugioh went into Yugioh's room. Yugi and his duel monsters were talking when they heard the door open and saw Yugioh and Jaime enter.  
"Having a good time I see," Yugioh said.  
"Yeah, I love having my duel monsters out for something besides dueling," Yugi said.  
The day just seemed to fly by for everyone. A few hours after nightfall, Yugioh placed Yugi on the bed. He left the room with Jamie. He knew that the duel monsters would do all in their power to keep Yugi safe for the night. The duel monsters didn't feel the want or need to sleep. Yugi noticed that.  
"Maybe that's because Yugioh doesn't have the need or want to sleep anymore," Yugi said.  
The duel monsters agreed with that logic. Yugi fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Unknown to them, there is a strange presence nearby. It is another muscular man.  
'Belzar was a weak fool. The washroom was the most pathetic place to try to kill someone. I'll be the one to kill the foreigner,' the man thought.  
Apparently, he is another escapee from the Shadow Realm. He saw how much Yugioh cared for Yugi; he knew that Yugi would be the perfect way of revenge against the former Pharaoh.  
Things would be even easier because Yugi didn't have any magic. The man would take pleasure in killing Yugi. Meanwhile, Yugioh and Jaime were talking about what happened today in more detail. Yugioh suddenly got quiet.  
"What's wrong father? Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Jaime asked.  
"I sense evil nearby. It's coming from near my room!" Yugioh responded.  
Sure enough, they heard a crash as soon as Yugioh finished talking. They raced to the room. Jaime tried the doors. The doors were wielded shut.  
"These doors are stuck tight," Jaime said.  
"Stand aside Jaime," Yugioh said.  
Jaime stood aside, and Yugioh charged at the doors. The doors gave way under his speed and force by falling off their hindges. All the duel monsters were out cold with the exception of Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon. Then, they noticed a man.  
"Molbar, I thought I banished you permanently," Yugioh said.  
"I got out while you were gone to be with your little friend. His death will be the perfect revenge on you," Molbar said.  
"You won't kill him while I'm here," Yugioh said. "Curse of Dragon, take Yugi to safety. I'll deal with Molbar," he added.  
Curse of Dragon leaned forward so Yugi could get on. Yugi got on and held on to its neck as it flew through the big hole in the wall. Molbar fired a fireball at them. Yugioh got between them and took it head on. Nothing happened. Molbar was a little surprised, but he regained his composure.  
Thanks to the help from Yugioh, Curse of Dragon got to a safe area in no time. It stayed in the air and went flying. The flight lasts through the night. In the morning, Curse of Dragon softly screeches to awaken Yugi.  
Yugi awakens to the wind still in his face. He immediately knows why Curse of Dragon is still in the air. It could fly to infinity if it wanted because Yugioh's energy is beyond infinity.  
Suddenly, they heard a roar from behind. Curse of Dragon turned around for it and Yugi to see a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"How can a Blue Eyes White Dragon be here?" Yugi asked.  
"It can be here because I'm here," a voice responded.  
Curse of Dragon and Yugi saw a second Blue Eyes White Dragon. Sure enough, Yami Malik was aboard that one.  
"Now I'll finish you off for good," Yami Malik said. "He's all yours my pet," he said to the first Blue Eyes as the second one flew away.  
The Blue Eyes attacked with White Lightning. Curse of Dragon flew out of the way with time to spare. Then it flies on with the Blue Eyes White Dragon following it. The Blue Eyes kept firing as it chased Curse of Dragon.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh has already sent Molbar to the shadow Realm. He is flying to meet up with Curse of Dragon. 'I only hope I can get there before something terrible happens,' he thought.  
About an hour later, the Blue Eyes finally hits Yugi after who knows how many misses. Yugi screams in pain due to the power of the attack. Yugioh senses Yugi's plight and speeds through the sky. A magical trail appears before him, and he follows it. He only hopes to get there in time as he streaks through the sky. He reaches them in not too much time due to his extreme speed.  
Curse of Dragon is finally struck by the Blue Eyes White Dragon's White Lightning. It falls from the sky. Yugioh pulls in his wings and dives after it. He easily overtakes it. He then flies under it and puts both hands on its stomach. He lifts it up and flies back to the palace. He places a force field over it and Yugi to protect them from the Blue Eyes attacks.  
The Blue Eyes attacked again. This time, the attack bounced back at it because the force field was a reflective one. The Blue Eyes White Dragon gets sent back to the Shadow Realm by its own attack. Then Yugioh took the force field off.  
Yugi couldn't keep consciousness anymore and fell off Curse of Dragon as soon as the force field was taken off. Yugioh magically sent Curse of Dragon back to the palace and dove after Yugi. He caught Yugi and flew for the palace. On the way, Yugioh healed Yugi.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, thanks to you," Yugi responded. "Where's Curse of Dragon?" he added.  
"I sent him back to the palace. That's where we're headed now," Yugioh responded. "Hold on. I'm about to speed up," he added  
Yugi firmly puts his arms around Yugioh's neck as Yugioh speeds through the sky. Yugioh uses his powers to protect Yugi from the extreme wind and makes it back at midday because of his speed. Yugioh flew through the palace and lands in his room. He places Yugi down and heals Curse of Dragon's left wing. The he repairs his and Molbar's damage. The duel monsters that were out cold are awake again.  
"Dark Magician, what happened in the first place?" Yugioh asked.  
"It happened so fast. One moment we were watching Yugi sleep, and the next moment there was a huge explosion. The bed was sent crashing into the wall, and everyone except Yugi, Curse of Dragon and I were out cold," Dark Magician responded.  
"We have more trouble I'm afraid. Yami Malik is here," Yugioh said.  
"Yugi is in enough danger without him here," Dark Magician Girl said.  
"I know. I wanted Yugi to enjoy himself here, but all we seem to get was trouble," Yugioh said.  
"For Yugi's safety, it might be best if you take him back home my lord," Dark Magician said.  
"I guess you're right. Let's just hope things calmed down," Yugioh said.  
"Calmed down, what do you mean?" Celtic Guardian asked.  
"The main reason I came here was because fo what happened in Japan. When I returned there two months ago, I made myself look like any other person. When we went to a recently opened mall last week, I was forced to reveal my identity and secret.  
A trio of criminals robbed the 20th floor. Yugi was unfortunate enough to have a run in with them. The leader of the trio took him hostage. Even with the help of the police, I couldn't stop him from but the news people there got every part of the hostage incident on their cameras. The world now knows who I truly am," Yugioh responded.  
"I'm sure things have calmed down enough for you to go back," Mystical Elf said.  
"You're probably right. I have a better chance at home than here," Yugi said.  
The duel monsters became cards again and went back into Yugi's pocket.  
"When are you going to leave?" Jaime asked.  
Yugi just relaxes the rest of the day. At nightfall, he bathes in the washroom. Yugioh comes in with a pair of pajamas for Yugi to sleep in and leaves. When Yugi finished his bath, he slipped into the pajamas. He goes back into Yugioh's room, and Yugioh puts him in the bed. Yugi falls asleep immediately as Yugioh watches over him.  
Yugioh awakened Yugi at sunrise. Yugi got dressed and ate breakfast. Then he and Yugioh went to the marketplace to get something for their friends. They got come nice pottery, vases and clothing. Yugioh snaps his fingers, and a big carry-on appears. The stuff is packed into the large carry-on, and it disappears again.  
Yugi and Yugioh return to the palace to say goodbye to Jaime.  
"Goodbye Jaime, it was nice meeting you,"Yugi said.  
"It was an honor to have you here Yugi. Sorry things didn't go according to plan," Jaime said.  
Yugioh hugged Jaime and said, "Take care my son. Hopefully things will be better the next time we stop by for a visit."  
"Yeah, hopefully," Jaime said.  
Yugioh took a hold of Yugi's hand and teleported. They arrived inside the Turtle Games Shop. It was already dark because of the difference in time zones.  
"Hey boys, you're back early. I know that it hasn't been a week yet," Solomon said.  
"Yeah, things didn't go as planned unfortunately," Yugioh said.  
"What do you mean?" Solomon asked.  
"Yugi was the target of two escaped criminals from the Shadow Realm. Yami Malik also paid an unwelcome visit," Yugioh responded.  
"Things were pretty good other than that," Yugi said. "The kingdom is magnificent. It is etched in gold with marble interiors. The people are very friendly. You would be speechless if you were there Grandpa," he added.  
"Things have calmed down a lot. There is still some talk on the mall incident, but far less than a week ago," Solomon said.  
"That's good," Yugi said.  
Yugioh snapped his fingers, and the carry-on appeared. Solomon opened it and was amazed by the pottery and vases. He never saw such beautiful craftsmanship. Yugi called his friends over. They were all in the shop within the hour. Yugi told them about his time and gave them the items bought in the marketplace. They were all happy to say the least and thanked him. Then they left.  
Yugi went upstairs and put on his pajamas. He would have to adjust to the difference in time. Yugioh came into the room.  
"Not sleepy?" Yugioh asked.  
"We haven't too long just got here," Yugi responded.  
"I know. Luckily today is Friday so you can sleep in tomorrow," Yugioh said. "I'll make things easier by putting a spell on you to help you sleep," he added. His hand glowed a light pink and he touched Yugi's head.  
Yugi felt his eyes droop, and he put his head on the pillow. He was asleep instantly afterwards.  
"Sleep well Yugi," Yugioh said as he sat next to Yugi's bed to watch over Yugi for the night.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter 7. Preview for Chapter 8: The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Returns. Yugioh spends a day with Yugi at school. Just about the whole school is delighted to see him. After that day, Yugi gets a terrifying welcome from an old nuissance.  
  
  



	8. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Returns

Recap: Yugioh took Yugi to his kingdom. Things were peaceful for the most part. Trouble from Belzar, Molbar and Yami Malik caused the week-long visit to be cut short. Things have gotten a lot calmer in Japan since the mall incident a week ago.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Returns  
  
It has been a couple of days since Yugi and Yugioh returned from Egypt. They returned on Friday night, so it's Sunday night now. Despite the bad things that happened during the visit, they had a good time. Now they were back at home.  
It was a very stormy night. The rain was coming down in buckets. You could hardly see outside because of how hard it was raining. It was as if there was going to be a flood or something. There was also a lot of wind with the storm. The lightning and thunder were persistent as well.  
Yugi is really frightened by the loud thunder (A/N: I don't blame him. I don't like thunderstorms either). Yugioh senses Yugi's fear and goes into the room.  
"It's all right Yugi. The thunder can't harm you. It's only a loud sound. The storm can't harm us while we're inside," Yugioh said as he embraced Yugi, rocking him back and forth.  
"I know, but I was always afraid of thunder. I have been since I was born," Yugi said.  
"What do you mean? Were you born on a stormy night like this?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, I was born on a stormy night. I cried until I got home," Yugi responded.  
Then the wind picked up more. The lightning got worse, and the thunder got louder and longer. Yugi was frightened, but Yugioh continued to comfort him.  
'This storm is pretty brutal. It's threatening to take the house before it leaves the area. I'll do something about that,' Yugioh thought. He separated himself from Yugi.  
Yugi saw Yugioh glow a bright yellow. It was like watching someone gather Chi energy. Then Yugioh put his hands in the praying position and lifted them above his head. Yugi watched as the power went from his hands and through the ceiling.  
Yugi looked out the window to see something going over the shop. It stopped at the ground. It looked like a big dome was put over the shop.  
"What is that?" Yugi asked.  
"It's a seal. This storm is getting pretty brutal; so I created this seal to protect the shop from it," Yugioh responded. "Now to do the same for our friends houses," he added. His body glowed yellow again, and he concentrated as multiple seals went through the ceiling and through the seal on the shop.  
Meanwhile, Bakura was looking at how bad the storm was. Suddenly, he saw something with a hint of yellow approach the house. He was a little nervous. Yami Bakura sensed the magic and came to the window as well. It was like watching a magic trick. The seal covered the entire house. It was a good thing too. A lightning bolt struck the house, but had no effect thanks to the seal.  
"Whoa, whatever is over the house just protected us from that big lightning bolt," Bakura said.  
"Yeah, and I think we have Yugioh to thank for that," Yami Bakura added.  
The same thing happened for the rest of Yugi's friends. The protective seal kept the lightning from striking their houses. One by one, Yugi called his friends and told them about the seal. They told him to thank Yugioh for them.  
"Our friends told me to thank you Yugioh. They said that their houses were almost struck by lightning," Yugi said.  
"Well they're welcome. I was glad that I could be of help. It was a good thing too. I don't know what would've happened if their houses were struck by lightning," Yugioh said.  
A few hours later, it's time for bed.  
"Time to go to bed Yugi. You have school in the morning," Yugioh said.  
"Okay, good night," Yugi said as he climbed into bed.  
"Good night Yugi, pleasant dreams," Yugioh said.  
Yugi fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Unfortunately, that's when another thunder clasp boomed. Yugi sat straight up, shaking with fright.  
Yugioh embraced him. "Shh Yugi, Shh. It's all right. Nothing can happen to you while I'm here. You're safe. I'm here with you," he said.  
Yugi calmed down and Yugioh placed him back in the bed.  
'Don't worry Yugi; you will get a restful night's sleep tonight,' Yugioh thought. He then put a spell on Yugi.  
The spell was to keep Yugi from hearing the thunder. That way, he could sleep in peace instead of worry. The spell seemed to do the trick because Yugi was sleeping very well.  
The morning looked a whole lot better. The sky was as clear as a bell. There wasn't a cloud for miles in or out. The sun was just coming up to signal the start of a beautiful day.  
"Wake up Yugi," Yugi said.  
Yugi got up, stretched and yawned. "Good morning," he said.  
"Good morning. Apparently, you slept well," Yugioh said.  
"Yeah. I don't know why, but I didn't hear the thunder at all," Yugi said.  
"That's because I put a spell on you. The spell was designed to keep you from hearing the thunder," Yugioh said.  
"Thank you, that helped a lot," Yugi said.  
It is Monday, and Yugi gets ready for school. He goes into the bathroom, showers and brushes his teeth. Then he goes back in his room to get dressed. Then he went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he finished, Yugioh picked him up and went outside. Then Yugioh spread his wings and flew off.  
"Can you spend the day at school with me please?" Yugi asked.  
"Okay, I'll spend the day with you," Yugioh responded. He arrived in about ten minutes.  
There were students there early. Yugi told them how he was usually the first one there now. After seeing the breaking news story at the mall, they knew how Yugi was the first one at school. They got there early to waith for Yugi and Yugioh. The principal was outside as well.  
"Good morning Yugi," the principal said.  
"Good morning Mrs. Chang," Yugi said.  
"How are you this morning?" Mrs. Chang asked.  
"I'm fine today," Yugi responded. "How are you?" he added.  
"I'm doing good," she responded. "It's an honor to have you here Yugioh," she added.  
"I'm glad to be here," Yugioh said.  
"We saw what happened at the mall. We're just glad that Yugi is safe," Mrs. Chang said.  
"I have Yugioh to thank for that. I would have probably been dead if it wasn't for him," Yugi said.  
"I'm here for you Yugi," Yugioh said.  
Then the bell rang.  
"What's your first class Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"Ancient Egyptian History," Yugi responded. "My teacher will be very amazed to see you, being an ancient Pharaoh," he added.  
"I'm sure of that. Maybe we can tell the class about the visit to my kingdom as well," Yugioh said.  
Yugi and Yugioh walked to Yugi's first class. Sure enough, the teacher was astounded when Yugioh walked into the room. He was even more surprised when he saw how much Yugioh looked like Yugi. He regained his composure though as Yugi sat down, and Yugioh sat behind him.  
"Good morning class," the teacher said.  
"Good morning Mr. Chung," the class said.  
"Yugi, will you introduce our guest please?" Mr. Chung asked.  
"Sure Mr. Chung. Everyone, this is Yugioh, one of my best friends and Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt," Yugi responded.  
"You mean former Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt," Yugioh said.  
"Yugioh, can you tell us about your life as Pharaoh? This will be a good history lesson," Mr. Chung said.  
"Sure Mr. Chung, I'll be more than happy to," Yugioh said as he went to the front of the class.  
"If anyone has a question, raise your hand and let him acknowledge you first. Tell him your name and then ask your question," Mr. Chung said.  
Yugioh then started talking. "Life as a Pharaoh wasn't as easy as it seemed. There were things constantly getting in the way of an easy life. Being a ruler means that you are willing to accept the responsibilities. You think that the responsibilities you have here are hard, but they are nothing compared to the responsibilities of a ruler. I didn't approve of my responsibilities sometimes, but they had to be done."  
A student raised his hand.  
"Go ahead with your question," Yugioh said.  
"Hi, my name is James Hall. I have two questions. What are some of your responsibilities and did you ever get a lot of time to yourself?" James said.  
"Some of my responsibilities went from signing treaties, deciding if my country should go to war to punishment for crimes. To answer your second question, no I did not have a lot of time to myself. Sometimes I snuck out to have time to myself. It left a lot of angry offficials, but I didn't care," Yugioh responded. "There were a lot of political issues in my life, and I didn't get a lot of private time because of it," he added.   
Then Te`a raised her hand.  
"Go ahead Te`a. And you don't need to tell me your name. That will be pointless since I already know you," Yugioh said.  
"That's just what I was about to say," Te`a said. "Anyway, what did you do in the case of a war?" she added.  
"I spent time training my guards to be able to stand up to anything. Most of the time, I had to train them with magic because there were more wars that dealt with magic than weapons," Yugioh responded.  
"That is very interesting," Mr. Chung said. "Is there anything you would like to tell us Yugi?" he added.  
"As a matter of fact, I will add something," Yugi responded. "Last week, Yugioh took me to his kingdom," he added.  
"How was it like?" Mr. Chung asked.  
"It was magnificent. The whole kingdom was made of gold with marble interiors. The people were very friendly," Yugi responded.  
"Were there any troubles you had to deal with?" James asked.  
"Oh yes, there were plenty," Yugioh responded. "Two escaped criminals from the Shadow Realm played their hand in an attempt to kill Yugi," he added.  
Then another student raised her hand.  
"Ask away," Yugioh said.  
"Hi, my name is Liz Green," she said. "What is the Shadow Realm?" she added.  
"The Shadow Realm is typically a place of punishment. However, it is also where duel monsters live," Yugioh responded.  
There was a gasp from almost everyone in the classroom.  
"Yes I'm telling the truth. Duel monsters weren't always just a card game. In my time, duel monsters were living, breathing beings used for something called the Shadow Games," Yugioh said.  
The class was very interested in what Yugioh had to say. In fact, the time just seemed to fly by because to the interesting things the class learned from Yugioh. Then the bell signaling the end of class rang.   
"Well students, I hope you were paying attention. I want you to write a two-page essay on what you learned today (A/N: That should be an easy assignment huh?)," Mr. Chung said.  
The class didn't even groan because they all thought that it was a very easy assignment. They were so interested in what Yugioh had to say, that they kept their attention on nothing but him. Overall, the day went well for just about everyone. Having Yugioh there was the best thing that just about everyone could ask for. Yugioh was currently outside with Bakura, Joey, Te`a and Tristan.  
"That was a very interesting lesson today Yugioh. I usually fall asleep in that class," Joey said.  
"I don't blame you for saying that Joey. I do too, and so does Yugi," Te`a said.  
"So do I," Tristan said.  
"I usually fall asleep in that class too," Bakura said.  
"Thanks you guys," Yugioh said. "The rest of the class was very interested in what I had to say as well," he added.  
"Yeah, and this is the first time we didn't groan over a homework assignment. We usually hate homework from that class," Bakura said.  
Te`a, Tristan and Joey nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Yugi was on his way outside to meet up with them. An arm came from out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his waist. He struggled to get free, but whoever is holding him is too strong.  
"I'll make sure your Pharaoh friend knows your situation. If he is very powerful, he will most likely be able to know that you are in danger," a voice said.  
Yugi recognized the voice as Bandit Keith. Bandit Keith took Yugi to the Boiler Room. Yugi is then tied up. He can't scream because of a gag in his mouth. Keith put him next to the main boiler. Keith turned it up high, but not high enough to destroy the school. Yugi is feeling the effects of the hot steam. He starts to get drowsy.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh is talking with his friends. He suddenly gasps as he senses that Yugi is in a lot of trouble.  
"What's wrong Yugioh?" Te`a asked.  
"Yugi's in danger. I can sense it," Yugioh responded.  
"Well he didn't come out of the school yet. Maybe he's still inside," Joey said.  
"You guys go on home. I'll go check it out. I can sense heat involved with this," Yugioh said. He then flew into the school as the others headed for their homes. He looked high and low for Yugi. Getting nowhere fast, he concentrated and was able to sense two presences still in the building. One of them was Yugi's, and the other was obviously a bully. He flew in their direction. He followed his sense to the Boiler Room and rammed the door down.  
"I expected that you would try to save your little friend," Keith said. He picked up Yugi by the neck and had his back facing the boiler. "I suggest that you be careful Pharaoh. One false move, and your little friend gets burned to a crisp," he added.   
Yugioh knew that he had to be careful. One wrong move could prove disastrous. Then an idea struck him.  
'Let's see if Keith can keep up with me. I'll confuse him so bad, he won't know what hit him,' Yugioh thought. Then he ran towards them. He gained speed in practically no time. As he planned, Keith couldn't keep up.  
Keith thought that Yugioh disappered. The truth was that Yugioh was running so fast, that Keith's eyes couldn't keep up. Keith didn't know what hit him as he and Yugi were pushed out of the boiler's path.  
Yugioh burned through Yugi's bonds with a little laser power from his eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"Yes I am, thank you," Yugi responded. "What about Keith?" he added.  
"He'll wake up in a little bit. Let's get out of here before he does," Yugioh responded. He picked up Yugi and flew out of the room. He then turned off the boiler and repaired the door with his powers. He flew out of the school and headed for home.  
Once there, Yugi opened the door, and Yugioh went in and placed him on the sofa. Yugioh then called their friends and told them what happened in the school. Their friends are just very glad that Yugi is safe.  
"How was school today?" Solomon asked.  
"It was good for the most part. I asked Yugioh to come with me. It was a very interesting day," Yugi responded.  
"Too bad there's always someone who wants to ruin it. Bandit Keith took Yugi to the Boiler Room. Yugi was then tied up and Keith turned on the main boiler. It was on high, but not high enough to damage the school.  
I went int the school looking for Yugi because I sensed that he was in trouble. I followed my sense to the Boiler Room and knocked the door down. Keith was desperate. He was willing to kill Yugi just to get to me. He picked up Yugi and went so close to the boiler, that Yugi's back was almost touching it. I made short work of that by running and pushing them out of the way. I then burned through Yugi's bonds and flew out with him. I used my powers to put the door back and turn the boiler off," Yugioh added.  
"I'm just glad that Yugi is all right. Thank you for being there for him," Solomon said.  
"You don't need to worry about Yugi. He is safe with me," Yugioh said.  
"I can't deny that. Whenever I'm with Yugioh, I feel as though the world can't harm me," Yugi said.  
"As long as I'm here, it can't harm you," Yugioh said.  
Yugi then goes into his room to do his homework. He has math, science and the esay from his history class to do. He gets the history homework out of the way first. It only took him twenty minutes to do the paper because he was very interested in what his friend had to say. Then he started on his math and science homework.  
He got his math and science homework done by dinnertime. After dinner, he returns to his room. He then puts on his pajamas and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then went back into his room.  
Yugioh entered the room. "Do you want to duel again?" he asked.  
"Sure," Yugi responded.  
Again, Yugioh created a duplicate deck, and they dueled. It was a close game again, but Yugioh still ended up winning.  
"That was a really close game," Yugi said.  
"Yes it was. You did a great job nevertheless. I'm going to have to start planning newer strategies someday," Yugioh said.  
"You did great too," Yugi said. "Want to duel again?" he added.  
"All right, let's duel again," Yugioh responded.  
They dueled a few more times actually. The duels ended up with the same result. Yugi played hard, but Yugioh still won. It was then time for bed because the duels took longer than either one of them expected. Yugi got into bed and went to sleep.  
"Sweet dreams Yugi," Yugioh said as he watched over Yugi.  
In the morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi. Then Yugioh went downstairs into the shop area to wait for Yugi. Yugi got his uniform and went into the bathroom. He took a bath this time. After he dried off, he put on his uniform. Then he brushed his teeth. Then he went back into his room to grab his stuff.  
As soon as he came back into his room, he heard something banging against the window. The curtain was closed so he couldn't see what it was. He opened the curtain to see that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had returned. The dragon soon crashed through the window, grabbed Yugi and flew off.   
Meanwhile, Yugioh and Solomon were waiting for Yugi when they heard the crash as well as Yugi's scream.  
"Yugi's in trouble," Solomon said.  
"Let's get up there," Yugioh said.  
They raced upstairs. When Yugioh opened the door to Yugi's room, he and Solomon found the room totally trashed. The window was smashed open. Yugioh runs to the smashed window.  
"What do you suppose could have happened?" Solomon asked.  
"I don't know but... Hey, what's that?" Yugioh said as he saw two figures getting farther away.  
"What's what?" Solomon asked.  
"There are two figures flying away from here," Yugioh responded. "Don't freak on me. I'm about to use the mental link," he told Solomon as he went into a trance-like state. //Yugi//  
/Yugioh, help me!/  
//What happened?//  
/The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is back, and it's got me/  
"What!?" Yugioh said out loud. He was clearly upset.  
"What is it?" Solomon asked.  
"The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is back. It has Yugi again," Yugioh responded a little calmer.  
"You must save him," Solomon said.  
"Don't worry; I will," Yugioh said. He then spread his wings and jumped out of the window. 'I'm coming Yugi. Don't you worry,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, the dragon continues to fly farther away from civilization.   
'I wish that this creature would just leave me alone. I wish that Yugioh was here,' Yugi thought.  
He was unaware of how close he was to having both wishes come true. For at that moment, Yugioh was getting closer and closer to them. He gained speed quickly and was almost upon them.  
"Yugi!" a voice shouted.  
The dragon turned around, and it and Yugi saw Yugioh approaching. They also noted that he gained on them pretty fast. Yugioh stopped about three yards shy of the dragon. The dragon was surprised because it hadn't seen Yugioh with wings before. But it quickly regained its composure. It then attacked him with Neutron Blast. The only result was Yugioh easily deflecting it with one hand.  
The dragon was surprised, but it kept on attacking. This time, Yugioh let the attacks come. The dragon was amazed to see nothing happen to him.  
"Are you finished or what? I"m getting very bored and very annoyed with you," Yugioh said. He then fired a laser beam at the dragon's legs.  
The dragon roared in pain as it let go of Yugi. Yugi fell to the ground below. Yugioh swooped down and caught him.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes I am. Thank you," Yugi responded.  
"No problem. Now let's go home," Yugioh said. He then flew for the Turtle Games Shop.  
The dragon regained its composure and gave chase to them. Yugi looked over Yugioh's shoulder and saw the dragon behind them.  
"Yugioh, the dragon is following us," Yugi said.   
"It just won't give up will it. Well I'll give it a reason to give up," Yugioh said. He then took his arm from under Yugi's knees, stretched it out and used the element of fire again.  
This time, it was visible to the dragon. The dragon attempted to get out of the stream of fire's path. Yugioh knew all too well that the dragon would try to escape his fire, so he locked the fire on the dragon's heat. It was like a heat-seeking missile. The dragon got hit by the fire and was sent back to the Shadow Realm. Yugioh wrapped his arm back under Yugi's knees and flew for home.  
When Yugioh landed on the steps, Solomon opened the door for them.  
"Are you all right Yugi?" Solomon asked.  
"I'm all right Grandpa, thanks to Yugioh," Yugi responded. "I don't think I should go to school today," he added.  
"I agree. What just happened was too close for comfort," Yugioh said.  
"Yes it was. I'll call the principal right now," Solomon said. He got on the phone and called the principal. He told her that Yugi wouldn't be in for a couple of days because he was in a little accident.  
Mrs. Chang understood. "I understand. There are probably some people out there that will do anything to get at Yugioh. Even if it means getting Yugi into it, they'll do it. I'll see him when he comes back, and tell him that I said not to let this get to him," she said.  
Solomon told Yugi and Yugioh what Mrs. Chang told him. Yugi was already asleep. The adrenaline rush he had worn him out in a hurry. Yugioh then took Yugi into their room. He used his powers to change Yugi into a pair of pajamas and placed Yugi in the bed. He then magically repaired the dragon's damage and put everything back into its place. Then he pulled up a chair next to Yugi's bed.  
'Don't worry Yugi. I'll always be here for you. I care about you too much for something to happen to you,' Yugioh thougth as he watched over Yugi.  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter 8. Preview for Chapter 9: Plane Disaster and Disneyland Trip: The President of Japan pays Yugi's school a visit. Yugi is chosen to go with him to the state of California to see how things operate in a part of America. As they are on the plane, something goes horribly wrong. After that plight is settled, Yugioh takes Yugi out to have some fun. Unfortunately, bad things happen in even the funnest places.


	9. Plane Disaster and Disneyland Trip

Recap: Yugioh went to Yugi's school for a day. Just about everyone enjoyed the visit. As they say, someone's got to ruin it. Bandit Keith captured Yugi and took him to the Boiler Room with the intention on burning Yugi. Yugioh used his speed to get Yugi out of harm's way. The next day, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked again, taking Yugi from his own room. Yugioh also put a stop to the dragon's plans by sending it to the Shadow Realm.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Plane Disaster and Disneyland Trip  
  
It was two days after the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon incident. Things have calmed down considerably since then. Yugi is back at school. At lunchtime, he and his friends talk.  
"What really happened Yugi?" Bakura asked. "Something other than a little accident had to happen to keep you away for a couple of days," he added.  
"I was captured by the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon again. Yami Malik is getting desperate now. He had the dragon take me while I was still in my own house," Yugi said.  
There was a gasp from all his friends.  
"That's terrible," Joey said.  
"I'm with you," Tristan said.  
The others nodded in agreement. At the end of lunchtime, they went to their homeroom class. The principal was in the class.  
"I have an announcement to make. We have a very special guest visiting today. Will you please say hello to President Wong," Mrs. Chang said.  
The President walked in. The class warmly greeted him.  
"I am glad to be here with you today. I come to a school once a year to pick a student to travel to one of the United States of America with me. We always spend a week wherever we go. All of the past students have enjoyed their experience in America. Now, I have come here to choose one of you to accompany me," President Wong said.  
All of the students were excited about just meeting the President and were anxious about who the President would pick.  
"You are all very interesting people, and the choice was very difficult to make," he said. He walked over to Yugi and said, "Yugi Moto, I choose you to come to California with me," he added.  
Yugi was dumbstruck. "Really?" he asked.  
"This is no joke Yugi. I want you to have the experience of being in one of the United States, " President Wong said.  
The rest of the class cheered. They all said the same thing, "All right Yugi!"  
Yugi still couldn't believe he was chosen. After a few seconds, his state of shock was replaced with excitement. /Yugioh/  
//Yes?//  
/The President of Japan came today. He chose me to get the experience of being in California with him/  
//That's wonderful! We'll get you ready when we get home//  
"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Yugi, you have a big experience waiting for you," the President said smiling.  
"I can't wait," Yugi said.  
The rest of the day was great for Yugi and his friends. His friends were all very excited for him. They knew that he deserved to go more than anyone else here. They all told him to have a good time and to tell them all about the experience. After school, Yugi sat outside, waiting for Yugioh.  
"Do you want a ride home?" President Wong asked.  
"No thank you. I'm waiting for one of my best friends," Yugi responded. He looked up and added, "And here he comes now."  
President Wong looked up to see Yugioh land next to Yugi. Even though he saw the mall incident on the news, he was still very amazed to see a winged person who was very much alive.  
"Yugioh, this is President Wong. Mr. President, this is Yugioh, former Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt," Yugi said.  
"I am honored to meet you Yugioh," President Wong said.  
"The pleasure is all mine. I am honored to meet the President of Japan," Yugioh said. He picked up Yugi and flew for home.  
When they arrived home ten minutes later, Yugi told his grandfather what happened today.  
"That's wonderful Yugi! Why don't you go upstairs to pack," Solomon said.  
Yugi went upstairs to pack for tomorrow. Unknown to him, a duel monster was watching him the whole time with the help of a spell that it placed over the house. The spell allowed it to see and hear what was going on. It also went invisible so not to draw much attention. After hearing about the plane trip, it reported back to Yami Malik.  
"You bring back good news indeed my friend. I'm sure that Yugioh won't be there with Yugi. The very plane trip will be Yugi's own death," Yami Malik said.  
That night, Yugi could barely sleep because he was very excited.   
"Yugi, it you don't get any rest, you'll be too tired for tomorrow," Yugioh said.  
"I know, but I'm too excited to sleep," Yugi said.  
Yugioh's hand glowed pink, and he touched the side of Yugi's face. Yugi calmed down as he felt the magic coursing through him. He was asleep in seconds, but not before telling Yugioh thank you.  
The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi.  
"Get ready, you have to leave soon," Yugioh said.  
Yugi was prepared in a little over an hour because his excitement came back at full force. Then the doorbell rang. Solomon opened it to see none other than President Wong at the door.  
"Good morning Mr. President," Solomon said.  
"I'd take it that you're Yugi's grandfather right?" the President asked.  
"Yes I am," Solomon responded. "Yugi, President Wong is here," he added.  
Yugioh and the secret service people with the President helped Yugi to get his things in the back of the President's limo.  
"Have a good time Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"I'm sure he will," President Wong said smiling.  
Then Yugi and President Wong got in the limo, and the driver drove off.  
"Of all the people I have encountered, I have never expected someone as humble as you are Yugi. I am pretty much like you," the President said.  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't wallow in the life of luxury like other wealthy people. I prefer to be like the regular people of the country. I am more of a humble person like you. That's why we're going to the airport instead of taking a private plane," the President said responded.  
They arrived at the airport half an hour later. They went through security in just about no time flat (A/N: Like you would want to keep the President waiting). The people knew how good President Wong was. He was a man who was strict on honor, tolerance, courtesy and wisdom. He and Yugi also got their tickets pretty quickly as well.  
As they were going to put their luggage on the machine that transports it to another airport, Yugi's luggage mysteriously vanished.  
'How odd. How did my stuff just disappear?' Yugi thought. He dismissed it and prepared to board the plane. He noticed a lot of news people around as well as a lot of tourists. He didn't know how he felt it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was waiting to go desperately wrong.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh was in the park with Te`a, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Yami Bakura and Kaiba.   
"Yugi really deserved to go. After all that happened to him, he just needs to relax and have fun," Te`a said.  
"I know what you mean. A lot has happened to him in only a year and a half," Yugioh said.  
At the airport, the plane took off at 8 am. So far, everything was going well. However, Yami Malik created a vision screen in his secret place to see the plane. He would wait unil about a few hours after the plane reached its maximum height. Then he would give it a little engine trouble.  
An hour later, the plane reached its maximum height of 6 miles. Five hours later, there was still no trouble at all. All of a sudden, the pilot and co-pilot were having trouble keeping the plane in the air. The sensors aboard reported engine failure.  
"Folks, it seems as though we are having some unusual engine failure," the pilot said over the intercom.  
As soon as he finished talking, the engines died, and the plane went down at an alarming speed. Meanwhile, Yugioh and friends were resting after a very good time in the park. They had a race, a swim in the lake and a little walk. Now they were talking again.  
"Well, this is turning out to be a good day," Joey said.  
"I agree. I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Kaiba said.  
Yugioh suddenly gasped as he got a mental image of the plane that Yugi was on.  
"What's wrong Yugioh?" Bakura asked.  
"The plane that Yugi is on is going down," Yugioh responded.  
"How can that be?" Te`a asked. "The planes here have never had problems before," she added.  
"The plane is not having ordinary trouble," a voice said.  
"Who is that?" Tristan asked.  
"What do you mean Great Spirit?" Yugioh asked, responding to Tristan's question.  
"The plane's engines died, but not on their own. Yami Malik caused the trouble," the Great Spirit responded.  
"Oh no, all those people on there with Yugi will die as well," Bakura said.  
"Not if I can help it," Yugioh said. He disappeared and reappeared in the spot of the engine failure. He saw the troubled plane not too long afterwards. He pulled in his wings and dove after the plane. He easily overtook the plane with his great speed.  
When in front of the plane, he created used his powers to create a towline. With his great strength, he stopped the plane's descent with no trouble at all.  
The pilot felt that the plane was no longer falling. 'How come we're not falling anymore?' he thought.  
The co-pilot looked up. "Look, it's Yugioh, the winged Pharaoh from the news," she said.  
The pilot looked up and indeed saw Yugioh in front of the plane. "I don't believe it everyone. Yugioh is holding the plane up like it is just a piece of scratch paper," he said over the intercom.  
The people looked ahead. Only those close to the front and in the middle of the plane could see Yugioh holding the plane up.  
//Are you all right Yugi?//  
/Yes, thanks to you/  
//Is everyone else all right?//  
/They're fine. You saved us all. But how are we going to get to our destination? /  
//I'll take you there//  
/You mean you know the way to LAX?/  
//Yes I do. One of the abilities I have is the knowledge of every location in the known universe// Yugioh then flew on toward the airport.   
The news people on the plane had their cameras on battery power. They filmed since the plane was in the air. They got the rescue on their cameras. A few hours later, Yugioh arrived at LAX.  
'Now to bring the plane down,' Yugioh thought. He slowly descended and made a perfect landing on the runway.  
There were news people waiting to interview President Wong. Before the plane landed, they saw its shadow over them. They looked up to see Yugioh bringing the Boeing 757 plane down with absolutely no effort at all.   
Then Yugioh teleported inside the plane. He walked to where Yugi was sitting. "Let's go Yugi," he said as he picked up Yugi and teleported out of the plane.  
"President Wong, what is your reaction to this almost tragic event?" one of the reporters asked.  
"I'm just glad that everyone is all right. We owe Yugioh our lives this day," President Wong responded.  
"How did Yugioh know that the plane was in trouble?" the reporter asked.   
"Yes Yugioh, how did you know?" President Wong asked.  
"I got a mental image of it. I can sense when Yugi is in a dangerous situation. This time, all of the people on board were in danger with him," Yugioh responded.  
"Yugioh, I don't think that the plane trouble was an accident," Yugi said.  
"It wasn't an accident Yugi. The Great Spirit told me that Yami Malik caused the engines to fail," Yugioh said.  
"We have to find a way to stop him. He was willing to kill all these people just to kill me," Yugi said.  
"I know. Don't worry Yugi; we'll find a way to stop him for good," Yugioh said. "Let's get your stuff," he added.  
"My stuff is missing. I don't know how it happened, but it vanished while I was in the other airport," Yugi said.  
"Yami Malik probably made your things vanish. He knew that you wouldn't need them it you were dead, so he probably sent them back to your house," Yugioh said. "May I aid you in giving Yugi a great experience here by borrowing him for a while President Wong?" he added.  
"It would be a great honor Yugioh," the President responded.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew off.  
"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.  
"You'll see. I wanted to help give you a good experience of this state, and the place that I'm taking you is just the way to give it to you," Yugioh said. He flew through the air at a slow speed so that Yugi could take in the view as they flew on.  
Yugi is enjoying the view he is receiving. An hour later, they arrive at their destination.  
"Whoa, what is this place?" Yugi asked.  
"This is Disneyland Yugi," Yugioh responded.  
"As far as I can see, it's a big place. One of my classmates told me about her visit here. I've wanted to come here since then," Yugi said.  
"Does spending a week here sound good to you?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yeah, we can see the whole park that way," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh landed near the ticket line. He put Yugi down, and they got in line.  
"You can get in front of me," one of the people in front of them said.  
"You can come to the front of the line ahead of me," the person in the front of the line said.  
Yugi and Yugioh thanked the people and walked to the front of the line with no opposition at all. The people heard about the plane incident. When they got to the front, the ticket person let them pass without a ticket purchase.  
"Please go on. It's okay. We heard about the plane incident. As a way of thanking you for saving the President's life as well as all the other people on board, your food and souvenir purchases will be on the manager of the park," the ticket lady said.  
When entering the park, Yugi and Yugioh stopped by a food place to get Yugi something to eat. After Yugi finished his early dinner, they headed for the It's A Small World ride. When they got there, the line was long. The people parted for Yugi and Yugioh.  
"I know that I am considered a national hero to everyone now, but this is a little too much. Yugi and I can get food and souvenirs for free, and we got in for free. I think that we should give you a break as far as the rides are concerned. We'll patiently wait our turn," Yugioh said.  
The people agreed and resumed their places in line. Yugi and Yugioh waited their turn.  
After a half hour wait, they got on the ride. They got on the boat sitting side by side. When everyone who could fit got on the boat, it went on its built track. Yugi and Yugioh heard the music a few moments later.  
They entered soon after and looked at all of the different cultures involved with the ride. The song was a perfect match for the ride (A/N: It's A Small World is my favorite ride. I love to sing along). Twenty minutes later, the ride was over.  
"I loved that ride," Yugi said as he and Yugioh were out of the exit.  
"So did I. That was a very good ride. Don't worry though; this won't be the only time that we get on this ride," Yugioh said.  
Then they walked to Tomorrow Land. The first thing that they saw was Space Mountain. Yugi wasn't too thrilled about it. Yugioh was though. He saw that Yugi looked a little scared.  
"Yugi, I'll go on the ride with you if you're frightened. I want to get on it anyway," Yugioh said.  
Yugi agree, and they got in line. The line wasn't that long, and they were on the ride in five minutes. Half an hour later, the ride was over. Yugi was still shaken up by how fast the roller coaster went. Yugioh loved the ride. To him, the roller coaster was moving like a snail. Since he can travel faster than the speed of light, the roller coaster was nothing to him. He saw Yugi's expression and embraced him.  
"It's all right Yugi. The ride is over. We don't have to get on the ride again if you don't want to," Yugioh said.  
"But you loved that ride. I don't want to spoil your fun because of something that you like and I don't," Yugi said.  
"Don't worry; I'll think of a way to settle this," Yugioh said.  
The time just flew by for Yugi and Yugioh. It was 8 pm already. They went and saw the Honey I Shrunk The Audience show. Half an hour later, they came out.  
"I didn't like the feeling of snakes and rats crawling over me. That was creepy. The show was good other than that," Yugi said.  
"I didn't like the feeling of the crawlies either. It's not a good feeling to have something crawling over you. Otherwise, it was a great show," Yugioh said.  
They followed a directory to the train that goes around the park. The line wasn't long again, and they got on quick. It was a peaceful ride around some of the park. It was some of the park because Yugi started to get sleepy. They got off half an hour later. Then they overheard someone mentioning going to the Monorail. They followed the person. Fifteen minutes later, they were at the Monorail. The line was a little long, but since the mono cars could quite a few people, they were on one in not too much time.  
They got a bird's eye view of the park.  
"I prefer having views like these while being in open air," Yugi said.  
"Don't worry about that Yugi; we'll be doing a lot of flying above the park before we leave," Yugioh said.  
Twenty minutes later, the car stopped at the hotel. Yugi and Yugioh got off with some other people. Then they went inside the hotel to get a room. The people saw them and immediately parted for them to get in the front of the line. Yugioh was a bit hesitant.  
"Go on you two. It's all right. We know that this is a little too much for you Yugioh, but you're a national hero. This is our way of saying thanks," one of the people said.  
"All right, if you insist," Yugioh said. He and Yugi went to the counter.  
They both got keys to their room without paying anything. The person told them that the room that they were staying in were also on the manager. The number to their room was 128. When they entered, they saw a blend of modesty and elegance. There were two full-size beds, a television, fancy curtains over the window, a fancy table for eating, and a great view of a portion of the park since the curtains were open.  
They saw the bathroom. It had a bath-shower combo.  
"I'm going to take a bath. But what do I change into?" Yugi said.  
Yugioh had his hands facing down. Then he brought them up as a magician would, slightly touching his chest as he did so. When his hands were facing up, a pair of pajamas appeared from out of nowhere.   
"You can change into these," Yugioh said.  
Yugi gladly took the pajamas away from him and went into the bathroom to take a bath. When he entered, he saw a carry-on bag inside. He opened it and saw all his toiletries inside.  
/Thank you/ He figured that Yugioh was the one who made his bathroom things appear.  
//You're welcome// was the confirmed reply.  
While Yugi was in the bathroom, Yugioh turned on the television to see that the plane incident was the top news story.  
'All those people could've died today. We have to stop Yami Malik soon,' Yugioh thought.  
Forty-five minutes later, Yugi came out of the bathroom. He saw that the plane incident was the top news story. "I want to thank you again for saving the lives of everyone on the plane," he said.  
"That's not a problem Yugi. I just feel sorry for the other people. They were almost killed with you. They have nothing to do with our situation. I now know that I will have to help others when the time should come that I can really help out," Yugioh said.  
"Yeah, I know. It was a good thing you came," Yugi said.  
"I'm here to protect. Until this incident it was only you. Now with the involvement of people who have nothing to do with our situation, I have a feeling that I need to protect all the innocent people now," Yugioh said.  
"You can do it no problem," Yugi said.  
"Thank you Yugi," Yugioh said.  
Yugi unmade the left bed and climbed in. Yugioh tucked him in and sat on the right bed.  
"Good night," Yugi said.  
"Good night Yugi," Yugioh said.  
Yugi went to sleep, and Yugioh turned the volume down to watch what other things were going on in the world. He had the volume almost at the mute level, but he could hear it as though it was on level 22 because of his very keen hearing. Half an hour later, he turned off the TV and looked outside the window to see a good view of the park in the darkness of the night. The lit up park below was an amazing sight.  
'Yugi has to see this. This is beautiful,' Yugioh thought. He looked over to Yugi and thought, 'Tomorrow, before he goes to bed.'  
In the morning Yugioh awakened Yugi.  
"What am I going to wear?" Yugi asked.  
As a response, Yugioh winked his eye at the dresser drawer next to the TV. "Open the dresser," he said simply.  
Yugi opened one of the dresser drawers and saw clothes ready to wear inside. He picked out a pair of light blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt to change into. He put on his socks and shoes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came out five minutes later, and he and Yugioh left the room and locked the door.  
"Yugi, let me have your key," Yugioh said.  
"What for?" Yugi asked.  
"You'll see," Yugioh responded as he took out his own key.  
Yugi have Yugioh the key. When Yugioh had both keys, he made them disappear.   
"Don't worry about the keys. They will appear when we come back here," Yugioh said.  
They went outside to wait for the mono car. Half an hour later, an announcement came over the loudspeaker.   
The person said, "We are sorry for the inconvenience. The engines of all the mono cars have broken down, and we won't have the Monorail moving again for at least an hour."  
"I don't want to wait that long," Yugi said.  
"You won't have to," Yugioh said. He picked up Yugi, spread his wings and jumped into the air. "Do you want to go slow or take the direct approach?" he added.  
"Let's go for the direct approach," Yugi responded, wanting to have a little fun in the air.  
"All right, hold on," Yugioh said. He pulled his wings in and dove for the ground below.  
This time, Yugi wasn't afraid of the speed issue. He didn't know why he was terrified in Space Mountain.  
"I see that you're calm this time," Yugioh said.  
"I'm not sure why I was terrified in Space Mountain," Yugi said.  
"I think that that had more to do with how dark it was than the ride itself. You were holding onto me from the time we went in to the time the ride was over. The speed of the ride and the darkness must have frightened you the most," Yugioh said.  
Yugi agreed with that logic. He never did like the dark unless he was sleeping. By taking the direct approach, they were on the ground in a few minutes.  
"Where do you want to go now?" Yugioh asked.  
"Let's find a place to eat first," Yugi responded.  
"All right, let's go," Yugioh said.  
They were currently in Frontier Land, and they found a restaurant. They went in and took a seat. The waiter took Yugi's order and the chefs went right to work on it. Fifteen minutes later, the chefs were done, and Yugi ate his meal. He took his time between eating and talking to Yugioh. An hour later, they left the restaurant and walked around.  
They just took a leisurely stroll around Frontier Land. Half an hour later, they left Frontier Land and were in Fantasy Land (A/N: Fantasy Land is my favorite land of Disneyland). The first thing that caught Yugi's eye was the carousel. He wanted to get on.  
"May I get on the carousel?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure Yugi, go get in line," Yugioh responded.  
"Aren't you going on with me?" Yugi asked.  
"I'll get on with you next time Yugi," Yugioh responded. "Remember, we will get on some of the rides more than once since we're spending a week here," he added.  
Yugi got in line. The carousel was still going. Yugioh was just standing to the side with some of the other people who didn't get on. Fifteen minutes later, Yugi got on. The ride started an additional five minutes later. Yugi had a great time. He loved how the horse slowly went up and down.  
Yugioh just smiled at his friend. 'Next time, I'll be on there with you,' he thought.  
Half an hour later, the carousel stopped, and the people got off.  
"That was fun," Yugi said.  
"I'm glad you liked it. we'll be side by side next time," Yugioh said. "Where do you wnt to go now?" he added.  
Yugi saw the Dumbo ride across the way from where they were. "There," he said, pointing to the ride. "Will you come on with me?" he added.  
"Sure," Yugioh siad smiling.  
They got in line and waited to get on. The line was very long, and they had to wait almost an hour to get on. When they did get on, Yugi pushed the switch up. The part of the ride they were in went as high as the extensions allowed.  
"Do you want to go higher?" Yugioh asked.  
"How can we?" Yugi asked.  
"I'll show you how," Yugioh responded.   
The part of the ride that they were in had a light blue aura around it as it went off its foundation. The people on the ride as well as the people waiting their turn just watched in amazement as part of the ride really flew off. Even the ride operators were awestruck at what just happened.   
Yugi was awestruck himself. He was amazed as he took in the view that he was getting. "This is really amazing. To think that we're on a ride that doesn't really fly," he said.  
They spent the rest of the morning flying around the park in part of the Dumbo ride. At 1 pm, they returned to the area of the ride, and Yugioh put the piece back on its foundation. Fortunately, the other parts were already down because the people were getting off. Yugi and Yugioh got off as well.  
"Did you like that?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes I did, thank you," Yugi responded. "Let's find a place to for lunch," he added.  
They found a pizza place nearby. Yugi ate a pepperoni pizza. When he was finished, they were on their way. They followed the directory to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. There was practically no one in line, so Yugi and Yugioh were just about at the front. They got on the next boat side by side.  
The ride started off calm enough. That is, until the boat hit the first of two dips. The dip was like going downhill. For ten more minutes things were calm again. Then the boat hit the second dip. The second was shorter, but it was still like going downhill. For the rest of the ride, things were calm. Yugi and Yugioh saw the ships with the life-size pirate dolls on board.  
That went for fifteen minutes before the boat went up an up ramp and to the exit.  
"How did you like it?" Yugioh asked.  
"I didn't like the dips, but it was fine other than that," Yugi said.  
"Let's see how the Monorail is faring up," Yugioh said.  
They walked in the direction of the Monorail . They arrived in twenty minutes. They found that the Monorail was up and running.   
"Can I go alone?" Yugi asked whten the purple mono car came to a stop.  
"Okay, I'll wait for you here," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi got on the car, and it went on its way ten minutes later. No one was aware of the danger that would soon take place. Yami Malik was watching on his screen.  
"So, Yugi's on the car alone. What a mistake that was," Yami Malik said. He then destroyed parts of the track in multiple spots.  
Meanwhile, the mono car was cruising along when the people in front saw that the track was damaged ahead.  
"The track is destroyed up ahead!" someone shouted.  
"What!?" Yugi exclaimed.  
"The track is destroyed," the person repeated.  
Yugi looked up ahead and saw the track was destroyed, and he panicked. Fortunately, Yugioh sensed his panic.  
//Yugi, what's wrong?//  
//The track has been destroyed and there's no way the car can stop in time! /  
//I'm on my way! Stay calm// Yugioh spread his wings and followed the track. He was going pretty fast because he wanted to catch up to the car in time.  
Unfortunately, he was a few seconds too late. The car had begun falling towards the ground. He sped up and overtook the falling car. He created the towline again and pulled it up. He magically repaired the track and put the car back on it.  
//Yugi, are you all okay?/  
/We are now thanks to you/  
//I'll follow from above in case the track is destroyed in more than one spot. I have a feeling that you know who is behind this//  
The car went on with Yugioh flying overhead. It was a good thing, because the track was indeed destroyed in more than one place. He magically repaired the broken parts of the track before the car reached the area. The car got back to where it started safely.  
The people got off and thanked Yugioh for saving their lives.  
"You're all quite welcome," Yugioh said. "Let's go Yugi," he added. He picked up Yugi and flew away. "So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.  
"Can we just stay in the air and fly around for a while?" Yugi asked.  
"We sure can," Yugioh responded. He just flew around the park with Yugi in his arms.   
A few hours after sundown, they had flown around the entire park. Yugioh landed next to a hot dog stand for Yugi to get a hot dog and a soda.  
"If you want, the Electrical Lights Parade starts here in about half an hour," the vender said.  
"Can we Yugioh?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't see why not," Yugioh responded.  
They waited. Half an hour later, they heard the music. They walked to the front to have a good look of the parade. The lights of the floats made the close darkness vanish. It was a beautiful sight to behold. An hour later, the parade was over.  
"That was great. I really enjoyed that," Yugi said.  
"So did I. That was wonderful," Yugioh said. "Let's head back to the hotel. It's getting very late," he added. He picked up Yugi and flew for the hotel. He flew at a slow speed so Yugi could get a good view.  
Yugi was amazed. The entire park was lit up. It looked like they were looking at a ground rainbow that only appeared at night. An hour later, they were back in the hotel. When they arrived at the door to their room, the keys appeared. Yugi took one and unlocked the door. They went in, and the keys disappeared again.  
Yugi was very tired, and hit the bed with his clothes on. Yugioh smiled and decided to help out a bit. He used his power of levitation to quietly lift Yugi up. Then he went over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He slowly placed Yugi on the bed, magically changed him into a pair of pajamas and put the covers over him.  
"Sleep well Yugi," Yugioh said.  
The rest of the week went smoothly for Yugi and Yugioh. They didn't have any more problems with Yami Malik sabotaging the rides. They ended up getting on Dumbo, Pirates of the Caribbean, the carousel, It's A Small World, and other rides at least three more times.  
"Did you have fun?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, it was a lot of fun. Thank you very much," Yugi responded.  
"You're very welcome," Yugioh said.  
"I'll help you contact President Wong," the Great Spirit said. A phone appeared in the air. Yugi answered it and President Wong was on the ohter end. Yugi told him about the experience. "I was actually going to take you there myself. Yugioh really did help me out," President Wong said.  
"I hope we can see each other again," Yugi said.  
"I hope so too," the President said as he hung up the phone.  
Yugi told Yugioh what President Wong said.  
"Well, I guess we can go home now," Yugioh said.  
"Yeah, I want to tell Grandpa abotu my experience," Yugi said. He then went to the bathroom to bathe, brush his teeth and get dressed. He came out forty-five minutes later.  
Yugioh snapped his fingers, and all the clothing that was left in the drawers disappeared. The carry-on bag in the bathroom also disappeared, leaving only what was left in the room when they first got there. Then the left the room, made sure the door was locked, and went to the front desk to return the keys.  
After they returned the keys, Yugioh flew Yugi to a souvenir shop. They got all kinds of stuff that was placed into another carry-on bag which disappeared after they were done. Yugioh took Yugi's hand and teleported back home.  
"Welcome back you two," Solomon said.  
"Thanks Grandpa, I had a wonderful time," Yugi said.  
"Where did you go?" Solomon asked.  
"Yugioh took me to Disneyland," Yugi responded. "We spent a week there, and I haven't too long ago found out that President Wong was going to do it anyway," he added.  
"I didn't know that President Wong was going to take him. If I did, I would've just gone anyway," Yugioh said.  
"You are full of surprises Yugioh. I'm just glad that Yugi had a good time and is safe. I saw the plane disaster on the news and was worried sick until you helped out," Solomon said. "Now tell me all about your time at Disneyland," he added.  
Yugi then told him everything that happened. The discussion went through the rest of the day and into the wee hours of the night.  
"Wow, that really was a wonderful time. Except for when Yami Malik interfered of course," Solomon said.  
Yugi went upstairs to prepare for bed. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and went into his room. He put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
Yugioh came in the room and found Yugi asleep. Yugi didn't have the covers over him this time, so he was shivering. Yugioh put the covers over Yugi and knelt next to the bed. He stroked Yugi's hair and whispered a good night in his ear. He gave Yugi a soft kiss on the forehead and pulled up a chair next to the bed to watch over the sleeping teen.  
  
Well, here's chapter 9. Preview for Chapter 10: The New Enemy Revealed: Strange things are occuring in the city. No one can explain what is happening. Yugioh has a feeling that all that is happening is not tied to Yami Malik, but someone more powerful. If you were wondering about the new enemy from chapter 6, wonder no more. You will finally know who the new enemy is. 


	10. The New Foe Revealed

Recap: Yugi was chosen by President Wong to travel to California. The plane they were on was sabotaged in the air by Yami Malik. The plane fell from the sky. Yugioh arrived in time to save the people on board. He took Yugi to Disneyland where they had a good time.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
'is thoughts  
Chapter 10: The New Foe Revealed  
  
It is a Monday in July. Yugi is on Summer Break. He enjoys Summer Break because he can have more free time.  
'I love Summer Break. I don't have to worry about school,' he thought.  
The beautiful weather only brightened his mood. He was walking to the store to get a few things from his grandfather. Suddenly, storm clouds were building up. By the looks of the clouds, the city was in for one doozy of a storm.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh was in the shop. Seeing the clouds out the window worried him. Yugi was not prepared for a sudden storm.  
'I hope Yugi can make it back here before the storm hits,' Yugioh thought.  
'I better get home. I don't wand to get caught in the storm,' Yugi thought. He headed back home. He didn't get far when the thunder boomed and the rain came pouring down. He started to run. He didn't get far because something was pulling him in. He looked back to see that a tornado has formed, and he was being pulled into it.  
Back at the shop, Yugioh has sensed Yugi's plight. 'Hold on Yugi, I'm coming!' he thought. He spread his wings and flew off. He phased through the ceiling and streaked through the sky. Five minutes later, he saw Yugi. "Yugi!" he shouted.  
Yugi looked ahead and saw Yugioh approaching him. Before Yugioh could reach him, the twister pulled him in.  
"Help!" Yugi cried.  
"I'm coming!" Yugioh shouted. He flew straight into the tornado. He wasn't even affected by the storm's force. He saw Yugi in the center of the storm.   
There was a lot of lightning associated with the storm. Yugioh was struck a few times, but the lightning had no affect on him. However, Yugi was dangerously close to the center of where most of the lightning was. Yugioh didn't waste any more time. He flew to Yugi, scooped him up, and flew out of the storm and above it. Then he dried off Yugi with a little heat power.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
Yugi flies on above the storm. For a few moments, things are peaceful. Then they both felt a strong wind. Yugi looked behind and panicked.  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"L-Look behind u-us," Yugi responded still in panic.  
Yugioh turned and couldn't believe his eyes. The tornado that was once sticking down from the clouds, is sticking straight up from the clouds.  
"Well one thing's for sure. That is no natural tornado," Yugioh said.  
"N-Natural or n-not, it's c-coming th-this w-way," Yugi said with fear evident in his voice.  
Yugioh flies on in an attempt to outlast the tornado. The tornado remains strong as it closes the gap. Yugioh then pours on the speed. An hour later, the tornado is still following them.  
'I've had enough of this. It's time to put an end to this unnatural disaster,' Yugioh thought. He stopped and faced the tornado. He took his arm from under Yugi's legs and stretched it out toward the storm.   
Yugi watched as electricity shot out of Yugioh's hand. The tornado dissolved in the electricity. Yugioh then put his arm back under Yugi's legs.  
"Are you all right now?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, Yugioh, I'm fine now," Yugi responded.  
"I know what you mean. Being inside that storm was not a good experience at all," Yugioh said.  
"Can we go home now?" Yugi asked.  
"We sure can," Yugioh responded. He flew for home.  
They arrived at the shop in half an hour. They entered and found Solomon watching the weather report on TV. They sat down and watched with him.  
The meteorologist said, "Hi folks, if you're just tuning in, we've heen talking about the strange weather we've been having. Kyoto has reported over a foot of snow, and Tokyo just had another crazy tornado. It's unusual for Kyoto to get snow this time of year, and a tornado that doesn't do any damage is highly unusual. I'll keep you posted as new information comes in. Now let's go to Shelley who is in Tokyo."  
"Thank you Alex, and yes, it has been very unusual indeed. We have footage of a terrifying experience a little earlier this afternoon," Shelley said.  
The coverage was then shown. Yugi, Yugioh and Solomon gasped. The coverage was Yugi being pulled into the twister.  
Shelley continued, "As you can see, a young boy was caught unprepared and was claimed by the storm. The winged Pharaoh from the news answered his cry for help. Seeing the amazing rescue makes you think, makes you think, 'Is there anything Yugioh can't do?' He is like a fearless daredevil.  
I was amazed when the twister pointed up, as if it was following the pair. An hour later, the storm was gone. Things have been crazy, but we'll keep you posted."  
Solomon was very worried about Yugi. Yugioh was more worried though. He thought that he couldn't be more worried about Yugi than he was now.  
'I'm really worried. It bothers me not knowing who's behind this. I know that it isn't Yami Malik,' Yugioh thought.  
"Who do you think can be behind this?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know. I do know that it's not Yami Malik. He doesn't have the power to do this," Yugioh said.  
"You're right Yugioh," a voice said.  
"This is the work of the evil sorcerer," the Great Spirit responded.  
"What does he want?" Yugioh asked.  
"He wants to kill Yugi. He is pure evil and uses the powers of pure darkness," the Great Spirit responded.  
"Well he'll have to battle with me. I will never let him kill Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"Hey boys, look at this," Solomon said.  
They went over to the television. They were very worried about what they saw. Zombies were roaming through the city. Some of them did nothing, while others wreaked havoc.  
Yugi walked over to the door. He was just going to flip the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. After he flipped the sign, he closed the door and he walked over to the window. "Aaahhh!" he screamed soon afterwards.  
"Yugi what's wrong?" Yugioh asked.  
"C-Come s-see f-for y-yourself," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh and Solomon went over to the window. They saw a bunch of zombies heading their way. The zombies knocked the door down and headed straight for Yugi.  
'Oh no you don't!' Yugioh thought. He picked up Yugi and flew straight up, hovering several inches below the ceiling.  
The zombies continued to look at Yugi. Yugioh was not going to land anytime soon.  
'They won't get Yugi while I'm here,' Yugioh thought.  
The zombies were so focused on Yugi, that they never threatened his grandfather. They didn't even look at Solomon. Some of the zombies climbed the stairs, but found out that Yugioh was nowhere near the stairs. After five hours, the zombies leave.  
Solomon looked out of the window, watching them leave. Five minutes later, they were no longer in sight.  
"You can come down now Yugioh," Solomon said.  
Yugioh nodded and landed next to Solomon. Yugioh gently placed Yugi on his feet. "Are you all right Yugi?" he asked.  
"I am now, thank you," Yugi responded. "Those zombies were the scariest things I've seen in my life," he added.  
"I'm going to get ready for bed," Yugi said.  
"I'll bring your dinner after you shower and get settled," Yugioh said.  
Yugi goes upstairs and takes a shower. Half an hour later, he went to his room. He got into his pajamas. /I'm ready now/  
//Okay, here I come//  
Yugi noticed the played tone and giggled. Soon, Yugioh gave Yugi the food. Ten minutes later, Yugi was done. Yugioh snapped his fingers and the dishes disappeared to reappear in the cupboard, clean of all the food remains on it.  
"Yugi, from now on I don't want you walking or hanging out by yourself. Find one of our friends and stay with them when I'm not with you," Yugioh said.  
"After what happened today, I'm not even going to protest," Yugi said. "The evil sorcerer means business," he added.  
"Yes he does," Yugioh said.  
An hour later, Yugi climbed into bed and fell asleep. Yugioh sat by Yugi's desk and watched over him.  
Unknown to Yugi, there was a presence in the room. It was invisible so it couldn't be seen. Yugioh was not clueless however. He sensed the presence in the room, and he saw it over by the door. He can see invisible creatures, alive or dead.  
The creature took out a dagger. The dagger was aimed at Yugi's heart. The creature threw the dagger. The dagger sped for Yugi's heart.  
'Oh no you don't!' Yugioh thought. He stretched out his hand and used his levitation power to stop the dagger in its tracks. He balled up his hand and crushed the dagger to dust. "Show yourself zombie. You can't hide from me. I can see you as clear as day, even though you are invisible," he said.  
Yugi woke up after that and got out of the bed. The zombie took off its invisibility cloak. It was a deceased warrior. The zombie pulled its sword out and charged at Yugi.  
"Yugi, get out of the way!" Yugioh shouted.  
Yugi was too scared to move. The zombie got closer and closer. Yugioh used his levitation to lift Yugi up. The zombie went right under Yugi. Yugi looked down to see that he was in the air. He looked at Yugioh to see Yugioh's hand stretched out toward him.  
Yugioh gently placed Yugi down and stepped in front of him protectively. The zombie charged at Yugioh. Yugioh just stood there and let the sword come for him. The sword didn't even scratch him. Then he took the sword from the zombie's hands and crushed it with his bare hands.   
The zombie was terrified beyond all reason now. It didn't want to take any more chances with Yugioh any more. It went to the open window and jumped out. Yugioh sensed the area to make sure the zombie left. When he was sure the zombie was gone, he turned to Yugi.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded. "How did the zombie get in here?" he added.  
"It never left. It must've came in here while it was still upstairs," Yugioh responded. "Stay behind me, the danger's not over yet," he added.  
"Where is it?" Yugi asked.  
"A robed man is over by the curtain. He is invisible," Yugioh responded. "Come on out evil sorcerer. I know you're there," he added.  
The evil sorcerer became visible came out from behind visible and came out from behind the curtain.  
"Hello. So we finally meet," the evil sorcerer said.  
"What do you want?" Yugioh asked forcefully.  
  
  
Cliffie, well somewhat. Sorry for the shortness. I don't want to give the next chapter away so soon. Preview for Chapter 11: The Temple of Doom: The evil sorcerer creates a vortex-like portal to send Yugi to the Temple of Doom. Yugioh followed Yugi in. There are many perils in their way as they try to get out. 


	11. The Temple of Doom

Recap: Crazy weather and zombies have been in the city. Yugioh was more than able to help Yugi in each of the situaitions that came their way. The new foe was revealed as the evil sorcerer.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
(I based this chapter on the chapters of other stories I wrote. I'll tell you what the stories are at the end.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Temple of Doom  
  
"What do you want?" Yugioh forcefully asked.  
"Is this how you greet a guest?" the evil sorcerer asked.  
"What do you want?" Yugioh asked.  
"Fine, be that way. I've been watching you Pharaoh. You were better off being evil," the evil sorcerer said.  
"True, I was evil in the past. But I've realized the error of my ways. You or no one will ever be able to get me to be evil again," Yugioh said.  
"Let's see how much longer you can keep your little friend safe," the evil sorcerer said. He disappeared.  
Yugi went to the other side of the bed. "What was that all about?" he asked. He was suddenly pulled upward. He couldn't grab hold of anything as he was pulled up quickly.  
Yugioh looked up to see a portal of some kind. 'It's a vortex,' he thought.  
In mere seconds, Yugi was pulled in the vortex. Yugioh flew in before the vortex closed. The vortex ended three hundred feet in the air. Yugi fell through. Yugioh flew down and caught him.   
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, thanks to you," Yugi responded. "Where are we?" he added.  
"I don't know. I have never seen a place like this," Yugioh responded. I have never sensed such evil coming from this place," he added. He landed and placed Yugi down.  
"Welcome to the Temple of Doom," the evil sorcerer said. "Where the young one is sure to meet his doom."  
"Not as long as I'm here," Yugioh said.  
Then Yugi got sleepy again. Yugioh created a sleeping bag for Yugi so Yugi wouldn't have to sleep on the hard floor. Yugi got in the sleeping bag and slept. Yugioh awakened him in the morning. Yugioh used his powers to clean Yugi's body as well as change him into his usual uniform, and they started walking.  
They walked 150 feet before Yugioh stopped and held his arm in front of Yugi. Yugi wasn't prepared for the sudden stop and bumped into Yugioh's back instead of the arm.  
"Why did we stop?" Yugi asked.  
"Get down!" was the answer as Yugioh pushed himself into Yugi, ending up on top of him in the process. A few moments later, he got up and helped Yugi up.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
Yugioh picked Yugi up and flew off. "A heat-seeking missile is after us," he responded.  
"I think it's only after me," Yugi said.  
"You're right, but it won't get you," Yugioh said.  
The missile followed Yugioh like a hawk on its prey. Yugioh made all kinds of turns; however, the missile still followed.  
'I've had enough of this,' Yugioh thought. //Hold on Yugi. I'm going to try something//  
Yugioh flew straight down. Yugi was very nervous, but he trusted Yugioh deeply. Yugioh pulled up before he hit the ground. The missile was going too fast to change course, and it blew up on the ground. Yugioh landed and placed Yugi down.  
"I hope you're not shaken up," Yugioh said.  
"A little, but I'm okay," Yugi said. He felt something under his foot and picked it up. He picked up a piece of wood. "May I have a feather from your wing?" he added.  
"Sure," Yugioh responded as he plucked a feather from his wing, and another feather replaced the plucked feather. He gave the feather to Yugi.  
Yugi wrapped the feather around the top of the wood. "Can you light this please?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure. Hold it up and keep your head down," Yugioh responded.   
Yugi did as he was told, and Yugioh lit the feather with his fire breath. Then Yugioh lifted it out of Yugi's hands and put a spell on it. He let it go, but it didn't fall. It levitated in the air.  
"The torch will lead the way. All we have to do is follow it. Keep an eye on it though. It will stop if an obstacle is in our way," Yugioh said.  
The torch led on with Yugi and Yugioh following. One hundred feet later, the torch stopped. Yugi didn't notice it and kept walking. Yugioh saw that Yugi was about to walk off a cliff. Yugi felt a breeze as something went past him.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh shouted as he flew into Yugi, pushing him back to end up on top of him. Yugioh then got off of Yugi.  
Yugi got up and asked, "What did you do that for?"  
"Look down and see," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi looked down and saw that he was about to walk off a cliff. He panicked and would've gone over anyway if Yugioh didn't grab his shoulders and pull him back.  
"Thanks. I would've gone over the cliff if it wasn't for you," Yugi said.  
"No problem Yugi, but keep an eye on the torch next time," Yugioh said. He picked up Yugi and flew across the cliff.  
The cliff was one mile across. When all the way across, Yugioh landed and put Yugi down. They continued walking. Suddenly, a trap door opened from underneath them, and they slid down a tube. The end of the tube sent them airborne. Yugioh flew up and scooped up Yugi. He then landed and placed Yugi down.  
A voice said, "This is the Maze of Doom. There is only one way out of this maze. The path is a long one so expect many traps. There will be too many for you to count."  
"Don't stray from me Yugi unless I tell you otherwise. Anything can jump out at any time," Yugioh said.  
"I won't," Yugi said. "Was that the evil sorcerer's voice?" he added.   
"Yes it was," Yugioh responded.  
They started walking. Seconds later, they confronted a winged fire-breathing dragon. The dragon breathed fire at them. Yugioh countered the attack with his fired by shooting it from his hands. The dragon took to the air and breathed fire again. Yugioh got in front of Yugi and took the fire himself.  
"Stay here Yugi. I'll take care of the dragon," Yugioh said. He took to the air.  
It was an all-out fire fight. Yugioh quickly gained the upper hand, forcing the dragon to take more defensive measures. The dragon got an idea. It attacked a few times. On the defensive side, it got closer to Yugi. A few minutes later, it flew down and grabbed Yugi.   
Yugi and Yugioh were not ready for that move. The dragon flew higher.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugioh shouted as he flew after the dragon. He flew fast and blocked the dragon's route.  
The dragon turned and flew another way. Yugioh was way ahead of it and blocked it off again. The dragon tried to get ahead a few more times, only for the same result happening. It was really desperate to get away. It dropped Yugi and flew off. Yugioh dove and caught Yugi. Then he landed and placed Yugi down.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now," Yugi responded.  
They walked on. Soon they heard three women talking.  
"Yugi, be very quiet. Maybe we can sneak past them," Yugioh softly said.  
Yugi agreed, and they walked quietly. It was in vain however, because one of the women saw them out of the corner of her eye.  
"Well, we have visitors. Don't they look amazing Agatha?" she said.  
"They look amazing indeed Maggie. What about you Juanita?" Agatha said.  
"I'm with you my sisters," Juanita said.  
Yugi and Yugioh noticed that they were stirring something in a big black pot.  
"Get ready to run Yugi. I don't like how they're talking about us," Yugioh softly said to Yugi.  
"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Maggie asked.  
"Not your dinner! Yugi, run!," Yugioh shouted.  
Yugi ran, and the three women chased him. Agathat grabbed him and flew high above the maze. He saw her on a broom.  
"You're a witch aren't you?" Yugi asked fearfully.  
"Yes I am," she responded.  
"Let him go!" A deep voice shouted.  
Agatha turned to see Yugioh. She cast a spell. The spell had no affect on him. Out of sheer fright, she began casting whatever spell you can think of. The spells had no affect on him.  
"You might as well stop trying. You're just wasting your energy. Your powers will not affect me, but mine can affect you," Yugioh said. He fired an energy beam at Agatha.   
The energy beam weakened her, and she dropped Yugi. Yugioh flew down and caught Yugi.  
"Maggie, Juanita, get them!" Agatha shouted.  
Maggie and Juanita headed straight for them. Yugi was very scared. Yugioh sensed his fear.  
//Don't be afraid Yugi. I'm with you. I'll protect you at whatever cost// Yugioh transported Yugi to his back. //Now hold on. I'm going to blow these witches away//  
Yugi did as told. Yugioh used the element of wind through his wings. Maggie was blown into Juanita, who were blown into Agatha. The three of them fell to the ground. Yugioh landed and put a force field over them as a way of imprisonment. Yugi got of Yugioh's back, and they continued walking. They noticed that they were farther into the maze than when the witches attacked. When they reached the halfway point, they stepped into a tar pit. At the same time, a tar creature arose from the pit.  
The creature grabbed Yugi. Its hand was so large, that Yugi was completely in it. Yugioh flew out of the tar pit at a rapid speed. The creature reached for him; however he was already too high for it. It threw balls of tar at him. He surrounded himself in fire. As each ball came for him, it dissolved in his fire. He flew for the creature's arm. It tried to move Yugi out of the way, but Yugioh came at it too fast. Yugioh burned through the arm as he flew by. Quenching his fire, he dove and caught Yugi. Yugi was covered in tar and unconscious.  
Yugioh used the element of water to wash the tar off Yugi. In the process, Yugi regained consciousness and sputtered out water.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
"I've had enough of this," Yugioh said. He took his arm from under Yugi's knees and held Yugi's body to his chest. "Keep your head down. I'm going to barrel through the ceiling." He flew up at a good speed and smashed through the ceiling. He landed away from the hole and put Yugi down.  
They were in the temple area again. They continued walking. Yugioh stopped an hour and a half later. Yugi noticed and stopped as well.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.   
Yugioh suddenly picked up Yugi and flew up.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked again.  
"Look down and you'll find out," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi looked down and saw a bull where they were standing only seconds ago. The bull breathed fire, and Yugioh flew out of the way. He landed and put Yugi down.  
"I'll attack from the air. Stay away from it," Yugioh said. He flew up.  
The bull went straight for Yugi. Yugi ran, only to be blocked off by a wall. The bull had him cornered. It breathed fire at him. Suddenly, another fire blocked the bull's fire. Yugi looked up to see Yugioh breathing fire, forcing the bull's fire to the ground.  
The bull breathed fire at Yugioh. Yugioh just took it without anything happening and couterattacked. The bull countered, and Yugioh landed. He slowly approached the bull. The bull breathed fire in the form of a wall. Thinking that Yugioh couldn't get through, the bull turned toward Yugi and prepared to attack.  
"Not so fast!" a deep voice shouted.  
Yugi and the bull looked in the voice's direction to see Yugioh walking through the wall. The bull was surprised to see that again, Yugioh wasn't burned. It turned to Yugi and prepared to fire. Yugioh flew by and scooped Yugi up. Then Yugioh turned and flew over the firewall.  
Yugioh looked for a place to put Yugi. The Great Spirit created a ledge, and Yugioh placed Yugi on it. Then Yugioh prepared to fight the bull. The bull breathed fire at Yugi. Yugioh got in front of Yugi and absorbed the bull's fire. His body turned into fire, and he flew at the bull. The bull was burned to nothing as Yugioh flew past.  
Afterwards, Yugioh became a solid being again. He landed on the ledge adn picked up Yugi. He flew down to the ground and put Yugi down. They continued walking. Half an hour later, they came to a mountain.   
The voice of the evil sorcerer said, "Welcome to Doom Mountain. There are many dangers lurking within this mountain. You didn't experience all the dangers of the maze, but you won't be so lucky this time. You have to make it all the way to the top."  
Yugioh knew that there was no way that Yugi could climb that high. "Grab onto my neck Yugi. I'll climb for you," Yugioh said with his back facing Yugi.  
Yugi grabbed on, and Yugioh started climbing. Yugi was very grateful for not having to climb the mountain. About 1/3 of the way up, a boulder on a really thick chain swung their way. Yugioh put a spell over Yugi.  
"Yugi, stay still. I used my powers to make you transparent to the boulder. I can become transparent at will," Yugioh said.  
Yugi stayed perfectly still as Yugioh continued climbing. The boulder continued to swing, but it swung through them. Suddenly, harpies (A/N: Not Harpie Lady, the harpies from Greek Mythology) flew their way. Yugi moved a little; unfortunately, that little movement was enough for Yugioh to accidentall take the spell off. Yugioh looked in Yugi's direction, not aware that the spell was no longer on Yugi. One of the harpies grabbed Yugi off of Yugioh's back.  
"Help me!" Yugi cried.  
"I'm coming!" Yugioh shouted.  
The boulder hit Yugioh, but it smashed to dust on impact. Yugioh flew off after the harpies. The harpies saw him and made a circle around the one holding Yugi.  
'That circle is not going to protect you,' Yugioh thought. His arms became vines. He lashed them out over the circle of harpiese and to the one holding Yugi.  
The harpy was terrified and dropped Yugi. Yugioh caught Yugi in his vine arms and brought Yugi back to him. When Yugi was against Yugioh' chest, Yugioh's arms became normal again. The harpies flew away in terror.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes," Yugi responded. "Are you half plant? And are you made of fire?" he added.  
"I'll explain everything soon," Yugioh replied.   
They suddenly heard a rumbling sound. It was coming from below them. They looked down to find out that the mountain was smoking. Then it erupted. The lava shot up toward them. Yugi was terrified.  
"Don't worry Yugi. It will be all right," Yugioh said. He then blew out all the lava in one breath. He was using the element of wind again. He landed on top of the now cooled rock covered mountain, only for it to suddenly disappear.  
They fell, but not for long because Yugioh spread his wings and flew. He landed on the ground. He saw daylight ahead and ran to and out the exit. It was just a simple run. Suddenly, Yugi and Yugioh heard as cracking sound from behind. Yugi looked back to see the ground crystallizing.  
"The ground is crystallizing behind us!" Yugi cried.  
If that wasn't bad enough, Yugioh saw that the ground crystallizing ahead of them. "It's coming from both sides," he said. He spread his wings and jumped into the air. He flew about two hundred feet above the crystallized ground.  
'You're not getting away that easily. You passed up most of the traps in the mountain as well as the maze,' the evil sorcerer thought.  
Suddenly, crystal spikes started rising at an alarming speed. Yugioh let go of Yugi's legs, holding him close to his body. Yugioh maneuvered around the spikes like a pro. He did a combo of turns and spins. A few hours later, they were out of the crystallized area. The Great Spirit transported them back to their room of the Turtle Games Shop. Yugioh landed and put Yugi down.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am thanks to you," Yugi responded. "But how could you become plant like? How did you become fire,and how could you blow out all that lava in just one breath?" he added.  
"I will explain soon. Now is not the time," Yugioh responded.  
  
  
  
  
Whew! Another chapter. Preview for Chapter 12: Under the Sea, Up in Space: Yugioh takes Yugi to the beach for some underwater fun. The fun doesn't last as the evil sorcerer is up to his old tricks as usual. After the sea, Yugioh takes Yugi into space, where they have the fun they want with no interruptions.  
(Oh, and the stories I was talking about are An Adventurous Life and Alone in the Pridelands. I know that you haven't heard about them because I haven't posted them. Well, Chapter 12 is going to be the final chapter of this story.  
Toodles,  
Charmeleon  



	12. Under the Sea, Up in Space

Recap: Yugi was sent to the Temple of Doom. Yugioh followed Yugi into the vortex. It was a very good thing because there were many dangers. They faced things going from a heat-seeking missile to crystal spikes. They made it back safely.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
[ is Yugioh or the marine animals mental talk with each other  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Under the Sea, Up in Space  
  
A week had passed since the Temple of Doom incident. Yugi and Yugioh hadn't told anyone about it because Yugi didn't want to re-live that experience. It was plaguing his dreams as it is. It is a very foggy day. The fog is so thick that you couldn't see another building until you bumped into it. Yugioh could see outside perfectly though.  
'Being one with the air is sure useful. I can see through weather that is usually blinding to other people,' Yugioh thought. 'I hope that Yugi will want to go to the beach. I have something special planned for him.'  
Yugi couldn't believe how foggy it was. The fog was all he could see. He soon heard the newspaper body drive up and throw a paper on the front lawn.  
"I'll get it," Yugioh said. He went out, got the paper, and came back in.  
Yugi was amazed by how fast Yugioh got the paper. "How can you see through this kind of fog?" he asked.  
Yugioh chuckled a bit and responded, "Be patient with me Yugi. You will know what I didn't tell you before the day is out." "Do you want to go to the beach today, just you and me?" he added.  
"Sure, I'd love to," Yugi responded. "When will we leave?" he added.  
"Right now if you want," Yugioh responded. "Don't worry about the fog. I can see through it perfectly as you just witnessed," he added.  
"Okay, let's go," Yugi said.  
Yugi and Yugioh went outside.  
"Hey boys, where are you going?" Solomon asked.  
"We're going to the beach Grandpa," Yugi responded.  
"Have fun you two," Solomon said.  
"Don't worry. We will," Yugioh said. He picked up Yugi and flew to the beach.  
The fog didn't hinder Yugioh's vision one bit. He was flying at his normal speed. Forty-five minutes later, they were at the beach near the Pacific Ocean. Yugioh landed and put Yugi down. There wasn't any fog where they were.  
"I guess the fog came to the city from the ocean, and it's starting to burn off now," Yugi said.  
Yugioh ran into the water and dove in. He surfaced and said, "Come on in Yugi."  
Yugi ran in the ocean, and he and Yugioh dove in together. They swam around for about ten minutes. Then Yugioh did something that Yugi didn't expect. Yugioh spoke.  
"Amazing isn't it?" he asked.  
Yugi tried to respond, but he let out all his air. He took in water quickly and passed out. Yugioh grabbed him and quickly swam to shore. Once onshore, Yugioh gently laid Yugi down. Then he checked Yugi's pulse. It was weak and getting weaker.   
Yugioh then started CPR on Yugi. After five attempts, nothing still happened. Then Yugioh's hands glowed white, and he pressed down on Yugi's chest five more times. Yugioh breathed into Yugi once more. Yugi took a harsh breath and started coughing up water. Yugioh embraced him and patted his back to aid him in getting all the water out.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked five minutes later.  
"I am now," Yugi responded. "How can you breathe underwater?" he added.  
"I see that I can't keep you waiting any longer," Yugioh responded. "To answer the questions you've asked me since the Temple of Doom incident, I am one with the elements," he added.  
"Wow, so you are saying that you control them?" Yugi asked.  
"Not exactly Yugi. I don't control them. I am like their partner, just as I am your partner," Yugioh responded.  
"So, you becoming fire, arms turning into vines, blowing out the lava in one breath and just now with breathing underwater all deals with the elements?" Yugi asked.  
"That's right," Yugioh responded. "Are you ready to go back in?" he added.  
"How?" Yugi asked.  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of that," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi and Yugioh ran back in the water and dove in. Yugi was holding his breath. Yugioh's hand glowed white, and he touched the side of Yugi's face.  
"Say something. It's all right," Yugioh said.  
"What do you want me to say?" Yugi asked. He realized that he just spoke underwater.  
"You said plenty already," Yugioh responded smiling.  
"How can I breathe underwater?" Yugi asked.  
"Can you feel tingling within you?" Yugioh asked.  
Yugi closed his eyes. He did feel tingling in his body. He smiled from it. Yugioh took Yugi's reaction as a yes.  
"That tingly feeling is me using my powers to give you oxygen. You will have that oxygen until we leave the beach," Yugioh said.  
"Great! Now we can swim for as long as we want," Yugi said.  
They swam together. They swam slowly for Yugi to get a good look at the underwater life. Half an hour later, Yugi started getting tired. Yugioh took his hand and swam on. Yugi was grateful for the chance to rest as Yugioh gently dragged him. An hour later, Yugi was fully rested.  
"Can we play Hide and Seek?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure," Yugioh responded. "You hide and I'll seek."  
Yugi swam off to hide while Yugioh counted. Yugioh counted to thirty and swam to look for Yugi. He didn't use his powers because he knew he would be cheating. He would be caught dead before he ever decided to cheat.  
Meanwhile, Yugi was still looking for a place to hide because the ocean was huge. He was unaware of a group of Great White sharks swimming toward him. Yugioh sensed the danger and sensed around for Yugi. He found the area that Yugi was in and streaked through the water in that direction. He had dropped the game for now. He was in front of Yugi in not too much time.  
"Yugi, stay behind me," Yugioh said.  
Yugi noted the protective tone in Yugioh's voice and did as told. The sharks were just about to go in for the kill when they saw Yugioh get in front of Yugi. They stopped right where they were. They noticed Yugioh's position in front of Yugi. Yugioh noticed the thinking look in their eyes and telepathically told them that Yugi is his friend. The sharks bowed their heads in apology and swam off. Yugioh then swam out from in front of Yugi.  
"What was wrong?" Yugi asked.  
"A group of Great White sharks were following you. If I didn't get to you like I did, they would've killed you," Yugioh responded. "I can communicate and understand any kind of animal. Let's put our game on hold for now. I don't want to have to do what I did in the case of those sharks with the other marine life," he added.  
Yugi agreed, and they just went for a swim. Ten minutes later, a group of dolphins swam up to them.  
"Hello Yugioh, how are you?" one of the dolphins asked in its language.  
"I'm fine," Yugioh responded in the dolphin language. "How are you?" he added.  
"We're fine. Who's your friend?" the dolphins said.  
"This is my best friend Yugi," Yugioh said in English so Yugi could understand at least one part of the conversation.  
One of the dolphins swam up to Yugi. "Would you like to swim on my back?" it asked.  
Of course Yugi didn't understand what it was saying. Yugioh smiled because he knew what the dolphin asked.  
"The dolphin asked if you would want to ride its back," Yugioh said.  
"How do I do that?" Yugi asked.  
"Just hold on to its dorsal fin. In other words the fin on its back," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi gripped the dorsal fin, and the dolpin swam off. Yugioh swam in beside it. Soon, orcas, blue whales, octopi, squids, and all kinds of marine life swam along with them. Everything was in harmony as the group swam on.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer was disgusted at the sight of Yugi having a good time. 'He's having too much of a good time for my liking. It's time for a nasty welcoming committee,' he thought.  
Back under the ocean, Yugi is now on the back of one of the blue whales. The group had a great time. They had a few hours of fun. Suddenly, a group of whales approached them.  
"It looks like we have some more friends," Yugi said.  
Yugioh begged to differ however. He sensed something terribly wrong with those whales. The other marine life sensed it as well, because they all encircled the blue whale that Yugi was on.  
"I don't think those are friendly whales Yugi. I'm sensing something strange about them," Yugioh said. He tried to telepathically talk to them, but found out that they didn't have minds. 'If they don't have minds, that means....they're robotic!' he thought. "Get Yugi away from here! Those whales are robotic! Scatter, now!" Yugioh commanded.  
Everyone scattered. The blue whale that Yugi was on was alone. The whale swam as fast as it could. The five robotic whales headed for Yugi, but Yugioh diverted three of them to attack him instead. Two blue whales came to help even things out. One of them rammed a robotic whale and swam away. The robotic whale followed. The blue whale made the robotic whale crash and explode on the sea floor with a little head straight for the ground and swim up at the last minute strategy.  
Yugioh took care of another robotic whale with his electric personality. Then Yugioh and the two blue whales teamed up on the third robotic whale. The two blue whales rammed into it to keep it distracted, and Yugioh finished it off by slicing it in half via a karate chop.  
Then Yugioh sensed around to find where Yugi was. He sensed other marine life close to where Yugi was. [Yugi is near your location. Find and protect him. I'll be there soon] Yugioh telepathically told them.  
The sea animals looked for Yugi. They soon found him.  
[We found him] an orca told Yugioh.  
[Keep him safe] Yugioh said. //Yugi, I want you to duck inside the blue whale's mouth. You'll be safer in there// Yugioh then told the blue whale what he told Yugi.  
Yugi went inside the blue whale's mouth. The blue whale dodged the remaining two robotic whales' onslaughts. It was a bumpy ride for Yugi, but he was safe. The orcas and sharks teamed up and took out one of the two robotic whales. The last one then let a long needle out of the top of its head. It charged for where its sensors said that Yugi was inside the whale.  
Fortunately, Yugioh had arrived and saw what the robotic whale was up to. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted. He swam quickly and was in front of the robotic whale. He stopped it by putting only one finger on its head. It was paralyzed by his strength. He then gave it a big charge of electricity, and it blew up.  
//You can come out Yugi. It's safe now//  
Yugi asked the whale to open its mouth. The whale did so, and Yugi swam out.  
"Are you okay?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am, thanks to all of you," Yugi responded. "I'm ready to continue our swim," he added.   
"Let's play Hide and Seek again. We don't have to worry about other marine life anymore," Yugioh said.  
They played until the light left the water. The marine life swam away. Yugioh picked up Yugi. He spread his wings and flew out of the water, and back home. They arrived in a few hours due to how far they were in the ocean before leaving. Solomon saw Yugioh coming in for a landing and opened the door. Yugioh landed and put Yugi down. They both went in and sat down on the couch.  
"You two must've had a terrific time to be out all day," Solomon said.  
"We did Grandpa. Yugioh took me for a swim in the ocean. Yugioh can breathe underwater as well as understand and talk to all kinds of animals. He used his powers to give me oxygen so I cold breathe underwater as well.  
I got to swim with most of the marine life. Even the sharks just swam peacefully. It was a great experience," Yugi said.  
"How are you able to do what Yugi said?" Solomon asked.  
Yugioh told Solomon exactly what he told Yugi. Solomon was amazed. Yugi went upstairs to get ready for bed. He came back down an hour later to eat dinner. He finished in ten minutes and went back upstairs. Half an hour later, he was fast asleep in bed. His dreams were filled with the wondrous underwater world.  
Yugioh came into the room and smiled. He walked over to Yugi's side and kissed his forehead. Solomon followed Yugioh into the room. He smiled at the sight and left the two alone. Yugioh took his place at Yugi's desk and watched over him.  
'If you thought that being under the ocean was good, wait until tomorrow. You'll have a much better time,' Yugioh thought as he watched over Yugi.  
The next morning was sunny and bright. Yugioh awakened Yugi and went downstairs. Yugi got dressed. He went down and had breakfast. After breakfast, he just sat on the couch for awhile. An hour later, Yugioh sat next to him.  
"There's a marvelous place I want to show you. Do you want to go?" Yugioh said.  
"I'd love to," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh picked Yugi up and walked to the door. The door opened by magic, and Yugioh went outside. The door closed as Yugioh spread his wings and flew off. He flew higher. He was above the clouds in an hour, but he still went higher. Yugi was anxious to see the marvelous place. He felt Yugioh's magic coursing through him again.  
"Where are you taking me?" Yugi asked.  
"You'll see. There's no place on earth like it. We still have a long way to go," Yugioh responded. 'You will absolutely love outer space Yugi. I guarantee it,' he thought.  
At nightfall, Yugi went to sleep as Yugioh flew on. Yugioh then flew at his maximum speed to get to their destination much faster. Yugi was protected from the speed and wind by Yugioh's powers. Yugioh was in outer space in almost no time. He hovered in place and waited for the earth's position to signal morning in Japan {1}. About ten hours later, it was dawn in Japan.  
"Wake up Yugi," Yugioh said softly.  
Yugi opened his eyes. A breath-taking sight awaited him.  
"Whoa, we're in outer space," Yugi said. He realized that he was able to breathe in space. He knew that Yugioh was giving him oxygen again. He also felt magical warmth to protect him from the extreme cold temperature.  
"Yes we are," Yugioh said. He flew on.  
Yugi was totally speechless. He just let his eyes take in the sight. In an hour's time, they saw many of the constellations and a few of the other planets. Then a familiar constellation approached them. Only, it was real.  
"Look, it's Pegasus the flying horse. He's beautiful," Yugi said.  
"Yes he is," Yugioh said. He knew that the Great Spirit had a hand in the horse being real.  
The Great Spirit confirmed Yugioh's guess.  
"May I ride him?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't see why not," Yugioh responded. He put Yugi on Pegasus.  
Pegasus flew off with Yugioh flying beside him. They all had a good time just flying through space. An hour later, they came to Saturn.  
"Do you want to go ice skating Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"I'd like to, but I don't know how," Yugi responded.  
"Don't worry. I can teach you," Yugioh said.  
"You can?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes. I came here before and ice skated on Saturn's rings," Yugioh responded. He grabbed Yugi around the waist and lifted him off Pegasus' back. He flew down and landed on the rings. He let go of Yugi.  
Yugi slipped and would have fallen if Yugioh didn't stretch his arms behind Yugi. Yugioh held Yugi's hand and moved along the ice. Yugi mimicked his movements and soon got the hang of it. Yugioh let Yugi have another try by himself. Yugi was doing just fine. Yugioh smiled and skated alongside him.  
"You're doing fine," Yugioh said.  
"This is fun," Yugi said.  
Pegasus just smiled as his new friends. Watching them reminded him of a girl and lion that he knew. He loved giving her rides every time she and the lion came to space {2}.  
Yugioh did a front flip, a triple back flip, and landed perfectly back on the rings. Then he did an orbital quadruple axel.  
"Wow! You're incredible!" Yugi said in amazement.  
"Honestly, this is nothing compared to what I can fully do," Yugioh said. "Want to go ice skating on Pluto?" he added.   
"Sure!" Yugi responded. He jumped off the rings and floated over to Pegasus. He got on Pegasus' back, and they flew to Pluto.   
A few hours later, the arrived and landed on Pluto. Yugi got off Pegasus' back and walked to the frozen river. Yugioh followed, and they ice skated again.   
Yugioh did tricks again. He stopped in one spot and spun thirty times before doing a triple axel. Then he did a handstand and ice skated on his hands. He did the same stunts on his hands and more before coming back down on his feet.  
"You are amazing," Yugi said. "If you were to enter a figure skating contest, you would win hands down." Then he yawned.  
"It's time for us to be heading back," Yugioh said. He picked up Yugi and prepared to teleport. Before doing so, he said, "Don't worry Pegasus. We'll meet again." He teleported and reappeared inside the game shop.  
"Did you have fun?" Solomon quietly asked.  
"We had a blast," Yugioh responded. He laid Yugi on the couch and put a nearby blanket over him. He told Solomon all about their time.  
"There's always something new about you," Solomon said. "I'm glad that Yugi is having a wonderful time."  
Yugioh sat on the right end of the couch to watch Yugi sleep. Solomon soon retreated to his room to sleep. Things were going to be nice and peaceful.  
  
  
Th-Th-Th-That's the end folks! Sequal is We Have A Lot in Common.   
{1} Remember when Yugioh flew to outer space in chapter 4? Well part of his training there was to be able to know what time of day it was in the world from looking at it from afar.  
{2} You've probably figured out that the lion is Simba, but who's the girl? You'll know by reading the sequel.  
  



End file.
